I - Ian Goodman: Ace Attorney
by IVth
Summary: Trabajando en el bufete Grossberg & Co, dos abogados deberán resolver una serie de casos que los llevarán a una compleja red de asesinatos. La historia comienza poco antes de Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney y se desarrolla en paralelo con la saga.
1. Caso Perdido

**01» Caso Perdido**

* * *

1998  
Hora desconocida.  
Lugar desconocido.

Recuerdo que mi hermano mayor me pedía que me tapara los ojos y me cubriera los oídos, mientras él me abrasaba fuerte. Pero sin duda podía oír como mi padre golpeaba a mi madre…los gritos…las súplicas…  
Después, un fuerte ruido y mi primer impulso fue abrí los ojos. Los policías llegaban y se llevaban a mi papá, unos de blanco se llevaban a mi mamá, y unos sujetos de traje nos tomaban a nosotros y nos llevaban en una camioneta, quien sabe a dónde, mientras gritaba "¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!"  
Claro. Terminamos en un orfanato no muy bueno donde nos iba un poco bien…aunque no había muchos niños con los cuáles jugar.  
Él tenía dieciséis años, y yo solo seis cuando pasó esto…y tan solo dos años después, él salió del orfanato, a trabajar y hacer sus estudios inmediatamente, mientras que me abandonó.  
Nunca supe de él, solo que se graduó con honores de bachiller, y nada más. Diez años más tarde, me tocó a mí hacer lo mismo a mis dieciocho años. Me gradué rápidamente con un examen veloz para pasar bachiller, y tuve que decidirme a que entrar…  
Nunca fui bueno con las prácticas "físicas". Se me daban mejor los libros, y sin dificultad podría haber sido un maestro, un arquitecto, un científico, cualquier cosa. Pero a final de cuentas, por el examen de orientación vocacional, terminé en una carrera que no me imaginaba para nada.  
A los veinte me convertí en un abogado con honores. Me llovieron propuestas para distintos bufetes, pero decidí ir a uno…y fue el destino. El bufete de abogados Grossberg & Co…

-¡EEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMM! –al entrar, pude oír a alguien aclararse la garganta tan fuertemente. -¡Vaya, pero si es nuestro nuevo abogado! Goodman si no me equivoco.  
-Usted…bueno, para estar en ésta oficina, y llevar puesto la insignia de abogados, debe de ser el señor Marvin Grossberg.  
-¡Ho, excelente observación! Pero ser abogado requiere más que observar. –Me contestaba de manera alzada.  
-Soy abogado, no crítico de arte señor Grossberg. –dije un poco fríamente, pero con el afán de sonar intimidante.  
-Esto…yo…ehh… -Logré atinar en el blanco. Lograr mi objetivo.  
-¡Haha, descuide señor Grossberg! –Dije entonces más alegre –Solo lo estaba probando. Pero creo que o usted es débil en ciertas situaciones, o en verdad-  
-¡Hoo, pues tu eres intimidante hasta ciertos puntos! –Me dijo de cierta forma, admirándome para luego bajar su cabeza y decirme en voz baja... -…pero no lo vuelvas a hacer aquí en la oficina. Te lo pido.

Pensaba en un principio que no tenía sentido, pero al final le seguí la corriente, y a continuación entraban cuatro personajes diferentes. De derecha a izquierda: Un sujeto moreno de cabellera alborotada, chaleco anís con negro, con una camisa roja. Otro de piel clara, de camisa verde oscuro con chaleco negro, de cabellera ondulada larga hasta los hombros. Había uno más que vestía de pantalón y chaleco oscuro, camisa azul, corbata oscura, de piel aperlada, cabello corto y peinado hacia atrás. La última persona era una joven menor que él, de cabellera lacia castaña, piel clara, usando un traje con falda formal gris oscuro a franjas blancas y una camisa blanca, con un collar extraño y una bufanda de seda amarilla.

-Vaya, ya era hora… -decía Grossberg. –Joven Goodman, ellos serán tus compañeros. –señalando desde el joven moreno de la derecha. –Él es Diego Armando, uno de los más experimentados abogados en el bufete, junto a Robert Hammond. Mi abogado estrella… -ahora apuntaba al sujeto de camisa verde oscura. Pero se saltó rápido entonces al chico de camisa azul que parecía de mi edad. –Él es Jake Morgan. Si bien lo entiendo, él es un año menor que tú…y bueno, no tiene tanto tiempo en los juicios, pero ya debutó. Así que tiene un poco más de experiencia que tú en esto. –y con esto, el chico dio una risilla confiada, mirándome prepotentemente. –Y la joven es Mia Fey. Una joven abogada que ya debutó...como asistente de Diego. ¡Aun así, esperamos pronto verla en acción como toda una abogada!

Terminando las presentaciones, ella se inclinó un poco, mientras me veía.

-B-bueno…-tartamudeé un momento. -¡Soy Ian Goodman, un gusto conocerlos! –hablé fuertemente y con algo de vergüenza.

Mientras que Diego y Robert se avergonzaban, Jake se aguantaba una fuerte risa. Pero a contraste de ellos, Mia regresaba el saludo con una sonrisa y dando una inclinación leve, cosa que hizo parar al trío.

-¡Bueno, ya se conocen! ¡Ahora deben de entrar en asuntos!  
-Di-disculpe… ¿Qué dijo? –Pregunté con nerviosismo al señor Grossberg.  
-¡Oh cierto, yo lo haré con gusto señor Grossberg! –dijo el joven de ropas azules.  
-¡Bien, prepárense para el caso de mañana! ¡Tienen mucho que hacer! –dijo con alegría, mientras los demás se iban.  
-Más bien que no lo eches a perder, ¿entendido? –dijo con una sonrisa mientras que con un cabeceo se dirigía a Mia.  
-¿Qué rayos traes? –pregunté con curiosidad.  
-Mira niño: Tú y yo somos muy distintos. Yo ya debuté y sé cómo se manejan los juicios. Tú, por otro lado, solo saliste con la experiencia que te dan en la escuela de leyes. Éste es otro mundo, y es uno al que debes de ajustarte o salir.

Empujándome un poco y dándome los papeles del caso, Jake se retiró con una sonrisa, mientras que yo me sentaba en uno de los escritorios disponibles en la oficina, para poder revisar todo lo que sería visto.

-Oye niño. –habló Robert Hammond, sentándose sobre el escritorio y sonriendo un poco. -¿Quieres un consejo para principiantes?

Me interesó su idea, por lo cual asentí y me acerqué.

-Has lo que sea necesario para obtener un veredicto de "No Culpable".

Con una mirada confusa, se acercó más y susurró.

-Que alegue locura…que sea en defensa propia…tú sabes. –dijo él, mientras se alejaba, ya que Jake volvía en dirección hacia mí. –Tenlo en mente.

Mientras que él se despedía con una sonrisa, Jake lo miraba con confusión, sin detener su marcha hacia mí.

Las cosas se ponían interesantes por un lado, y por otro se ponían mal para mí…  
Pero si no hubiese sido así, muchas cosas no hubiesen pasado…y me hubiera arrepentido de eso…  
De una cosa si estaba seguro: ése consejo que me dio Hammond me sería útil algún día.


	2. ¡Protesto!

**02» ¡Protesto!**

* * *

7 de Agosto del 2011  
7:30 a.m.  
Apartamento de Ian Goodman.

La siguiente mañana llegó. Estaba aún durmiendo en pijama, con la cama desordenada con una horrible cantidad de papeleo que eran pruebas y teorías sobre el caso que tomaría.  
Me levanté con una flojera calmada, mientras poco a poco cobraba fuerzas. Me acerqué al espejo, viéndome terrible. Despeinado y con la cara brillosa…vi mi sala, repleta de hojas por doquier con más listas de personas, de los sospechosos, el reporte de autopsia…era un tiradero mi apartamento…pero lo peor llegó cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta. Y tocaban como si fuese un frenesí…

-Voy…ya voy… ¡Voy!

Mientras seguían tocando, abría los cerrojos. Para cuando terminé de abrirlos, mi pesadilla comenzó. Jake entró caminando rápidamente y apurado.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde! ¡Hay que revisar la evidencia y las pruebas y las teorías y…!

Pero le tomó un par de segundos verme de pies a cabeza, y luego darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-No…te has bañado…  
-Las personas normales… -comencé a bostezar y seguir hablando. –perdón…como dije…las personas normales se despiertan a ésta hora…y  
-¡No digas mas! –dijo con una mirada confiada.  
-¿Eh?

Claro, lo peor que me pudo pasar con él fue que me llevó empujando hacia la regadera y abrió la llave del agua fría como si estuviese preparado para lavar trastes.

-¡AH! ¡¿PERO QUE TE SUCEDE?!  
-¡Tienes que despertar y esforzarte! ¡Así terminaremos perdiendo el caso!  
-Pues al menos sal por favor…  
-¿Perdón?  
-¡Para que me pueda quitar la pijama mojada y me bañe, ya que sé que no me dejarás en paz así de simple! –dije con furia.  
-¡Oh, ya lo entendiste! –me respondió con una sonrisa radiante.  
-¡Fuera! –dije empujándolo y dando un portazo en su rostro.

Claro, me bañe rápidamente y salí fresco, usando solo una toalla. La ropa mojada la dejé en el cesto de ropa sucia, y salí del baño solo para ver que en mi cuarto estaba mi ropa sobre la cama.

-Vístete de una vez que no hay tiempo que perder.  
-¡No toques nada mío, degenerado!  
-No lo soy, solo quiero ahorrar todo el tiempo posible.  
-¡Pues fuera!

De nuevo con otro portazo salió de mi habitación para dejarme poner la ropa. Pero no me di cuenta sino hasta un minuto después cuando me puse la ropa interior y lancé la toalla a la cama: todo en mi cuarto estaba en orden. El papeleo tirado había sido recogido. Ignoré por un segundo esto y me vestí con la camisa gris, los típicos zapatos oscuros y un traje negro con finas franjas color azul que el mismo Jake había dejado en la orilla de la cama. No tenía mal sentido para vestir, pero era demasiado…entrometido. Al ir a la sala, pude notar como mi compañero tenía sobre la mesa todas las pruebas, documentos, información...era increíble la recopilación de él. Además de haber puesto en orden mis documentos…

-Todo…todo esto…  
-Oh si, es lo resumido del caso.  
-¿Re-resumido?  
-Si. Verás, estamos en el caso de Jean Ballid. Una joven de 30 años acusada de asesinar a su padre, Michael Ballid, por una supuesta herencia no entregada.  
-Herencias… ¿Siempre tienen que ser cosas así de simples?  
-Es más que una herencia. Se trata de la familia Ballid, una familia de empresarios prestigiosos.  
-Hmm…  
-Verás: Jean Ballid nos contrató a nosotros para el caso. Pero el que nos tiene contra la espada y la pared es el hermano menor de Jean, Francis.  
Yo tomaba con calma el perfil del joven hermano de Jean, y lo leía en voz alta:

"Francis Ballid.  
Hombre.  
Caucásico.  
1.75 metros  
24 años de edad.

Es el hermano menor de Jean, y supuesto co-heredero. Acusa a su hermana de cambiar el testamento de Michael Ballid, además de asesinarlo."

-Exacto. Así es como está la cosa…  
-Pues…suena algo convincen—

Pero Jake le puso la mano en la boca, obligándolo a callar.

-No digas eso.  
-¿Eh?  
-Confía en nuestro cliente. Debe de estarnos diciendo la verdad.  
-Entonces…dices que su hermano está mintiendo.  
-Exacto.  
-¿Pero por qué razón?  
-Deberá de haber una…es nuestro trabajo averiguarlo.  
-Vale…

Mi error fue decirlo con un aire conformista. Sin previo aviso, él se levantó y golpeó la mesa.

-¡PROTESTO!  
-¡AH!  
-¡NO "AH"! ¡PROTESTO!  
-¡¿Por qué rayos gritas?!  
-Obvio. Debes de animarte. Trata de gritar, de animarte. ¡Dame un "Protesto"!

Debía él de estar bromeando…pero de nuevo, si no hubiera cometido esos errores, jamás hubiera pasado lo que me pasó…

-Vale…es-está bien…  
-¡No con miedo! ¡Confiado!

De nuevo, golpeó la mesa y apuntó hacia un punto con toda la fuerza del mundo en su mano apuntando hacia una dirección cualquiera…

-¡PROTESTO!

Hice lo mismo, solo que de una manera más quieta, levantándome rápida pero tranquilamente.

-Protesto.  
-¡No, dilo fuerte!  
-Pro-protes-  
-¡Fuerte! –Decía con una risa confiada  
-¡Protestó! –terminé diciendo fuerte y desafinadamente.  
-¡Jaja…una vez más! ¡PROTESTO! –dijo de nuevo, apuntando a un punto.  
-¡Protesto! –dije ahora mas confiado.  
-¡De nuevo!  
-¡PROTESTO! –grité con un ánimo que me despertó al instante.  
-¡Ahora apunta hacia mi como si yo fuese tu rival! ¡Como si fuese el fiscal al cual hay que derrotar!

Ésa fue la motivación que buscaba…malamente tuvo que decirlo así… "Como si yo fuese tu rival".  
Preparé mi dedo, listo para apuntar con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha daba primero un golpe sobre la mesa. Apuntando de manera muy simple, pero con una mirada que indicaba una victoria segura, apunté hacia Jake.

-¡PROTESTO! –grité con toda mi fuerza y confianza hacia él, mientras él solo me daba su aprobación en forma de pulgar, junto con una risa confiada.  
-Así es como se hace…  
-¡¿Quieren callarse con su estúpido "Protesto"?! ¡Trato de seguir durmiendo! –respondió un vecino del piso superior.

Ambos miramos confiadamente el uno hacia el otro, y apuntamos hacia el techo, como si apuntáramos hacia el cielo. Gritamos una vez mas "Protesto", y nos quedamos así…

-El cielo es el límite… ¿verdad hermano? –dije dentro de mi mente.

El recuerdo de un trigal espeso, el cielo azul en un atardecer, y estando alejados de la casa…recuerdo que mi hermano se levantó y apuntó al cielo: "El cielo es el límite.".  
Se refería a que nuestros sueños y metas estarían sobre nosotros o debajo de nosotros, pero nunca fuera de éste mundo…y pensar que así serían las cosas…

-¡Ahora hazme algo desayunar! –gritaba Jake confiadamente.

Ése fue el momento en el que jamás en la vida me sentiría tan impulsado a negarle algo, a pesar de que me había hecho un favor ordenando todo en mi departamento.

-¡Nunca! –grité fuerte y decidido.  
-¡Entonces robaré tu refrigerador! –gritó felizmente.

Con una fuerza que jamás en la vida pensé llegar a acumular en músculos que ni siquiera pensé que tenía en mi estómago, tomé aire y apunté con un gran enojo.

-¡PROTESTO! –fue el grito más fuerte que daría mientras que él se alegraba por qué finalmente había logrado dar un tronador "protesto", y el vecino gritoneaba a igual volumen que nos calláramos.


	3. Caballería

**03» Caballería**

* * *

7 de Agosto del 2011  
10:00 a.m.  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala No. 2

Todos estaban hablando en el juicio, hasta que el señor Juez, un hombre alto, de toga oscura, piel clara, cabellera oscura y ojos oscuros, tomara el martillo y comenzara el juicio.

-Estamos aquí reunidos por el juicio en contra de la señorita Jean Ballid. ¿Está la acusación lista?

Del otro lado de la sala estaba un señor de poco pelo, gafas grandes, traje verde, camisa clara y corbata rojiza.

-La acusación está lista, Su Señoría.  
-¿La defensa viene preparada?  
-Por supuesto, Su Señoría. –dijo Jake confiado. Pero lo malo fue que el juez se percató de mi presencia…y lugar tomado.  
-Y por lo que puedo entender, usted está debutando aquí… ¿señor…?  
-Goodman, Su Señoría. Ian Goodman. –dije seriamente. Pero lo malo fue la reacción de mi rival, usando su mano como un gesto de vergüenza.  
-Vaya, vaya…un novato…  
- _¿Y a éste que le pasa?_ –pensé inmediatamente.

Claro, Jake me pasó una nota rápida:

"Es Winston Payne…un fiscal arrogante. Por algo lo llaman el "Destruye-novatos". "

Bien. Pero un segundo… ¿" _Destruye-novatos_ "?

-Jijijijijijijijiji –reía agudamente el señor Payne.  
- _Esto no podría salir peor_ –pensaba…  
-Procedamos con el caso señor –volvía Payne a manejar el espectáculo.  
-Bien. Señor Payne, denos su alegato inicial.

Por un instante, el fiscal Payne volvió a su postura natural, dejando de lado el acoso en mi contra.

-El señor Francis Ballid acusa a su hermana de asesinar a su padre, Michael Ballid, además de cambiar el testamento a su favor, para que ella salga ganando todo.  
-¡Pero que atrocidad! –decía el juez muy sorprendido.  
- _Patrañas…_ -era lo único que podía pensar.  
-Y es por eso que nos moveremos hacia la victima del infortunado evento: deseo llamar al estrado a mi único testigo. ¡La afectada víctima, Francis Ballid!

Instantáneamente, entró por el par de puertas un joven poco más grande que yo. Vestía un traje oscuro con una camiseta desabotonada y una playera oscura debajo. Un joven de piel clara, castaño claro y de ojos marrones. Era fácil de describir que él fuese un culpable…su mirada descarada y actitud prepotente…pero recordé una de las reglas en los juicios: "Las pruebas lo son todo.". La apariencia puede hablar por uno, pero debían de haber pruebas. Aunque lo que era seguro, es que el hedor a flores que se adentró en la sala era probablemente de algún perfume de ése sujeto.

-Señor Ballid. Me gustaría saber que fue lo que supo usted de la muerte de su padre… -habló el fiscal.

La actitud del joven cambió como un giro de 360 grados. De prepotencia, cambió a un estado de "debilidad sobreactuada"…

-¡Fue una tragedia! En su lecho de muerte estaba dándonos sus palabras cuando quiso hablar con mi hermana a solas…yo por preocupación, decidí espiarlos cuando vi que comenzaron a discutir susurrando sobre mi y el testamento… -parecía la narración de una película barata a mi parecer… -Cuando entonces ella tomó el abrecartas que estaba cerca de ella, ¡Y lo apuñaló!...lo peor fue cuando falsificó su firma, y entonces salió del lugar apresurada, para dar la noticia de que mi padre había fallecido…y eso es todo lo que recuerdo…

Las personas en el juicio estaban consternadas, y muy atadas por la historia de Francis. Payne se mostraba victorioso, pero lo raro era que Jake estaba despreocupadamente comiendo un obento…

-¿Pe-pero que haces?  
-Me relajo.  
-Oh…es que tú sabes quien es y me lo dirás y así ganamos el caso.  
-No, solo que tu estás llevando el caso, no yo.  
-¡¿Que?!  
-Tu estás tomando el caso, así que es tu responsabilidad, no la mía.

Con ésta aclaración, Jake siguió comiendo arroz. Me enfurecía la actitud de mi compañero, hasta que el juez me miró.

-¿Señor Goodman? ¿Esta listo para la interrogación?  
-¿I-interrogación?

Rápidamente Jake me miró, y comenzó una breve explicación:

-Es cuando viene lo bueno. Primero los presionas: Pregúntales sobre ciertas cosas que dijeron en su testimonio u otros asuntos. Después, cuando tengas evidencia sólida de que están mintiendo, muestras la evidencia y los sacas fuera de juego.  
-Espera… ¿Mintió?  
-¡Te lo creíste! –habló fuertemente con una cara de sorpresa.  
-¡Era sarcasmo! Solo es que…no tengo idea por donde empezar…  
-Concéntrate…lo lograrás…  
-¡EHEM! –se aclaró la garganta el juez. -¿Listo para el interrogatorio?  
-Oh…sí, claro que sí, Su Señoría.

Comencé desde mi lugar a plantearme una pregunta buena…

-Dígame…  
-"Me". Listo.  
-¡No se quiera pasar de listo!  
-Entendido… ¿Qué quiere que diga?  
-Usted los espió… ¿Por qué razón?  
-Pues fue por que estaba…err…

Lo tenía en mi mano, cuando de repente…

-¡PROTESTO! –Gritó el vejete de Payne.  
-¿Eh? –respondí confundido.  
-¡El motivo de espionaje no tiene que ver con el hecho de que la señorita lo haya matado!  
-De hecho… -dijo el juez. Aunque por mi cabeza rondó la idea de que estaba Payne diciendo "entonces que el que él haya espiado significa que no puede identificar entonces a Jean como la culpable"…bueno, fui aún un novato, no me culpen.  
-Bien…entonces dígame… ¿Cómo pudo espiarlos y saber que ella falsificó su firma?

Lo tenía de nuevo en mis manos…pero surgió algo…

-¡Jijijijjijiji! ¡Señor Goodman! ¡Es sencillo, además de lo del abrecartas!  
-¿Eh?  
-La entrada eran un par de puertas dobles, por las cuales podía ver. Entrando a la alcoba, en la parte central del cuarto está un escritorio donde se ubicó un abrecartas ensangrentado con las huellas de la acusada. Además de que el testamento tenía las huellas de ella. ¡Pruebas irrefutables!  
-Acepto el abrecartas y el testamento como pruebas. –dijo el juez.

Inmediatamente un alguacil tomó ambas y las llevó en sus respectivas bolsas hacia el juez para que él las examinara.  
Abriendo mis ojos y apretando mis manos contra la orilla de la mesa, sentí que podría arrancar un buen trozo de madera y lanzarlo haca ése vejete…cuando de repente, algo apareció en mi cabeza…

-Oh, ya lo entendiste… -dijo Jake comiendo ahora una paleta de hielo. –El problema no es en si lo que vio… ¿verdad?

Lo tenía, el brillo en mis ojos…la fuerza y el grito en mi garganta…

-¡PROTESTO! –lo dije apuntando hacia Payne con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras el vejete estaba confuso por la situación.


	4. El Caso de La Herencia

**04» El Caso de La Herencia**

* * *

7 de Agosto del 2011  
11:20 a.m.  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala No. 2

-¡Señor Juez…! –hablé claro y fuerte.  
-¡M-me habla a mi! –dijo algo asustado.  
-¡Hemos indagado mal en éste asunto!  
-¿Qué trata de decir? –decía sorprendido.  
-¡El asunto aquí es que sabemos que él VIO la discusión…!  
-¿Tu punto? –dijo Payne comenzando a ponerse impaciente.  
-Cito: "yo por preocupación, decidí espiarlos cuando vi que comenzaron a discutir susurrando sobre mi y el testamento…

Nadie entendía lo que ocurría, excepto Jake que miraba confiadamente hacia Francis.

-Su Señoría…el problema no es que vio, ¡sino que ESCUCHÓ!  
-¿Qué escuchó? –decía Payne mientras lo pensaba, hasta que ahogó un grito, y con una ridícula pose de preocupación, se hecho para atrás.  
-¡Exacto! ¡¿Cómo supo de qué discutían si solo podía mirarlos?!

Había una pequeña conmoción cuando Francis chifló, y puso su mano en el estrado.

-Bueno, es fácil. Los escuché.

Jake me llamó, ahora dándome un plano del lugar, apuntando el lugar donde él estaba y ellos estaban…

-… ¿y como fue eso?  
-Pues obvio, los tenía cerca.  
-Pues es mentira  
-Pues pruébalo.  
-Pues lo pruebo.  
-¿Qu-? ¡¿Qué QUÉ?!

Todos obtuvieron una copia del plano, indicando las localizaciones de cada uno…

-Cito de nuevo: "yo por preocupación, decidí espiarlos cuando vi que comenzaron a discutir susurrando sobre mi y el testamento…" Dígame: si susurraban, ¿cómo podría usted escucharlos?

El rostro de Francis comenzaba a desmoronarse de la preocupación.

-Le diré por qué… -mencionaba yo, desbordando confianza y preparado para declarar mi respuesta.

Hice todo a un lado y apunté hacia Francis Ballid.

-¡Usted no se encontraba en la puerta, sino junto a la víctima, Michael Ballid!

Todos se conmocionaron, haciendo que el juez pusiera orden en la sala.

-¡Un segundo señor Goodman!  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-El lugar que indica usted… ¡Es el del asesino!

Jake susurró hacia mí: "Llegó la hora. Descárgalo todo."

-Es obvio su señoría: ¡Francis Ballid es el asesino! ¡Y lo probaré!

De nuevo Jake me pasó otra prueba, la cual era el testimonio de Jean, aclarado en otro juicio anterior:

 _"Él y yo habíamos discutido del testamento mucho antes, y me dio el permiso de abrir el sobre. Usé el abrecartas y taché las cosas que él había encargado a Francis, aun sin yo saber que ocurría. Después de esto, me dijo que usara su anillo como firma, a lo cuál hice caso, y sellé el testamento. Después, temblando demasiado me dijo que tuviese cuidado, y terminó cayendo dormido. Lo que no sabía yo era que él había fallecido..._

 _Me desplomé sobre él, y pude sentir húmedo…al levantarme, me fijé que era sangre. Aterrorizada, quité la colcha que lo tapaba, y vi la sangre en la herida de mi padre, justo en el abdomen. No noté la sangre por el color ya que la colcha de mi padre era de piel sintética oscura. Además de que la alfombra olía fuertemente a un perfume de Nardos, ya que una empleada tiró por accidente una botella con ése perfume, y el cuarto hedía a Nardos…por éstas dos razones no vi ni olí la sangre en la colcha."_

Había leído el informe de autopsia, y justamente decía que la puñalada no lo mató instantáneamente…estas dos pruebas eran lo que necesitaba.

-Y fue cuando al avisarles a los demás familiares, ella fue acusada por la sangre que se le había impregnado en la ropa. -dijo Payne, mientras seguía creyéndose vencedor.  
-Primero que nada, la declaración de mi cliente menciona que Michael Ballid fue apuñalado. Justo como en reporte forense: una herida profunda que por consecuencia terminó en una horrible hemorragia. Según ella, usó el abrecartas en el sobre donde estaba el testamento, y "falsificó" la firma, a las órdenes de su padre.  
-Si, explica las huellas y la firma…pero, ¿qué hay del abrecartas? –preguntó el juez.

Era lógico. Muy fácil. Tan fácil que hasta podía ver como el mismísimo Payne se arrodillaba.

-Lógicamente el asesino al matar a Michael, tapó de nuevo a la victima y limpió el arma con la colcha. Y huyó del lugar.  
-¡PROTESTO! –gritó Payne, mientras que Jake presentaba como prueba la colcha usada por la víctima. ¿Dónde la había obtenido?  
-…por algo digo que "Hay que esforzarse". -me dijo Jake con un tono mas frío y severo…  
-Y si él fue el asesino, ¡¿entonces por qué su padre no lo identificó?! -gritó Payne, mientras que en su sien izquierda notaba como una vena estaba a punto de explotarle.

Jake solo me miraba ahora con determinación. En éste caso, tendría yo que pensar rápido y fuera de la caja. La única forma en el que el asesino podría haberlo matado sería en un momento en el que no pudiese haber sido visto…

-Porque su padre no pudo verlo.  
-¡¿EH?! –gritó Payne, similar al graznido de una hurraca.  
-¡MÍ PADRE NO ERA CIEGO! –gritó Francis, quien estaba con las manos en el estrado, tratando de arrancar la madera.  
-No lo era. Ni lo estuvo. Pero como dije: no lo vio a usted, por la posición.  
-¿Posición? –parloteó Payne, con nerviosismo.  
-Es porque… ¡Su posición verdadera…era justo aquí! –grité con determinación, apuntando directamente sobre la víctima.  
-¡P-pero es el lugar de la víctima! –gritó el juez.  
-¡PROTESTO! –graznó Payne, mientras se preparaba para dar su alegato.  
-Lamentablemente, es cierto Payne. –dijo Jake, mientras comía fideos de comida china.  
-Hay una posible explicación. –dije con tranquilidad. –Él estaba debajo de la cama. Lo estuvo todo ése tiempo, y hasta que su hermana salió de la alcoba, él salió detrás de ella, fingiendo que venía de otro lugar. Además, el hedor que vino a la sala es un fuerte perfume de flores… ¿No será que lo que olemos sean aquellas flores que mencionó mi cliente en su testimonio? ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?

Y entonces vi el rostro de Francis…era una mezcla de nerviosismo y enfado.

-¡Y el motivo fue…! ¡Oh cierto, no hay motivo para que pienses que yo fui, abogadete! –gritaba desesperado Francis. Después Payne estaba en su pose victoriosa de nuevo, con el gesto de vergüenza.  
-¡Oh, creo que aquí terminó el camino señor Goodman! ¡Y creo que es cero y van dos, señor Morgan!

No entendía a que se refería, pero entonces Jake me miró confiado…

-"Gira el tablero".  
-¿Eh?  
-Gira el tablero. Mira los movimientos del enemigo. Y piensa fuera de la caja. Supongamos que fue él. Que él asesino a su padre y le echó la culpa a su hermana… ¿Por qué motivo culpar a su hermana, en vez de quedarse con la herencia, falsificándola?

Otra chispa. Otro brillo…una idea. Era lo que tenía, cuando todo hizo conexión a una gran velocidad, y a ésta misma velocidad a la que la verdad se descubría, mis ojos se abrían.

-Bueno, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir a-  
-¡PROTESTO! –grité, deteniéndolo todo. -¡Esto aún no termina!  
-Ya terminó, señor Goo-  
-¡He dicho protesto! ¡Y hasta que no la pueda decir por un buen motivo, entonces el juicio no terminará!

Jake sonreía triunfantemente hacia Payne, que ya suponía una victoria sobre él. El juez estaba inmutado por tantos líos, que entonces solo se dispuso a mirar y escuchar…

-El motivo es claro. Y está dicho en la declaración de Jean. Cito: "Usé el abrecartas y taché las cosas que él había encargado a Francis, aun sin yo saber que ocurría". En resumen: Francis entró a ver a su padre, y hablaron al respecto sobre el testamento. Pero algo salió mal, y Francis estuvo dispuesto a asesinar a su padre como rabieta. Entró a su cuarto en silencio y tratando de no ser visto, tomó el abrecartas y se dispuso a matarlo. Pero hubo un problema: se percató de que alguien entraba, y decidió dar una cuchillada rápida mientras que su padre se encontraba durmiendo o distraído, para luego ocultarse debajo de la cama. Despierto y consciente, supo que su destino estaba ya marcado, por lo que decidió actuar y pedirle a su hija actuar. Un acto que sería la venganza contra Francis: él tenía como corazonada que su propio hijo lo mataría...Oír que su padre rechazaba la idea de su primogénito como heredero. Horrible, ¿no? -dije yo. -Claro, él hizo esto por sospecha de que su propio hijo era su asesino y sobre lo discutido antes. Fue entonces que Francis pudo idear la manera de culpar a su hermana… ¿Qué tal eso?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras que Jake miraba aún a Francis con la mirada ganadora, cuando el Juez decidió hablar.

-Interesante…pero no hay prueba sólida que respalde su teoría…

De nuevo un silencio se hizo presente, hasta que mi quijada calló a la mesa y yo me agarraba de la orilla de la mesa, con un rostro de desesperación y humillación.

-Por lo tanto, hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida. Fue interesante, pero no fue lo suficiente. –dijo el Juez.  
-Oh, lo lamento Goodman…suerte para la próxima… -decía Payne con una sonrisa amplia y sus gafas grandes reluciendo de victoria, mientras hacía su pose victoriosa de nuevo…

Todo estaba perdido, cuando entonces…

-¡PROTESTO! –gritó Jake apuntando a Francis Ballid.  
-Oye chico, ya acabó. Yo salí gana—

Pero Jake sacó ahora un as bajo la manga…literalmente. Con un brillo radiante a las luces de la sala del distrito, Jake sostenía un encendedor plateado que tenía grabado un as de corazón, con el corazón roto. Viendo con tremendo pánico ésta pieza de evidencia, Francis volvió al estrado con una cara de humillación y derrota…

-Si…yo maté a mi padre…

Todos en la sala conmocionaron una tercera vez, pero se callaron inmediatamente para oír la nueva declaración.

-…mi padre y yo peleábamos siempre. Jamás estuve de acuerdo con él en algo…así que un día me mandó a hablar…me dijo que revocaría mis derechos sobre el testamento. Todo por ser un despilfarrador y apostador apasionado. Eso me enfureció…ciego de ira y envidia de mi hermana, maté a mi padre, y me escondí. Planifiqué todo…yo fui…

Payne se había quedado boquiabierto, mientras que yo solo tenía mis ojos a punto de perder la órbita. Jake, por otro lado, había borrado su sonrisa radiante y la había cambiado con un rostro serio, frío y acusador. No lo sabía en ése entonces...pero esa no sería la única vez que vería un desplante de frialdad de Jake.


	5. Tarde o Temprano

**05» Tarde o temprano**

* * *

7 de Agosto del 2011  
12:05 p.m.  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala No. 2

Francis había confesado su crimen y el cómo inculpó a su hermana…los alguaciles se llevaron al hermano, mientras que la sala de juicios volvía a la normalidad…

-Bien, parece que éste caso lo ganó usted, señor Goodman.  
-¡Hehe! ¡De nada! –decía apenado cuando sabía yo que claramente fue Jake quien había ganado. Aunque él solo miraba a Payne con un rostro victorioso.  
-Dígame señor Payne, ¿Qué fue del sospechoso? –se dirigió el juez.  
-P-pues él ha sido puesto a disposición de las autoridades…Su Señoría…  
-Excelente. Entonces tráiganme a la acusada, que daré mi veredicto…

Por primera vez vi a la persona que defendí…una joven de 30 años, de piel clara, cabellera castaña clara y rizada, con un par de ojos color esmeralda, vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla, unos zapatos sencillos y una blusa oscura.

-Lamentamos tantos líos, señorita Ballid.  
-No hay de que, Señor. Al menos llegaron a la verdad. –dijo con una gentil sonrisa.  
-E-hem, si…bueno. Es hora de mi veredicto. ¡Declaro a la acusada, Jean Ballid…!

El silencio era desesperante, mientras que podía esperar las palabras del juez…

-Oye Ian… ¡Ian!

Todo se oscureció para mí, y sentía un cambio de escenario muy abrupto. Era la madrugada del 8 de Agosto, la 1:25 a.m.  
Al prender la lámpara que tenía a mi derecha, vi a mi compañero del caso y ahora nuevo compañero de apartamento, vestido solo son su ropa interior, sosteniendo la almohada con un brazo y con la otra un vaso de agua mientras que, según yo, se encontraba medio dormido…

-Dime… ¿Sabes de casualidad por qué se inventó el reloj?

Era la pregunta más absurda que había oído jamás para ése momento. Pero tan pronto le dije que volviera a la sala y siguiera durmiendo, volví a mi cama, recordando lo que ocurrió aquél día en ése juicio. Jean Ballid fue declarada inocente de todo cargo. Payne perdió ante un novato, y ése fue mi debut. Le estuve preguntando a Jake sobre lo ocurrido con ése supuesto encendedor, pero no me quiso hablar al respecto. Tan pronto ganamos el caso, recibí una muy buena suma de dinero, y mi reputación en el bufete Grossberg aumentó. Pero claro, tuve el ataque de envidia de parte de Jake cuando Mia me dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando dijo que quería hablar conmigo mas tarde, aunque no entendía aún de qué se trataba.  
Ése fue mi primer caso…así fue mi victoria…así es mi historia.  
Aunque claro, la pregunta más simple me la contestó en cuestión de segundos…y fue mientras me levanté a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y vi a Jake desparramado sobre el sofá, solo en ropa interior y con las sábanas en el suelo.

-¿Por qué rayos-  
-Porque tu casa es cálida como un verano de los que calan.  
-¡¿Th-pe-Que fue éso?!

Pero Jake solo siguió roncando…

-No me digas que hablas dormido…y que me contestas.  
-Si lo hago. –me contestó con una voz floja mientras seguía roncando.

A esto, decidí mejor irme a mi cuarto, mientras en mi mente solamente decía:

- _Mejor olvídalo. Suficiente por hoy…y por un muy buen tiempo._

Pero claro: éste solo sería mi primer caso. Aún faltaban unos cuantos hasta que ocurrieran ciertas cosas que cambiaron mi vida por completo. Pero fue poco tiempo después cuando una pequeña cosita haría algo en mi vida en su momento…

 _ **Dos días después...**_

Mia Fey.  
Una mujer que haría que me ocurrieran varias cosas.  
Era un sábado parcialmente nublado en el bufete. Solo teníamos papeleo que hacer, aunque en aquella tarde, un pequeño y singular objeto cambiaría las cosas…

-Oye, Goodman… –se dirigió a mí.  
-Puedes decirme Ian, Fey. –respondí.  
-Y tu me puedes llamar Mia. Sin problemas.  
-Bien, entendido… -respondí con una sonrisa y dejando las formalidades a un lado. -¿Qué sucede?  
-Oh…es solo que quiero saber como fue tu debut…  
-Bueno, pues fue excelente. A lado de Jake, no podía perder.  
-Pero él es un novato con pocos casos ganados…  
-Bueno…pero gané gracias a él… -recordando que él quería quedar bien con Mia, ya que le gustaba.

Pero ella se acercó un momento con un poco de preocupación.

-¿Podemos hablar?  
-Claro… ¿De qué trata?

Ella primero se percató de que estuviésemos completamente solos, cuando ella se acercó rápidamente a mí…

-Crees… ¿Crees en los espíritus?  
-¿Eh? Pues…no es un buen momento para hablar de eso…pero diría que si.  
-Bueno…sabes sobre el caso DL-6… ¿no?

El caso DL-6 fue un caso donde un abogado murió en uno de los tribunales…mejor dicho, fue asesinado. Para poder buscar al culpable, se solicitó a una médium…una médium de nombre Misty Fey…Fey…

-Si…y también sobre la médium. –respondí.  
-Ella…ella era mi madre.  
-¿Eh?  
-Sí. Yo…vengo de una familia de médiums.  
-¿E-en serio?  
-¿Por qué bromear con algo así?  
-Bueno…es que me parece algo…imposible…  
-Pues entonces para que hablar –se molestó con lo que dije.  
-Está bien, perdóname. –dije levantándome de mi escritorio. -Es solo que me es algo difícil de creer así de fácil…menos sin pruebas. Tú sabes.  
-"Las pruebas lo son todo" –dijo Mia con algo de molestia. -Pues bueno, puedes creer en que yo soy una médium y que mi madre fue tachada de estafadora…pero eso no es lo que me preocupa.  
-¿Eh?  
-Verás…el señor Grossberg te ocultó algo de mi…  
-Ja, vamos, no puede ser algo grave.  
-Yo…aún no he debutado.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Es solo eso…sigo nerviosa por la espera de mi debut…  
-¡Vaya, pensé que sería algo diferente!  
-¿Eh?  
-Bueno, tengo que admitir que lo de la idea de ser médium me pareció algo fuera de lo común, si lo que te preocupa es lo del debut, pues descuida. ¡En serio! ¡Relájate! Digo. Vi algunos "juicios" tuyos por escrito, y pude notar que tienes ciertas habilidades para esto.  
-¡Oh, por favor!  
-No, es enserio. Tú eres alguien distinta…y espero que tengas un buen inicio.  
-Heh…gracias –contestó con una sonrisa tímida.  
-No hay de qué.

Pero después de aquél agradecimiento, Mia se fue hacia su escritorio un momento, y sacó algo de uno de los cajones. Un objeto pequeño y redondo, de no más de una pulgada. Me lo ofreció con su mano derecha: Una perla con un extraño símbolo grabado. Ella tomó con su mano izquierda mi mano derecha, y me la dio.

-Tómalo. Es un obsequio muy preciado entre las del clan Fey.  
-G… ¿gracias? –tome el objeto misterioso, mientras pensaba en que probablemente Jake se enfurecería si me descubría esto en mi posesión.  
\- Oye, me diste ánimos para esto, así que no me echaré atrás. De verdad…gracias…

Miraba a Mia con una apreciación y un profundo sentimiento de amistad. Después, fijé mi vista hacia la perla, el cual luego lo llevé a mi bolsillo. A pesar de parecer un simple "accesorio" de naturaleza espiritual, no tenía idea que en un futuro aquella perla me daría un regalo muy especial.


	6. El Origen Del Caso

**06» El Origen del Caso**

* * *

16 de Febrero del 2013  
2:20 p.m.  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala No. 2

Yo estaba trotando y entraba en el tribunal. La hora era ya muy tarde. Me había perdido del inicio del caso de Mia, y ahora solo quedaba poco tiempo después del que había ocurrido en el juicio…

-Disculpe, ¿Dónde está la sala número dos? –le pregunté a un alguacil.  
-Es justamente en aquél corredor. –me dijo apuntando hacia un corredor a mi derecha. –Es la primera puerta con la que se encuentra.  
-Entendido. Muchas gracias.

Corrí rápidamente hacia allá, y me contuve un momento, para ir por otra entrada y subir a donde estaba el público. Inmediatamente, estaba Jake en uno de los primeros asientos, reservándome un lugar. Estábamos un poco más atrás de donde estaba el estrado, del lado de Mia. Justo en frente teníamos a un fiscal que también hacía su debut…Miles Edgeworth. Un joven de mas o menos mi edad, de cabellera gris, y usando un traje barroco y muy formal de color vino y azul con detalles dorados.  
El caso trataba sobre el asesinato de Valerie Hawthorne, una oficial de policía de 23 años de edad. Aperlada, de cabello negro y corto, y ojos oscuros. Una persona estaba envuelta en el caso: La hermana de Valerie, Dahlia Hawthorne, una dulce joven de 19 años. Pelirroja y de piel pálida, usaba un vestido blanco con detalles color rosa pastel y un parasol en conjunto. El acusado, y cliente de Mia y Diego era un ex convicto: Terry Fawles. Un hombre de 25 años de edad, complexión robusta, cabello corto y oscuro, piel blanca, usando un uniforme de convicto a franjas blancas y negras, con una placa de identificación "073D" en su pecho. En un instante volteó hacia el público, deteniendo su mirada sobre mí. A pesar de tener unos ojos oscuros, había algo en ellos que me daban la total de seguridad de saber si ocultaba o culpaba algo o a alguien…pero él en si era "inocente" de lo que se le acusaba…podía verse a simple vista…Pero por lo visto, ya habían avanzado mucho en el caso, que ya comenzaba el interrogatorio de lo que había visto él, ignorando el comportamiento de Terry…

-Ese día… -comenzó a hablar con una voz que sonaba más aguda de lo normal. -A las 4 de la tarde, detuve el coche delante del puente. Ella no estaba…así que la esperé en el puente. Desde allí vigilé mi coche todo el rato. ¡No guardé ningún cuerpo en el coche! Al final, llegó una mujer. Se puso frente a mí. Hablamos…y después se marchó. Era…era Valerie… ¡No mi Dahlia!

El testimonio de por si me sonaba raro, cuando Mia golpeó la mesa y se enfureció.

-¡Señor Fawles! ¡La está encubriendo! ¿Cree que ella haría lo mismo por usted…?

Pero un sonoro "¡PROTESTO!" se escuchó de parte de Miles, mientras se mostraba prepotente.

-¡Ya basta, señorita Fey! –a esto levantó su dedo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, negando. –Las últimas palabras del acusado son perfectas para finalizar su testimonio…  
-¡…!

El juez, un hombre de poco cabello rubio y una gran barba empezó a hablar.

-Muy bien, Srta. Fey…comience su interrogatorio.

Yo estaba impresionado por la manera en la que se defendía Mia, a pesar de ser su primer caso…

-Según la nota, la reunión estaba prevista para las 4:30 de la tarde. Llegó usted muy pronto, ¿no?  
-Pues…estaba lloviendo…y casi era de noche…  
-¿Y esperó 30 minutos en el puente?

Pero el acusado no hablo…

-¿Señor Fawles? –habló Mia.  
-Montaña Águila… -dijo pensativa y nostálgicamente. –Ese lugar…Muchos recuerdos…  
-Bueno, saltemos a otro tema… ¿Usted vigilaba el coche?  
-El otro lado del puente estaba roto. Nadie podía llegar desde el otro lado.  
-Así que…vigilaba el coche.

El fiscal de nuevo se puso de prepotente, suspirando fuertemente.

-¿Qué otra cosa quería que hiciese…? -dijo Miles.  
-¿Y qué hay al otro lado del puente roto? –preguntó el juez hacia el fiscal  
-Allí no vive nadie. Hay un pequeño santuario en la montaña, nada más. –Agregó cruzando sus brazos.  
-¡No vino nadie! ¡Ningún coche, nadie! –recalcó el acusado con nerviosismo.  
-Sr. Fawles, piense bien esto. –Mia parecía tener un as bajo la manga… -¿Está seguro de que era Valerie Hawthorne?  
-Uh. Uh. Uh… -un desbalance emocional se mostró en la cara de Terry, que hasta parecía poner ojos de cachorro. Pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente. -¡Yo nunca miento! ¡E-es la verdad! ¡Era…Valerie! ¡Recuerdo su cara!

Mia se cruzó de brazos, mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a sus labios, pensando…reflexionando…

-Un momento. Si usted recordase su cara… ¿…Por qué le pidió que llevase una bufanda para poder reconocerla?

De nuevo, Terry perdió la compostura poniendo sus ojos que hasta me daban lástima.

-…Eh, lo siento. He mentido un poquito. –Y notablemente Mia comenzaba a preocuparse… -Pero la mujer con la que me reuní… ¡era distinta de esa que está aquí ahora! –refiriéndose a la joven pelirroja, Dahlia. -¡Era distinta! ¡Era Valerie!

Mia comenzó a ponerse pensativa de nuevo…ahora aclarando.

-Así que cuando llegó al puente, allí no había nadie, ¿no? Y la esperó sobre el puente. ¿Está seguro de eso?  
-…Si, lo estoy.  
-¿Está seguro? Pues yo también lo estoy, Sr. Fawles… -pero cambió su semblante a uno mucho más confiado, cruzando sus brazos y mostrando una sonrisa. –Estoy segura de que miente.  
-¡Eh! Uh… Aaah.

Pero entonces él comenzó a toser levemente…aquí fue cuando Miles entró igualmente al ataque.

-¿Oh? Me gustaría que nos explicase esto, Srta. Fey…  
-¿Quiere saber quién llegó primero al puente? Pues mire ésta foto, está muy claro…

Mia mostró una fotografía en una pantalla grande que estaba debajo del podio del juez. En la foto estaba Terry del lado donde aún había puente, mientras que "Valerie" estaba del otro lado, de donde solo estaban las cuerdas colgando, y nada de madera.

-Lógicamente, la primera persona en llegar se pondría al fondo del puente, ¿no? –dijo Mia.  
-¡P-pero es la víctima la que está al fondo! –aclaró Miles golpeando la mesa.

Mia no se descontrolaba, sino que ganó confianza y hasta peinó un poco su flequillo con su mano.

-Eso es. –afirmó Mia. –En otras palabras, Sr. Fawles… Usted tuvo que llegar al puente después de que ella llegara.

Pero Terry se quejaba, tomando con ambas manos ambas orillas del estrado…

-Eh…Sr. Fawles. No se ponga nervioso. Solo queremos saber la verdad. –dijo Mia con toda naturalidad.

Pero lo malo es que él comenzaba a toser más seguido…

-Llegué allí sobre las 4 de la tarde. Es la verdad… -dijo con una voz un poco temblorosa y con esos ojos siempre expresivos… -Tenía…que ir a un lugar, un lugar especial…  
-¿Fue a ese lugar especial antes de dirigirse al puente? –preguntó el juez.  
-Sí…Es un templo antiguo que está a 15 minutos del puente. Hace cinco años, Dahlia y yo…Nos prometimos…Juramos que nunca nos traicionaríamos…Ella me trajo un recuerdo… -añadió, cambiando su comportamiento a uno completamente serio y frío…pero con cierto toque de calidez. –Un recuerdo…de nuestro amor…  
-¿Un recuerdo? –se pregunto Mia.  
-Hace cinco años, lo escondí bajo un árbol de aquella zona. Es un recuerdo muy especial. Esto es… -Fawles mostró un collar peculiar. De cadena de oro, con el contorno de un corazón de oro, y en su centro una pequeña botella cristalina. Una pieza muy valiosa, a simple vista. –Esto es lo que fui a buscar.  
-¿Este collar con una botellita es su recuerdo? –preguntó el juez con asombro. –Es bonita…pero parece vacía. –Lo comprobó viéndola a contraluz.  
-¡Su Señoría! –habló Mia golpeando la mesa –Ya ha escuchado a mi cliente. Llegó a la escena del crimen a las 4 de la tarde –afirmaba mientras que Terry seguía tosiendo… -Pero se bajó del coche y se puso a caminar –añadió confiadamente. Después, apuntó hacia Terry, mirando fijamente al juez -¡Se fue durante unos 30 minutos! En ése intervalo, Dahlia Hawthorne tuvo tiempo de sobra para esconder el cadáver en el maletero.

Con ésta declaración, Miles se desquebrajó y pegó un grito.


	7. Cicatriz

**07» Cicatriz**

* * *

16 de Febrero del 2013  
2:56 p.m.  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala No. 2

El juez dio un martillazo para que hubiese silencio, y comenzó a hablar.

-Así es… ¡Hubo tiempo de sobra para que lo hiciese!  
-¡Sr. Fawles! ¡No hay duda! –decía Mia con una mirada victoriosa.

Pero lo peor vendría en ése instante. Terry seguía tosiendo hasta que dio un fuerte tosido seco que resonó en toda la sala.

-¿Eh? ¿Sr. Fawles…?

Pero Al no poder contenerse, Terry tosió hacia el piso de la sala una cantidad considerable de sangre…mientras él aún estaba de pie, y de su boca un línea de sangre sobresalía de su lado derecho de la boca.

-Y-ya basta…Por favor… -decía con una voz débil.  
-¿T-testigo? –se empezó a preocupar el juez, sin aún darse cuenta de lo que ocurría…  
-S-se lo prometí hace 5 años…Si ocurría…Si perdíamos la confianza mutua…entonces…beberíamos…de…la…botella…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Todos comenzaron a conmocionarse. Mientras ocurría esto, vi a Jake correr mas cerca de Mia, mientras que yo le seguía solo para tener un mejor vistazo de Terry…no por morbo…sino seguir tratando de descubrir esto…que ocurría…que pasaría… ¡¿Por qué hacer una tontería así?!

-¡N-no! ¡Detenga el juicio, Su Señoría! –gritaba Edgeworth. -¡Necesitamos hacer un descanso!  
-yo…fui un…estúpido… -seguía mirando hacia su lugar, hacia él. -No pude…mantener…mi promesa…Por eso…bebí…de esto…  
-¡No! ¡Estamos tan cerca! –Decía Mia tan desesperada –Solo un poco más… ¡Estaba a punto de demostrar su inocencia!  
-No…No quiero… -trataba de entenderle… -No confío…en mí…quizás matar de nuevo…a mi dulce Dahlia…otra vez…  
-¡Sr. Fawles! –comenzaba a notar la desesperación de Mia, mientras que Diego Armando la detenía por los brazos y Jake trataba de hallar una manera de bajar y liberar a Mia.  
-S-señor… -dirigiéndose a Diego –G-gracias…por el…café…

Con esto, Terry Fawles falleció en la sala, en el estrado, colgando de sus brazos.  
Todos estaban de morbosos tomando fotografías, mientras que Mia gritaba su nombre a todo pulmón…  
Era claro para todos ese fue el fin del debut de Mia y Edgeworth. Un final trágico, repentino y triste con todos perdiendo. Jake estaba furioso por la situación, mientras que yo estaba más que nada en shock. Veía como lo iban sacando los alguaciles…en su rostro, había una expresión de tranquilidad…en paz. Una serenidad que nadie en ésta vida podría llegar a alcanzar a menos de haber vivido sin males ni problemas.  
Para él, lo que yo creo, esta era su salida rápida…sufrimiento y manipulación son las peores armas si se esconden como si fuesen amor…  
Dahlia Hawthorne…hubiese esperado al menos una mala actuación dramática de tristeza, pero ni eso…  
Abandonó la sala con una sonrisa gentil en aquel rostro…y con solo saber eso, pude darme cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza sínica…  
Diego hablaba con Mia, tratando de consolarla. No sé que ocurría hasta que rompió con su mano derecha la taza blanca de porcelana, dañándose su mano derecha, que estaba ensangrentada. Pero en vez de quedarse adolorido por esto, seguía apretando su puño con enojo, mientras que la sangre seguía fluyendo de ésa herida en su mano derecha…  
Así había acabado el caso para aquél par…Jake seguía enfadado por la situación, pero descontrolado por tomar a aquella pelirroja y traerla de nuevo al tribunal, mientras que yo no respondía…no escuchaba…no veía…todo se oscurecía, mientras sentía como el piso se desvanecía ante mis pies.  
De repente, había un olor familiar. Y no solo éso, podía sentir que estaba siendo cubierto con algo. Algo grande y amplio.  
Todo a su alrededor estaba borroso, mientras que podía notar un olor familiar, viniendo de cerca. Al mismo tiempo, podía oír a alguien silbar una canción conocida...

-¿Quién...quién está ahí? -dije algo somnoliento.  
-Ah vaya. Finalmente has despertado. -decía una voz familiar. -Te desmayaste después de que el juicio acabara.

Al abrir mis ojos con la poca fuerza que tenía, podía notar por lo borroso que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, mientras veía a alguien de ropas blancas pasar de un lado a otro, mientras que oía como rebuscaba algo en la cocina.  
Con ésto ocurriendo, me recosté una vez más para solo volver a quedarme dormido.

-Hermano... -susurraba a mí mismo. ¿Por qué razón acordarme de él ahora mismo?

Fue cuando sentí un ligero empujón en mi hombro derecho. Alguien terminaba recargándose conmigo, mientras oía que ponía algo en la mesa.

-¿Comerás? Se te va a enfriar la comida.

Miré a la derecha de mí. Poco a poco, comenzaba a enfocar quien estaba junto a mí. Al principio, era increíble. Hasta que terminó en lo obvio.

-¿Me extrañaste, dulzura? -decía Jake, mientras ponía una sonrisa estúpida y molesta.  
-¿Ahora que haces en mi departamento? -pregunté con algo de molestia.  
-Ah, nada. Solo te traje a rastras después de que te quedaras inconsciente. -dijo burlón, mientras que tomaba una hamburguesa y le daba un buen mordisco.  
-Ah, pues gracias...puedes retirar... -pero ahí quedaron mis palabras. Noté que las "ropas" blancas que Jake usaban era nada más y nada menos que una bata blanca de baño, y como yo traía puesto encima una gabardina. Específicamente, una gabardina color café: una gabardina mía que usaba solo para días lluviosos o de frío. -Te tengo una pregunta sencilla Jake. ¿Por qué traes puesta mi bata de baño, además de que yo tengo mi gabardina encima?

Me levanté poco a poco, hasta notar una ligera incomodidad que era natural para mí, solo cuando vivía solo.

-Jake... ¿Dónde está mi ropa?  
-Ah sí. Cuando llegamos en taxi, a tratar de bajarte resbalamos en un charco enorme. Digo: ¿No has hablado con los del municipio? Deberían reparar los baches de la calle y las banquetas, casi me ahogo ahí, y tú también sino hubiese yo sabido de natación y-  
-¿Y porqué yo tengo puesta solo una gabardina y tú tienes mi bata de baño? -pregunté ahora algo irritado.  
-Oh, sencillo...es qué me metí a bañar y te dejé aquí, secando a temperatura ambiente. -dijo descaradamente, mientras le daba otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.  
-Y a mí me desnudaste y me pusiste mi gabardina encima.  
-¡Ey! Te cubrí al menos: no esperaba que tú fueras-

Pero el hecho de que me desnudara, cubriese y usara mis cosas fue algo que me despreocupó. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Taxi? ¿Y estaba viendo bien lo que comía? Una hamburguesa enorme con doble carne, queso, tomate, lechuga y demás cosas que clasificaría ése supuesto alimento como dos cosas: "Tapa-arterias" y "Extintivo".

-¿Cómo pagaste el taxi y tu hamburguesa? -pregunté ahora, con profundo enfado, mientras que mi cuerpo comenzaba a despertar y sentía la fuerza volver a mis brazos y piernas.  
-Oh...ehh...yo...  
-Usaste mi dinero. ¿Cierto?

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que se escudaba con el grasoso producto.  
Respondiendo enérgico, mis ojos se abrieron y me levanté sobresaltado y enojado, mandando a volar mi gabardina.

- **¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO CUESTAN ÉSAS COSAS?!**

Mi grito había salido de muy adentro de mi pecho y estómago. Tal horrible fue que hasta la voz me cambió por un segundo, volviéndose más gruesa y temible, algo que hizo que Jake se riera con más nerviosismo. Inmediatamente, mi vista se desvió a la mesa del comedor, en la cuál había algo envuelto sobre un plato de plástico.

-Sí compraste algo para mí... ¿Verdad?

Abriendo sus ojos de par en par, asintió rápidamente, mientras que apuntaba con su pulgar a la mesa de la cocina. Caminando hacia esta, antes levantando la gabardina que se había caído al suelo, y colgándola sobre mi hombro tal cual toalla de gimnasio, abrió la envoltura de mi alimento: una hamburguesa de una sola carne, queso amarillo, lechuga y tomate. Lo que más me pareció cómico fue que al abrir ésta, había cebolla morada dentro, la cuál había sido acomodada de una forma peculiar.

-"Sorry" -dije yo mientras leía las letras _"SRRY"_. Sonreí por un momento hacia mí mismo, mientras que tapaba de nuevo la hamburguesa y me dirigía a mi cuarto.  
-Eh... ¿Que vas a hacer?  
-Pues voy a tomar un baño. -dije sonriente, volteando a ver a Jake por encima de mi hombro izquierdo. -No me quiero enfermar. Luego comeré ésa hamburguesa.

Y sin hacer el cuento largo: terminé haciendo justo lo que dije. Las hamburguesas y el taxi habían reducido mi dinero, más aún había mucho de lo del caso de la señorita Ballid. Fue hasta que recordé a Mia cuando le pregunté a Jake...

-Oye, ¿Qué fue del juicio de Mia?  
-Ella...ella quedó destrozada. Y furiosa por algunas políticas que tenía que seguir con el bufete Grossberg & Co.  
-¿Y que pasó entonces?  
-Pues tuve la suerte de hablar con ella. -dijo algo contento, mientras que miraba su hamburguesa. -Después de eso, ella me pidió ir de paseo con ella: ya que tenía algo que mostrarme. Y fue algo que jamás me imaginaba. -habló con emoción. Pero no esperaba su respuesta. -Ella había encontrado un edificio de su gusto. Uno perfecto para un plan futuro que ella tenía. Oh, y enfrente vendían éstas hamburguesas, y pues salieron baratas. Así que pedí una para ti, y cuando volvimos al bufete, tu seguías dormido. Ahí fue cuando tomamos el taxi y-  
-¡Ey, te saltas mucho! -me quejé. -¿Qué es el plan futuro de Mia? -le pregunté curioso, mientras le daba otro mordisco a mi hamburguesa.  
-Jeje. Cuando lo oigas te atragantarás con ésa hamburguesa. -dijo sonriente. -Pero bueno, es un secreto, así que más te vale no hablar de ello. ¿Va?  
-Entendido, entendido Jake...ya, dispara con lo mejor que tienes. ¿Que planea hacer? ¿Vivir ahí? ¿Montar un restaurante?  
-No, _babas_. -dijo con un tono cómico, a la vez que me hacía sentirme mal, como para insultarme. -Ella...planea crear su propio bufete.


	8. La Culpable

**08» La Culpable**

* * *

11 de Abril del 2014  
1:48 p.m.  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala No. 2

Un nuevo juez estaba presente en éste caso. Un viejo calvo de piel clara, barba gris y ojos azules…aunque la situación que se presentaba…  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dice que eso lleva dentro un veneno letal!? –gritaba el juez sorprendido.

Poco tiempo pasó, y logramos atraparla…escurridiza…  
El 27 de Agosto del 2013, nuestro abogado estrella, Diego Armando, fue envenenado justo en el tribunal del distrito…  
El caso lo llevaban el señor Grossberg y Mia. Defendían de asesinato a un joven de nombre Phoenix Wright. Lo sorprendente del caso, y que veo que solo Mia y yo recordamos, era que de testigo teníamos de nuevo a aquella pelirroja que se creía más inocente que una paloma…Dahlia Hawthorne.  
La prueba presentada era justamente aquél collar: el collar con la botella.  
Finalmente la teníamos.  
Bueno, ellos la tenían. Yo me encontraba de nuevo entre el público.

-No, la botellita ya no contiene ningún veneno. ¡Ahora bien! ¡Estoy segura de que si el laboratorio criminalista la analiza, encontrará restos! –afirmaba Mia, apuntando a su rival, aquél fiscal odioso…Winston Payne.

La multitud cuchicheaba mientras que Dahlia no sabía como responder…  
El caso contra Phoenix Wright era por el asesinato de un joven estudiante de medicina, Doug Swallow. Después de una disputa con Wright, Wright lo empujó y se supo que entonces murió…  
Pero se dieron distintas pruebas a las cuales se supo que la última persona que vio a Swallow fue Dahlia Hawthorne. Aunque lo raro del asunto era que Dahlia quería de vuelta el collar que le regaló a Wright…el mismo collar que trajo tragedias. Se lo regaló para ocultarlo...para que la policía no lo encontrara…  
La pregunta ahora era ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su motivo?  
Pero claro, como antes había pasado, el joven Phoenix, de mezclilla, bufanda roja, suéter rosado, cabello pinchado y usando un tapabocas por su resfriado, gritó un "¡PROTESTO!"…un enamorado, lo que nos faltaba.

-¡En nombre de Dollie, protesto!

Oh cierto…así es como llama Wright a Dahlia, su novia… ¿Olvidé mencionar ésa parte?

-¡S-Sr. Wright! ¡Contrólese! –Gritaba Winston Payne, fiscal en aquél entonces, el cual no había cambiado para nada…  
-¡N-no permitiré que la trate así…! –gritaba exaltado.

Aquél instante me había regresado las memorias. Como cuando uno sufre por una herida abierta, pero ésta se vuelve a abrir y a sangrar. Sentí como las rodillas me temblaban de nuevo, pero fue cuando vi el semblante de Mia. Sabía que algo mal iba a ocurrir…

-Sr. Wright… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué está metiéndose en tantos líos para protegerla? –preguntó Mia con toda seriedad. Y claro…la respuesta tenía que ser…  
-¡P-porque…! ¡Porque estoy locamente enamorado de ella!

El silencio reinó en la sala, haciendo que todo el lugar fuera similar a un pueblo fantasma, en calidad de sonido.  
Juro que si Jake estuviese aquí, otra historia sería…  
Mia decidió tomar la iniciativa.

-Sr. Wright… ¿Alguna vez se le ha ocurrido preguntarse por qué una mujer como Dahlia Hawthorne querría salir con usted?

Lo sabía: ahora tocaba presionar a fondo, como Mia sabe hacerlo.

-B-bueno…Imagino que estará también locamente enamorada de mí.

 ** _¡Por Dios!_** ¡Que cliente más torpe! Pero Mia tenía que hacer su trabajo…era ella la que dirigía el caso…y sabía que se haría justicia.

-A estas alturas del juicio, creo que la respuesta es evidente para todo el mundo. La auténtica razón por la que Dahlia Hawthorne sale con usted es…bueno, no estaba ni está locamente enamorada de usted. ¡Lo único que a ella le preocupaba es esa botellita que lleva alrededor del cuello!

Era más que obvio: ella siempre quería de vuelta aquél regalo que le dio a Phoenix. Era la prueba irrefutable de que ella era una culpable de un crimen, pero la reacción del acusado fue echarse a llorar desesperadamente, empujar a la abogada y salir corriendo de la sala.  
El alguacil lo atrapó a tiempo, pero lo preocupante fue que él se había llevado el collar: la prueba de su inocencia.  
Tan pronto regresó…

-¿Qué ha hecho con el collar de la botellita? –preguntaba Mia preocupadamente.  
-Per…perdóneme…lo siento…  
-No pasa nada. Devuélvame el collar.  
-…Me lo he comido.

El silencio reinó de nuevo, hasta que Mia volvió a abrir la boca.

-… ¿Qué ha hecho qué…?  
-Se… ¿Se…se lo ha comido? –hasta el juez estaba perplejo.  
-Era demasiado grande como para tragarlo, así que primero he tenido que masticarlo, pero…Ag… ¡Ahh!  
-¿Qué diablos…? –Mia comenzaba a preocuparse  
-¿Qué…? –se preocupaba Payne…

Todo el publico comenzó a preocuparse por lo que ocurría…y yo de nuevo sentía un vuelco en todo mi ser. Otro más… ¡¿Otra persona moriría?! ¡¿Por aquella asesina?!

-¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?! –gritaba el juez consternado. Mia entraba en acción.  
-¡S-Su Señoría! ¡Hay que parar el juicio! ¡Sr. Wright! ¡Sr. Wright! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?! ¡¿Le duele el estómago?! ¡Es posible que la botella que acaba de tragarse contuviera aún un poco de veneno!

Pero un grito…no, un chillido demasiado conocido calló a todos…

-¡PROTESTO! –Chilló Payne –Je, je…je, je, je, je, je… -reía hacia si mismo, mientras hacía su característica pose con una mano en la frente, como decir un "Que vergüenza"… -Parece que el acusado ha demostrado las tesis de la acusación por sí solo. ¡Está claro que la botella no contenía ningún veneno letal!

Era fácil saber a que se refería….y que era lo que quería…  
Payne trataba de poner como falsedad que existía el veneno, y para ello, cuando Phoenix tragó la botella, nada le ocurrió…

-Vamos, vamos…No pasa nada, novata. –hablaba Payne confiadamente. –Confiar en su cliente es la cosa más noble que puede hacer un abogado defensor. Y es conmovedor comprobar lo mucho que ha confiado usted en el Sr. Wright. ¡Pero lo mismo ocurre en el bando de la acusación! Yo mismo, por ejemplo, apostaría la vida por mi testigo, la Srta. Hawthorne.

"Con gusto", decía en mi mente…pero Payne aún no se callaba.

-¡Razón por la cual puedo afirmar que todo lo que ha dicho sobre ella es falso!

El juez dio un martillazo, y dijo algo que jamás olvidaré… "En un tribunal de justicia, las pruebas lo son todo…". Frase que aunque sabía desde un principio, que la haya dicho un juez era para recordarse.  
Cierto: todo lo de Mia era falso. Pruebas circunstanciales, pero ninguna sólida.  
Pero Phoenix llegó gritando al estrado, y tocó hablar con Mia, contarle lo mucho que lo sentía por la falta de confianza…pero hasta que se juegue el "as" del mazo, se acaba el juego.

-Em…Hay algo que olvidé contar.  
-¡¿Y de qué se trata?! –dijo el juez.  
-Aquel día…El día que conocí a Doug Swallow…

Entonces, relató los hechos que habían pasado: Doug habló con Phoenix sobre desconfiar de ella por el hecho de que alguien había robado un veneno del laboratorio de medicina. Y lo mismo había ocurrido hace tiempo, y que en ambas ocasiones, Dahlia fue vista salir del laboratorio.  
Phoenix lo empujó y salió huyendo, pero lo preocupante fue que al volver para ver si estaba bien, Dahlia estaba ahí, arrodillada a un lado suyo.  
La verdad estaba en claro: Dahlia había robado el veneno pero para un motivo y para uno solo: recuperar el collar que le había regalado a Wright. Y para ello, si era necesario, mataría por recuperarlo.

-" _Feenie_ "…De verdad que eres un bobo…

Podía ver el rostro de Dahlia Hawthorne: de una doncella dulce se había convertido en una especie de mujer fría y prepotente.  
Se acariciaba con frecuencia la cabellera, como si tratara de exhibir su "grandeza…"

-Te lo digo de verdad…Una chica no puede contar contigo para nada. Te dije varias veces que no hablaras más del collar, ni de mí. ¡Me das asco!

Esa era la Dahlia Hawthorne que desconocía: el monstruo bajo la máscara de gentileza…  
Todos estaban pasmados, excepto yo y Mia: era algo esperado. Inesperado el grado de su cinismo, pero totalmente previsto que ella fuese cínica.

-¡Eh! ¡Tú, viejo! ¡¿Estás senil o qué?! –decía fríamente Dahlia al Juez. -¡¿Por qué no dices algo en lugar de quedarte ahí sentado como un torpe?!  
-¡¿S-Srta. Hawthorne?! ¡¿Que ha pasado?! –se preocupaba el juez.  
-¡Bah! ¿De verdad le sorprende tanto? ¿O es que me prefiere…así, Sr. Juez? –dijo cambiando su rostro de nuevo a la típica y dulce sonrisa que ofreció en el juicio pasado donde ella fue puesta en libertad. Una peligrosa bipolaridad que a todos tenían congelados. -Bueno, pues no tengo nada más que decir. Ahora me marcho, si no tienen mas inconveniente…  
-P-pero si n-no ha terminado usted… -tartamudeaba el juez. Pero Dahlia ocultó su rostro, hablando groseramente.  
-¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces dígale a esa vieja repelente que termine ya!

Ella se había retirado, mientras que Mia hacia lo posible para detenerla hasta que pude oír un detalle: si seguía así, podría pagarlo caro con su carrera de abogada.  
A continuación, el juez siguió.

-Se vería obligada a renunciar para siempre a su distintivo de letrada, me temo.  
-Será mejor que se lo piense bien, Doña Fey… ¿O debería decir Doña Falla? –dijo Dahlia, ocultando su rostro.  
-¿Puede usted ofrecernos una prueba que demuestre la culpabilidad del testigo?

Sabía que Mia no se echaría atrás…no hoy ni ahora ni nunca. No por seres como ésa monstruosidad de cabellera rojiza.  
Hasta yo me jugaría el pellejo por llevarla ante la justicia.

-¡Su Señoría! ¡La defensa desea presentar pruebas!


	9. El Caso Recordado

**09» El Caso Recordado**

* * *

11 de Abril del 2014  
2:25 p.m.  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala No. 2

Solicitó mostrar pruebas definitivas contra Dahlia. Algo que hasta yo hubiese hecho, a pesar de no tenerlas y de que fuese mi última oportunidad de tenerla agarrada de hasta por la punta de la lengua…

-¡Es imposible! ¡N-no puede! –ahora se ponía nervioso Payne.  
-¡Estúpida! –gritaba fríamente Dahlia…pero podía saber que su fin estaba cerca.  
-Si es usted incapaz de establecer la culpabilidad de la testigo me temo que impondré una severa condena al Sr. Wright.  
-Entiendo, Su Señoría.

Pero Dahlia no había terminado todavía…

-Ya me imagino los titulares de la prensa de mañana… Abogada prometedora cae en picado antes de haber llegado a remontar…  
-Bien, Srta. Fey. Presente las pruebas, por favor. ¡Quiero que nos demuestre que la Srta. Hawthorne quería envenenar al Sr. Wright!

Fue cuando mostró de evidencia decisiva. Algo que no me pensé: un frasco de medicina llamado "Coldkiller X".  
En la primera sesión del juicio, se concluyó que ésta medicina fue encontrada junto con el cadáver de Doug Swallow. Era la medicina de Phoenix Wright usado para el catarro, pero él jamás la encontró…

-Je, je, je… ¿Acaso la abogada a contraído un catarro?  
-Aunque fuera así, nunca tomaría estas pastillas. Después de todo…están envenenadas.

Cierto…si quería el collar, para obtenerlo tenía que matar a Wright…  
Su frasco de medicina se perdió en la hora del almuerzo, pero él nunca salía sin él, además de que casi todo lo hacía junto a su novia, Dahlia…es obvio lo que pasó.

-Fue ella quien le quitó el frasco de medicina, y luego lo envenenó, sabiendo que el Sr. Wright tomaría las pastillas.  
-¡PROTESTO! –chilló nervioso Payne. -¿Acaso se ha olvidado de que era la víctima, Doug Swallow quien tenía las pastillas?  
-Quisiera recordar al tribunal el crimen ocurrido hace poco tiempo…

El envenenamiento de Diego Armando. De nuevo, ella estaba metida en eso…  
Según quedó, el café del abogado fue envenenado, y cayó en un coma profundo.

-¿Dónde ocultó las pruebas la Srta. Hawthorne? El veneno debía de estar en la botella del collar que ella le dio a otra persona para no llevarla encima. Alguien con quien se había topado en la sala de lectura… ¡Mi cliente, Phoenix Wright!

Era claro lo que pasaba, pero por oficio, había que decir cada detalle.

-Sí, así es…Y esta vez volvió a hacer lo mismo. –Decía Mia. –Tras empujar a la víctima, el Sr. Phoenix Wright abandonó la escena del crimen. Y fue entonces cuando apareció la asesina, Dahlia Hawthorne que llevaba el frasco de medicina envenenado…Pretendía utilizarlo para llevar a cabo su plan de asesinar al Sr. Wright.  
-Hmm, creo que testificó diciendo que iba a verse con el acusado… -dijo el juez.

Exacto. Ahora hasta Dahlia misma había cavado su propia tumba…

-Si. Vio y oyó todo lo ocurrido en la escena del crimen. Incluido lo que estaban discutiendo acusado y víctima, y la ruptura del cable. Fue entonces cuando comprendió: "¡No puedo dejar vivo a Swallow!", y usó el cable eléctrico cortado para silenciarlo para siempre. Por desgracia para ella, entonces se produjo el problema. El Sr. Wright, al que ella creía huido, volvió para ver que había sido de la víctima. Y además de eso, a causa del corte de la luz, aparecieron también algunos estudiantes. No es de extrañar que cayera, como ella misma dijo, en un estado de pánico. Recuerden que llevaba consigo un frasco de medicina envenenada…me lo imagino…debió de pensar: "¿Y si me registran, igual que en la otra ocasión?". ¡Decidió deshacerse de las pruebas del mismo modo que entonces! ¡Se la dio a otra persona! En éste caso, y por decirlo de un modo… ¡A Doug Swallow!

La historia tras lo ocurrido se había revelado, pero Dahlia seguía sin rendirse…

-Oh venga, vamos. No se habrán dejado engañar por ella, ¿verdad? ¡Esta estúpida no es más que una sucia y apestosa embustera! ¿Y bien, señor fiscal? -añadió con su gentil sonrisa, digna de temerse…  
-¿¡Eh!?...S-sí… Tiene toda la razón. ¡Es su desesperación quien acusa!  
-Hmm…me pregunto cuál de nosotros es el desesperado… -decía Mia con total tranquilidad… -Bueno Srta. Hawthorne. Estas pastillas… ¿Le importaría tomarse algunas?  
-¡¿Qu-qué?!  
-Bueno, el Sr. Wright se comió su collar, ¿no? Ahora le toca a usted demostrar su inocencia. ¿Qué me dice? Si no soy más que una sucia y apestosa embustera, no tiene nada que temer. ¡Así que, vamos, enséñenoslo! ¡Le reto a probar esas pastillas ahora mismo!

Con aquellas declaraciones, podía oír como gruñía Dahlia en voz baja pero fuertemente…para después ir revelando poco a poco su verdadero rostro…una maldad indescriptible…

-¡MIA FEY…! ¡MIA… FEYY…!

Juré que al ver su rostro, sus ojos estaban en blanco, mientras que con ésa mirada, mataría a cualquiera en fuego, hielo o los petrificaría. Todo rastro de aquella persona dulce parecía dejar de existir, y el semblante de la mujer fría y calculadora quedó en el pasado, pensando que era su peor rostro…

-¿Crees que has ganado? ¿¡Eh!? ¿Lo crees, Mia Fey? Je… Je… Je… Je… Je… ¡Muy bien! Por el momento…

Su rostro volvió al de la tierna joven, sorprendiendo por última vez a todo el público.

-…la victoria es tuya.

Un segundo… ¿"Por el momento"? ¡Pero si estaba ligada al anterior caso, se demostró que envenenó a un abogado, y se probó que fue la asesina! ¡Sería…ejecutada, así que no habría una próxima vez! ¿Qué planeaba…?

Después de ser llevaba fuera de la sala, Payne comenzó de nuevo a chillar…

-¡La defensa no ha mostrado una sola prueba que sustente sus absurdas afirmaciones! ¡Me da igual! ¡Yo soy Winston Payne! ¡Y no creo una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho esta abogada novata!

Oh dios…ya podría ver con lo que comenzaría a atacar Mia…

-Bien, Sr. Payne, permita que le pregunte esto. ¿Se atrevería usted a probar las pastillas?  
-¿¡COMO!?  
-Juraría que, no hace mucho, dijo usted que daría la vida por su cliente…

Justo con eso, predecía la caída del fiscal.

-Bueno, si tanto confía en ella…no creerá que las pastillas pueden contener veneno, ¿verdad?  
-Eh…Bueno…Emm…Verá usted…Emm…S-sí…  
-¡Ah, interesante cambio de opinión! ¡¿Hasta que punto confía en ésa mujer?! ¡¿Está dispuesto a jugarse la vida por ella?!

Con un chillido de sorpresa, Payne se quedó paralizado y presa de tanto estrés, se le calló tanto pelo que quedó casi calvo. A continuación, se siguieron los procedimientos de que era lo que quedaba de Dahlia, y el juez preguntó cierta cosa…

-¿Srta. Fey?  
-¿S-sí, Su Señoría?  
-Dijo antes que la Srta. Dahlia Hawthorne y usted se conocían…

Una pausa se hizo en toda la sala. Hasta yo esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella, pero no ninguna como aquella.

-Su Señoría…Eso no tiene nada que ver con este caso.

Con ésas palabras en mi mente, aún no lograba entender que querría decir Mia…pero un día lo entendería. Entendería que significa decir ésas palabras. No se trataba de perdonar, ni de olvidar, pero ésa historia sería diferente.  
Oh tal vez se preguntarán "¿Y por qué nos hablas de ella en vez de ti mismo?".  
Bueno, es solo que siento que le debo demasiado a Mia…Y errar en mis pasos es algo que no puedo cometer.  
Desde que me dio aquella reliquia Fey, y desde que dijo ésas palabras.  
Han sido tantos recuerdos dolorosos y uno que otro recuerdo gratificante.  
Pero sobre todo, hay cosas que al final, no podrás repagarle a los demás por tal gentileza.


	10. El Caso SL-9

**10» El Caso SL-9**

* * *

19 de Febrero del 2015  
11:30 a.m.  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala No. 2

-Yo los maté…a todos los maté yo.

El caso SL-9…el caso que oscurecería mi carrera.  
Joe Darke, en los pasados días de Septiembre del año anterior, mató a un hombre por accidente con su coche. Después, mató al testigo que iba paseando por la calle, y siguió matando a cada testigo que pudo hasta poder huir de la escena del crimen…  
Un equipo de detectives se unió junto con los dos detectives legendarios, Damon Gant y Lana Skye para resolver éste caso. Pero Darke se escapó de la sala de interrogación hacia las oficinas de Gant y Skye. Ahí se encontraba la hermana menor de Lana, Ema Skye. Pero antes de que fuese atacada por Darke, el fiscal que sería nombrado para el caso de Darke, Neil Marshall, peleó contra Darke, resultando que Darke asesinó al fiscal, y fue encontrado inconsciente por alguna razón.  
Todos se negaban a defender a éste asesino, pero yo me ofrecí por un simple arranque de celos. Yo ganaba solo con la ayuda de mi compañero, Jake Morgan. Esta vez tendría que hacerlo solo...  
El caso de esa herencia fue mi debut. Pero los casos que le siguieron eran cosas que gané solo con ayuda de Jake: de como una chica había asesinado a otra por un arranque de celos. De como un beisbolista mató a una idol, tratando de no dejar rastro. Cómo un actor mataba a su esposa en plena función...  
Todos y cada uno de ésos casos los había resuelto junto a él, mas no por mi propia tiempo de demostrar que yo también podía lograr algo por mi cuenta. Pero antes de entrar a la sala, un hombre de gabardina y sombrero, ambos color blanco, se me acercó. Podía reconocer la placa: Era uno de los del equipo de detectives especializados de la policía. Levantó un poco su cabeza, mostrándome su rostro: una barba de piocha, una cara joven y unos ojos oscuros. Bien podría ser unos cuantos años mayor que yo.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? –dije con calma.  
-Debes dejar éste juicio. –Me dijo seriamente el detective desconocido.  
-¿Disculpe? No creo que eso-  
-Escucha. Perderás éste caso por que lo perderás. No hay forma de ganar…  
-¿Sabe que es lo que hace un abogado, no? Pues a eso vengo.  
-Te pido que dejes esto.  
-Deje de molestar. Y mejor váyase de una vez que yo ganaré, y verá en los periódicos mi nombre: "Ian Goodman: abogado defensor logra veredicto de inocencia en Joe Darke". Suena bien… ¿no?  
-Goodman, ¿eh?…

A continuación, el detective le dio una tarjeta para ubicar el departamento de policía.

-Cualquiera que fuese el resultado, lo espero después del juicio. Después del juicio dirígete al departamento de policía, y dile a la secretaria que buscas las oficinas de asuntos criminales.

Sin poder decir algo, el detective se marchó, dejándome unos minutos más en silencio junto con mi cliente que solo me miraba de manera aburrida. Como si anduviese harto de lo que estaba pasando.  
Tan pronto entramos, el silencio reinaba en la sala, y los únicos que hablábamos eran el juez, el fiscal, Darke y yo. Para colmo, el fiscal al que me enfrentaba no era nada más ni menos que Miles Edgeworth.  
El juicio comenzó terrible…Darke solo tenía un testimonio preciso.

-Yo asesiné a todas ésas personas. –dijo con un gesto altanero, mientras veía al juez y giraba para ver a la audiencia. -¡Así es! ¡ **YO** LOS **MATÉ** A **TODOS**! -gritó descaradamente con jubilo, mientras me lanzaba una mirada descarada y sonriente. Era como si con ésta misma me dijera: " _Te metiste al lugar equivocado, niño..._ ".

Podía ver a los demás como me miraban: me veían como si fuese un cómplice de asesinato, incluyendo a los detectives. Pero peor aún fue al ver como Mia me veía con determinación y mi compañero me veía con desprecio…

-S-Sr. D-Darke… -comenzaba a temblar de miedo no a perder sino a no volver a ser aceptado. -lo que acaba de decir…  
-Si, exacto. Es una confesión de asesinato. ¿Algún problema?

Y con esto, el fiscal se levantó y con una reverencia presentó las pruebas: primero que nada, las fotografías del automóvil de Darke, donde estaban las marcas del atropellamiento y sangre seca. Después, el cuchillo que fue usado para matar a Neil Marshall y un jarrón inestable con la sangre de Neil. Todo apuntaba hacia Darke…y Darke confesaba, harto y cansado del juicio.

-¡PROTESTO! –grite sin esperanzas a Miles. –Se supone que se usó un cuchillo para acabar con la vida de Neil Marshall. ¿Por qué éste cuchillo no está manchado de sangre, mas es el único que tiene las huellas de mi cliente?  
-¿Disculpe?  
-Verá. Hay dos cuchillos en la escena. Uno tiene la sangre de Neil, pero no las huellas de Darke. Y el otro tiene las huellas de Darke, pero ningún indicio de haber herido a Neil. ¡Explique eso!

Pero al pensar que tenía la victoria, un alguacil entró.

-¡Señor Edgeworth! –gritaba casi sin aire.  
-¡Alguacil! ¡Estamos en medio de una sesión! –dijo aquél juez.  
-¡Son las pruebas hechas en ambos cuchillos, además de encontrar una pieza más de evidencia!

Mis ánimos caían al suelo. Parece que todo se pondría peor.

-Bueno, aquí está la explicación de ambos cuchillos. –preparaba Edgeworth las pruebas. -En la escena del crimen se encontró un guante de goma, el cuál tenía por fuera las huellas de Darke. No se me haría raro que usaran un guante para borrar las huellas del mango…  
-Pero… -comenzaba a tener un nudo en el estómago.  
-Oh, y del otro cuchillo logramos hacer una prueba con el líquido de reacción luminol. ¿Y adivine? –dijo haciendo una reverencia más, alistándose para la victoria. –Si se encontraron restos de sangre en el cuchillo.

-Con estas dos pruebas, podemos dar por finalizado el caso: Darke fue el asesino de tantas personas, y del fiscal Neil Marshall. -dijo el juez sin inmutarse.

Normalmente daría un grito de desesperación y las demás personas se inquietarían. Pero ésa vez no sería así: solo reinaba el silencio y fue con un simple resumen del juez que dieron la sentencia de Darke. Me había jugado el pellejo por nada. No salí perdiendo más que mi "prestigio". Era peor que un abogado novato promedio.  
Tan pronto salimos, Mia me puso su mano en el hombro, mirándome con tristeza y decepción, para luego bajarla y alejarse, mientras que Jake la esperaba al final de la escalinata del tribunal, mirándome a mi con la misma mirada de desprecio y odio que tenía antes.

-Ahora todo el mundo está en tu contra, niño…

De nuevo, aquél detective estaba cerca de mi.

-Escuche, no sé qué tipo de hombre creas que soy pero no soy de ése tipo que-  
-Ve cuando gustes. Te esperaré.

Se despidió bajando la cabeza, sin dándome una oportunidad para responder. Con una sonrisa triste, se retiró del lugar.


	11. Una Sola Razón

**11» Una Sola Razón**

* * *

19 de Febrero del 2015  
1:20 p.m.  
Apartamento de Ian Goodman.

Aquél día había sido horrible para mí, y lo acabé llegando a casa sollozante y desesperado. Miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Miles de estupideces que estaba planeando hacer. Todas ellas pasaban y acosaban mi mente, mientras que los abucheos e insultos seguían fuertes y claros. Y fue peor el día siguiente por la mañana: reconociéndome en la calle como el abogado demonio, hombre sin corazón que defiende a un asesino, y que solo lo hacía para ver si lograba tener prestigio. Creo que hasta Diego Armando estaría tirándome de su peor café para ver si eso me despertaba y tal vez diría algo como "Eso es amargo, pero más amargo que mi café, nada.". Tonterías como siempre.  
Jake no se encontraba en casa, y parecía que no habría llegado a dormir. Claramente leía lo que él había dejado en mi escritorio:

 _"¿Por qué? ¡Todo iba bien, y no me escuchaste! Lastimaste a Mia. Podría perdonarte después de mucho tiempo el lastimarme o insultarme muy horriblemente, ¿pero a Mia? Necesito tiempo para pensar...no me busques. Cuando me sienta listo para hablar contigo, volveré."._

Eran ya las siete de la noche, cuando decidí darme una buena ducha fría, para luego salir sin vestirme y prender la TV. Como siempre, las noticias hablaban sobre el juicio y lo ocurrido: y más sobre mí, y las opiniones de los presentadores de TV.

-Deprimente…-me decía a mi mismo, mientras me levantaba del sofá. Poco preocupado por la vida, abrí el refrigerador solo para tomar una lata de cerveza. Sin pausa alguna, me terminé la lata, mientras aún podía oír las telenotas, chismes y chistes en mi contra. Era algo que me irritaba...me hartaba...  
Las cartas de odio...las acusaciones en plena vía pública...- ** _¡CÁLLENSE, MALDITA SEA!_** -grité a todo pulmón, mientras lanzaba la lata de cerveza vacía al televisor, rebotando en la pantalla, mientras que los comentaristas se reían. Era como si se hubiesen burlado de mi simple rabieta. Para dar más infortunio, un par de vecinos gritaban desde el piso superior e inferior, seguidos de vecinos del mismo piso que yo. -Descerebrados... -dije hacia mí mismo, mientras que veía al televisor y me le acercaba. Notando por encima del televisor viejo, se encontraba aún la tarjeta que aquél detective me había dado. -¿Qué...? -intenté completar una pregunta, terminando la pregunta con un eructo. -¿Que querrás, _idiota_? Para que preguntarme si puedo ir yo mismo...

Tomé pluma y un memorándum adhesivo, poniéndolo en la pantalla de la TV, por si no quería ver otra cosa.

-"No me busques". Creo que con eso bastará.

Lo pegué en la pantalla y comencé a vestirme con lo que tenía a la mano: ropa interior, calcetines, unos zapatos, jeans, una camisa azul a cuadros sobre una camiseta de manga larga negra, y una chaqueta con gorro. Con éste armamento y mi pobre camuflaje, salí del departamento. Todo a mi alrededor era deprimente y molesto. Lo que de verdad me quebraba la cabeza era la estúpida amabilidad del detective que me había dado ésa tarjeta. ¿Quien era aquél detective misterioso y que se traía conmigo? No había mejor momento para salir, respirar y seguir siendo mirado, mientras podrían apuntar hacia mí y hablar a mis espaldas. Sino era ahora, no sería nunca.  
Justo pasó un par de horas en un viaje de bus hasta llegar a la estación de policía. La recepcionista me atendió un poco fría, mientras yo me daba la idea que había ya visto mi rostro.

-¿Qué quiere? -dijo la mujer de cara estirada, de aparentemente cuarenta años de edad.  
-Yo…quiero ver a alguien de asuntos criminales…  
-¿Nombre?  
-No lo se…digo, solo sé que vestía de blanco y-  
-Si, se encuentra en su oficina. Muchos salieron. Tercer piso, por la izquierda. –dijo de manera altanera y con la actitud que alguien tendría para comunicar un perfecto "vete de mí vista".

Con calma y pesadez subí las escaleras de mármol hacia la tercera planta y fui a mi izquierda por un corredor largo con una alfombra rojiza vieja y las múltiples persianas viejas que no dejaban entrar mucha luz por las ventanas. Al final, solo habían dos puertas: una que daba a una pequeña oficina, el cuál era el del sargento, y el de la izquierda, dando a una gran cantidad de cubículos, y unas oficinas grandes. La única que aún tenía su luz encendida estaba al final de todas las demás oficinas.  
Entrando, noté como el detective tenía la gabardina junto con su sombrero colgado en un perchero, mientras que dejaba ver si figura en blanco, su cabellera corta y algo despeinada, su vestimenta blanca excepto por los tirantes celestes que usaba y un pañuelo azul de lunares blancos…

-Viniste después de todo…Ian Goodman.  
-Perdóneme, pero no tengo idea de que me habla.  
-Heh, bueno…tú has cambiado, y yo también he cambiado. En unos cuantos años te has vuelto más fuerte de carácter, pero aún te falta madurar.  
-De nuevo, no sé que quiere decir. Será mejor que se aclare o me voy de aquí.  
-Pues…si no hay de otra…

Aquella vez, él se acercó y puso su mano en mi hombro, mientras me miraba con ésa gentileza característica de él.

-…y no te acuerdas de mi…si que cambias, Ian…

Esta vez sonrió como si recordara algo con nostalgia. Ahora yo definitivamente sentí como esto iba por mal camino…pero si, si no hubiese sido por el altoparlante del teléfono de la oficina, no hubiese sabido que pasaba en realidad. Y claro, irónicamente era la secretaria llamándolo.

-"Oye Goodman, confirma la visita de aquél abogado malhablado. Que no me agrada que esté contigo…".

Rápidamente el detective corrió hacia su escritorio, respondiendo a la secretaria.

-Descuida Lilly, está todo bien. En un momento salimos.

El apellido que dijo…pero ¿Qué no se refería a mí…?

-Bueno, como dije. Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, Ian.  
-…eres…

Ahora me acercaba con más inseguridad. ¿Por qué me sentía así? Me temblaban un poco las piernas, mientras que me sentía por dentro, con el pasar de los segundos, más chico y más chico. ¿Por qué me sentía aliviado con verlo? Odiaba que me vieran llorar, o soltando lágrimas. Lo único que podía era apretar mis puños, mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Heh…has crecido. Y ahora eres todo un abogado. Vamos, que ya no eres un niño para no levantar tu frente en alto y llorar. -dijo con una risa radiante.

Lo había encontrado. Normalmente como en todo drama, uno saltaría con felicidad o con alivio de haber encontrado a un ser querido después de varios años. Pero en ésta ocasión, las cosas eran al revés: solo recibí un abrazo mientras que yo me sentía incapaz de devolverle ésa gentileza. Pero algo era seguro: de entre las mil cosas que me habían pasado por la cabeza el otro día, estaba seguro que no necesitaría comprar soga, ni usar una navaja para afeitar, ni cuchillos ni algún limpiador en la casa. Aunque me estaba yendo horrible, ya tenía una cosa sola por la cuál vivir: mi hermano había vuelto a mi vida.


	12. Alivio

**12» Alivio**

* * *

19 de Febrero del 2015  
3:48 p.m.  
Departamento de Asuntos Criminales

No sabía que decir, mientras me acercaba y reconocía poco a poco quien era él en verdad. Justo como cuando tenía menos de ocho años, pude recordar a mi hermano.

-… ¿Bruce? –me sentí débil por hablar así, como si él hubiese muerto y lo viera con vida. Me sentía estúpidamente débil, pero aliviado.  
Me estrechó la mano de una forma tranquila y después me abrazó con fuerza, mientras él echaba una risa.  
-¡Ja! ¡Cuántos años, y aún lloras cuando pierdes en un juego! ¡Vamos, que siempre hay más oportunidades!

Era extraño, pero era la primera vez que me sentía tan bien. No era un típico momento por el que uno pasaba cuando otros lo reconfortaban si perdían en algo o si no lograban graduarse. Era algo completamente diferente y más fuerte, obvio. Ver a tu hermano después de mucho tiempo, y que él te apoye, aún después de tal grave error. No tenía palabras para eso.

-Bueno, suficiente sentimentalismo. ¿Qué tal si vamos a un buen restaurant y comemos algo? Tanto papeleo no me ha dejado comer…y lo que más quiero es olvidar éste caso.  
-Igualmente. –decía aguantándome las lágrimas mientras tallaba mis ojos con una mano, mientras le regresaba una sonrisa.  
-¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Que sean hamburguesas! ¡Yo invito!  
-Hehe, siempre fuiste fanático de la comida rápida.

Nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del departamento de policía, llevándome hacia un deportivo color gris. Era un modelo no tan viejo, pero nada moderno.

-Me costó algo de tiempo ahorrar para él. Los policías no son bien pagados, y los detectives…bueno…  
-Al menos tienes un buen carro…también has de tener buen departamento.  
-Claro…luego iremos allá. Pero primero a mi restaurant favorito.

Acto seguido, subimos al carro y manejó por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar a un restaurante de aspecto viejo. Me recordaba a los restaurantes viejos de los 50's. Tan pronto bajamos, entramos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas cercanas, sentándonos uno frente al otro. Una camarera pelirroja llegó, sin traer alguna lista…

-Oh vaya, pero si es Bruce~y.  
-Hola Erica. Ya tenía tiempo sin venir.  
-Claro que si… ¡Uy! Y ése joven que te acom- ¡Ay, no me digas que-!  
-Hehe, claro que no Erica: es mi hermano. Ian, ella es Erica: la camarera que siempre me ha atendido cada vez que vengo aquí. Erica, mi hermanito.

Llevó sus manos al rostro, dando un leve chillido de emoción.

-Pero bueno, sí que se parecen… ¡Pero no debería hacer esto, díganme que es lo que quieren!  
-Será lo de siempre. Que sea un plato igual a mi hermano.  
-Entendido. ¡En un momento se los doy!

Tan pronto ella se fue, jalé a mi hermano de su pañuelo y lo acerqué…

-Muy bien, ¿qué tanto has hecho a mis espaldas hermano…? –decía con un mínimo enojo pero también con una sonrisa.  
-Hehe, nada malo, lo juro. –se defendía con una sonrisa nerviosa y demasiado obvia.  
-Si estuviéramos en un juicio, ya hubiese descubierto lo que ocultas…  
-¡Haha, nada de eso! ¡Porque no oculto nada!

Era un pequeño alboroto, pero no podíamos evitar que nos divirtiéramos como cuando éramos niños…y claro, me fue inesperada el hambre voraz de Bruce. Comía demasiado, aunque por suerte él pagaría la cuenta.

-Oye, ¿tienes donde quedarte?

Cuando dijo eso, me vino una mala idea a la mente, pero creo que era lo mejor por aquél momento.

-No…digo, me quedo en casa de un amigo, pero creo que sería mejor si me moviera de ahí por un rato.  
-Suena bien para mí. Bueno, ¿recogemos tus cosas y nos dirigimos a la nueva casa?  
-Vaya…primero te fuiste y ahora eres demasiado bueno.  
-Pues por pura ironía, nuestro apellido es "Goodman". Además, me llaman así siempre por el hecho de que soy "demasiado blando" con muchos, mas no con mis enemigos.  
- _Ser duro con los enemigos._ –repetía en mi mente.  
-Bueno, ¿estás listo para irte?

Asentí. Era una decisión que podría afectar fuertemente a Jake en un futuro, o eso pensé. Era lo más probable.  
Tan pronto terminamos de comer, pagó la cuenta y nos fuimos directamente al auto. Le di las indicaciones para poder llegar a donde vivía, y le dije que me esperara. Que solo abriera el portaequipaje.  
Subí las escaleras hasta mi departamento, y entré para ver que nada había sido movido. Seguro Jake aún no llegaba.  
A toda prisa saqué unas maletas donde metí toda mi ropa, mis objetos. Pero no podía evitar sentir algo de injusticia al irme así por una pelea que creo se podría resolver.  
De nuevo, despegué el memorándum que había pegado, y lo pegué sobre el nuevo que había escrito. Después de ver el primer mensaje, leería ahora: "Te veo mañana en el bufete. Adiós."  
A pesar de que si lo vería de nuevo, y de que si volvería a ése departamento, me propuse a escribir de tal manera como si no me volvería a ver otra vez.  
Claro, la diferencia sería que no habría un compañero de cuarto en calzoncillos, respondiendo preguntas analíticas con precisión mientras duerme, ni comidas raras en el refrigerador…pero aun así, es mi compañero.  
Ésa era mi decisión. Pero nadie puede predecir el futuro…


	13. Renacer

**13» Renacer**

* * *

24 de Junio del 2015  
6:20 p.m.  
Bufete Grossberg & Co.

Han pasado varios meses desde que dejé mi antiguo hogar, y me mudé con mi hermano. Sí, he visto varias veces a Jake, pero le trato como desconocido. No por enojo o rabieta, pero lo hago para proponerme una meta.  
Desde el caso SL-9, mi carrera estaba tocando fondo. Y sentí que era mejor dejarse olvidar como el abogado que fui y sería alguien diferente. Si hablaba con Mía y con Diego Armando como buenos colegas, mas no como amigos. A Jake le dirigía la palabra como a algún empleado desconocido, y todo por mi meta: ser un abogado diferente. Dejar de ser ambicioso y ponerme mis metas.  
Todo el día en el bufete solo fueron días de papeleo para unos casos menores de parte del señor Grossberg, nada fuera de lo común.  
Las horas tardías del bufete eran cansadas, hasta que llegó Mia a mi escritorio, mientras cargaba unos papeles.

-Vaya: todos en vacaciones, y nosotros rompiéndonos el lomo… -le comenté a Mia.  
-Bueno, así es el trabajo… ¿no? –me dijo con una sonrisa. –Si quieres, puedes retirarte…digo, solo faltan dos listas que terminar. Y de ahí, todos a casa.  
-Oh…esto… ¿Estás segura? Digo, ¿no necesitas de mi ayuda?  
-Para eso están Jake y Hammond. Tengo a dos hombres para el trabajo. –dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa y un guiño.  
-Espera… ¿Qué estás insinuando? –dije con una mueca, sospechando lo que quería decirme.  
-¡Jajaja! Descuida…tu relájate. Ve a casa y descansa por hoy.

Asintiendo, me levanté de mi escritorio, tomé mi abrigo, y salí del despacho por las puertas dobles, hacia la calle. Me tomó poco más de veinte minutos el llegar a pie al complejo de departamentos que estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad. Era un edificio algo viejo por fuera, pero por dentro se le había dado una remodelación reciente, la cual dejaba al edificio como nuevo.  
Subí hasta el tercer piso del edificio por una escalera angosta de madera barnizada, mientras recorría los pasillos blancos con sus alfombrados limpios y de colores opacos. Era como la mezcla de un café con leche, perfecto para una mañana, y sutil para la noche.  
Llegué hasta el apartamento 94, y abrí la puerta, llegando a un sutil recibidor de dos metros por dos, de paredes color anís. A mi izquierda, a donde me dirigí primero, se llegaba al dormitorio. Como estaba planeado solo para Bruce, había una cama doble al fondo, dando con las ventanas que te dejaban ver hacia la avenida principal, y su vida nocturna. A mano izquierda dentro del dormitorio, estaba la entrada al baño de tres por tres: con un retrete, lavamanos, ducha y bañera. Además de que tenía igualmente una ventana dando a la avenida, aunque solo era para ventilar el baño. Al llegar al dormitorio y dejar caer mi abrigo, seguí por la derecha de ése corredor. Llegando directamente a una pequeña cocina de tres metros, y seguir por la izquierda hacia la sala donde había un sillón de pana color gris en el que se podía ver con comodidad la televisión de treinta y dos pulgadas, y a lado un sofá del mismo material que el sillón, pero en color beige: el cuál venía con alguien incluido…

-Eh, ¿Qué tal te fue?

Me quedé congelado del miedo solo al ver a mi hermano, pero porque me recordó a alguien…  
Se encontraba usando su bóxer a rayas azules y blancas, junto con una playera blanca y su sombrero blanco. se encontraba recostado en el sofá, comiendo una paleta helada con toda la pereza del mundo.

-… ¿Estás seguro de que somos hermanos? –dije con una ligera sospecha en mis genes, pensando que posiblemente Jake podría ser más pariente de mi propio hermano que yo mismo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¡Hace una horrible ola de calor! Además de que no estoy en servicio…en un rato más me daré un baño y a la cama.  
-Por favor, usa algo…que el calor no es pretexto para dormir como te plazca… -le dije, teniendo un leve mal recuerdo de la primera vez que dormí en el apartamento. Sobre todo por el mísero hecho de que tenía que compartir la cama con mi hermano…hasta que pudiese comprar la mía.  
-Oh vamos. Somos hermanos…además, como si tú no tuvieras algo que yo no-  
-¡Suficiente de ése tema, y mejor cambiemos a otro! –dije con un leve apuro de ya no querer saber que diría Bruce. -¿Cómo pagaremos la mensualidad?  
-Oh, con un buen caso, claro está.  
-Uy, eso suena tan bien… -dije con un tono sarcástico.  
-Pues que bien. Que mañana te verás con una acusada de un homicidio en la delegación. Y si la defiendes bien, nos pagaran un buen para ésta mensualidad.  
-Espera… -dije mientras digería la noticia. -¡¿Tomaste un caso por mí?!  
-De hecho…sí. Descuida, yo seré el inspector a cargo del caso, así que aun si no sales ganando tú del caso, tendremos para la mensualidad de lo mío. Además…o tú tomabas el caso, o lo tomaría ése compañero tuyo, "Drake".  
-¿Jake?  
-Sí, él…

Me extrañó que supiera algo ahora del trabajo de Jake. Aunque no era nada nuevo. Él se volvía un abogado prestigioso y de renombre, resolviendo casos que no habría pensado antes poder resolver yo por mi propia cuenta.

-Vaya, al parecer, y por el gesto que tuviste… -dijo con una pausa, mientras que se acomodaba el sombrero, dejando ver solo su ojo derecho que lo observaba con atención, para luego dejarlo caer y taparle la vista de nuevo. -Bueno, cena bien y date un buen baño para ésa cita.  
-Si cla- ¿Cita? ¿Qué dices?  
-Bueno, no estoy en contra de tus preferencias, pero soy tu hermano, y te apo-  
-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! -le grité enojado y paralizado por la tontería que decía mi hermano.  
-¿Ah, entonces no era tu novio? Oh, eso significa que no hay problema en como duerma ésta noche, ¿Eh? ¡Jajajajaja!  
-Eres un…

Claro…éstos días siempre eran de los que él se burlaba de mí, o entrabamos en una típica riña entre hermanos, pero nada grave. Más parecía que nos dedicábamos a pasarla bien.  
Si me hubiese enterado desde mucho antes. Ésas burlas…ésas riñas…esos momentos incómodos que siempre habían entre nosotros dos como hermanos, los hubiera disfrutado más tiempo.


	14. Noveno Misterio

**14» Noveno misterio**

* * *

25 de Junio del 2015  
11:15 p.m.  
Tribunal del distrito  
Sala No. 2

-Es más que obvio que ella es la asesina… ¡Mi amiga no murió por nada!

En la sala solo se escuchaba como resonaba la voz de la testigo, una chica de melena rosada, piel clara y ojos verdes. Su cuerpo era de medidas perfectas, pero a pesar de andar vistiendo unos zapatos de tacón rosados, con un conjunto de mezclilla azul oscuro y una corta camisa blanca junto con dos brazaletes cafés, no debía de ser tomada a la ligera.  
Su nombre era Aiyana Reeves. Era una agente de seguridad nacional que perseguía junto a su compañera, la víctima, Alice Brust, un círculo de terroristas hace unos años atrás. Claro, omitió los detalles.  
Si bien recuerda la agente Reeves, alguien estaba inmiscuido, señalando a la responsable. mi cliente: Eira Bellany. Una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años, piel clara, pelirroja y de ojos verdes. Ella usaba una camisa blanca con un abrigo ligero de color púrpura, y una falda blanca con detalles verdes, junto a unos zapatos blancos. La cuál no tuve tiempo de hablar con ella antes, más que unos cinco minutos en la delegación para avisarle que me haría cargo de su caso, y diez minutos antes de la audiencia para que me contara los hechos, además de ser " _interrrumpido_ ".  
Según sé: la noche anterior, la noche del asesinato, Eira se encontraba en un parque de diversiones junto a lo que se llamaban "Los cuartos ambidiestros", una atracción donde al entrar a una de éstas seis habitaciones, que por dentro eran elevadores, incluían sus paredes hechos de espejos en los cuáles sé pone el rumor que en uno de ésos reflejos aparece una de dos personas: la que más amas en el mundo…o tu peor enemigo.  
Eira era conocida de la agente Brust, y solo estaban relajándose ya que hubo un asalto anteriormente, y la agente solo quería retirar las presiones de ella y de Eira. Pero Eira se retiró unos minutos para ir al baño, mientras que le avisaba a la agente Brust que entrase primero, que luego la alcanzaba. Al regresar, después de cierto ruido fuerte y extraño, Eira volvió a ver si ella estaba bien. Pero se sorprendió al encontrar a dos personas que, se encontraban infringiendo la ley de cierta manera obscena.  
Lo curioso fue qué, hace un testimonio atrás, ése sujeto dijo: "Yo llegué con mi novia al segundo cuarto, contando de derecha a izquierda".  
Según Eira, Alice había entrado al último cuarto de la derecha y cuando ella volvió a entrar, se encontraban ellos ahí, en el cuarto que según Eira, había entrado Alice. Pero lo curioso fue, que ella apareció en el cuarto que estaba en el extremo opuesto, el de la izquierda…  
En términos sencillos: La agente Brust entró en el último cuarto, de izquierda a derecha. La pareja de novios, entró en el quinto cuarto, de izquierda a derecha.  
Pero tan pronto Eira entró al cuarto donde Alice supuestamente estaba, se topó con ésa pareja. Y Alice se encontraba ahora en el primer cuarto, contando de izquierda a derecha.  
No se encontraron restos de sangre que indicaran que ella fuese llevada de un cuarto al otro, o que le hubiesen tocado. Además, la pareja había declarado ya que ellos habían entrado unos treinta minutos antes de que la agente Brust llegase al parque de atracciones.  
Un caso más complicado de lo que pensaba. De vez en cuando le echaba una mirada de frustración al ponerme en tal caso tan problemático, él respondiendo solo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Podía ver como Eira era inocente. No por su aspecto, ni por su comportamiento, pero simplemente, daba ésa aura. Tan difícil de explicar. Tan fácil como ponerlo como una corazonada, pero más complicado que eso.  
Y más complicado no la podía tener. Frente a mí había una fiscal de la que nunca había oído…Vittoria Repin. Su aspecto era "especial"…una mujer rubia de piel tan blanca como la nieve, unos profundos ojos azules cautivadores y a la vez, trampas mortales. Estaba graduada con "honores" de su instituto sobre abogacía y leyes alrededor del mundo. Con una trenza bajo una gorra militar verde olivo, me miraba con una frialdad dulce y temible. Usaba un uniforme militar con muchas medallas de distintos colores, con un par de pantalones beige muy ajustados, sobre un par de botas oscuras…

-Vaya…señor " _Gutman_ ". Me gustaría como puede enfrentarse a esto…  
Di un profundo resoplido, y dirigí mi vista a la fiscal.  
-Será un placer…  
-Oh, solamente que antes de que sigamos…  
-¿Si? –intercedió el juez.

Vittoria dio un chasquido simple y elegante, resonando en toda la sala. A continuación, saliendo desde las mesas de los abogados y del juez, unas pantallas transparentes aparecieron, mientras que de igual forma, aparecían dos pantallas traslúcidas bajando del techo y se postraban frente al público y una enfrente del juez, a la vista de quien estuviese en el estrado.

-¿¡Qu-que rayos es esto!? –decía yo con sobresalto.  
-Oh…solo un regalo de parte de Rusia…con amor, de Vittoria Repin. –Terminó, lanzándome un beso y guiñándome. Era una clara muestra no de amor, pero de enemistad. A pesar de su belleza, podía sentir repulsión hacia ella por su actitud.  
–Verá, por medio de proyecciones, todos en la sala puedan ver las pruebas, además del juez y de nosotros, chico de leyes.  
-Tch…vale…entonces, procederé con mi interrogatorio.

Sabía que comenzaba a estar en problemas, pero no daría marcha atrás.  
Instantáneamente, me apareció un holograma frente a mí, mostrándome a la víctima. Alice…  
Una mujer morena, de cabellera oscura, y un cuerpo elegante. Usaba un conjunto de traje beige, con una camisa color oliva…para mí, bien podría pasar como una versión moderna de Cleopatra.

-Es más que obvio decir que ella es la víctima, su amiga, y compañera de-  
-¡Claro que sí! ¡¿Y que con eso?! –me interrumpía Aiyana totalmente furiosa, por el hecho de defender a su amiga.  
-Nada…solo quería dejar en claro algo personal.  
-¿Personal? –dijo el juez.  
-Por la forma en la que ella actúa descontroladamente, su testimonio puede deberse al arranque de ira que siente por encontrar a la primera persona en la escena del crimen…la cual, bien puede ser inocen-  
-¡ _Prrotesto_!–se escuchó desde el puesto de la fiscal. –Fantástico… _perro rrecuerrde_ que las _pruebas_ lo son todo. Si no tiene algo con que _rrespaldar_ su hipótesis, _mejorr guárrdesela_ _parra_ usted solo.

Su acento tan marcado me daba " _rrepulsión_ "…y unas ganas de darle una lección de cómo hablar bien el idioma. Pero ella tenía razón: sin pruebas, todo es inútil.

-Dígame. ¿Cuándo llegó usted a la escena?  
-Fue cuando ya habían hablado a la policía. Ellos avisaron a…mi oficina. Me dirigí con urgencia al parque de atracciones, solo para verle a ella…Eira…sosteniendo a Alice.  
-¿Puede describir la arma de-?  
-Eso es simple. Fue un _brroche_.

Inmediatamente, con otro holograma, apareció frente a mí la fotografía tomada por uno de los investigadores forense, haciendo un acercamiento al pecho de la víctima. Justo ahí, estaba enterrado en su pecho, un enorme broche que más parecía una llave. Después pasaron otra imagen donde mostraban el broche: un broche de aproximadamente diez centímetros, con una punta de acero. La punta de acero de diez centímetros perforó el corazón, dejando de fuera el adorno más satírico para la ocasión: Un conjunto de flores blancas, negras y turquesa, hechas de piedra de fantasía…ahora manchadas por el rojo carmesí, asimilando no solo las flores sino la mancha entera al enorme florecer carmesí de una rosa sangrienta, en el pecho de Alice.


	15. El Gato de Schrödinger

**15»** **El Gato de Schrödinger**

* * *

25 de Junio del 2015  
11:48 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

-¿Hay huellas de la acusada en él?  
-No, no se encontraron. –dijo el juez.  
-Entonces, le acusa a mi cliente por el hecho de verle en la escena.  
-¡¿Quién más si no es ella?! –me gritó, levantándose del podio con ambas manos, y mirándome con desafío, y yo respondiéndole igual…pero luego me di cuenta: estaba peleando con una jovencita de no más de veinte años…mayor de edad, pero aún muy joven.  
-Dígame, testigo… ¿Puede explicar que era el enorme ruido que ocurrió y que nadie puede explicar?  
-No sé de qué me habla… -me dijo torciendo su boca, haciéndome una mueca y girando su cabeza, haciéndome entender lo harta que se encontraba.  
-Eso es fácil, abogado… -oí que dijo Vittoria.

Inmediatamente, un holograma se presentó ante mí. Una fotografía de la escena del crimen. Podía ver como se encontraban las seis habitaciones, y como se encontraba ahí mismo a unos metros, una grúa. Un cargador.

-La grúa. -me le quedé viendo con ambos ojos abiertos. –Ya veo…

La fiscal se me quedó viendo fríamente, analizando cada uno de mis movimientos. Lo que se decía de ella era verdad: eran pocas las veces en las que abría la boca. Y cuando lo hacía, vaya que te dejaba a ti boquiabierto.

-Es más que obvio que el sonido que el testigo anterior pudo oír era el de la grúa cercana, encendida y comenzando a trabajar. ¡Eso es!

Pero algo rondaba por mi mente… ¿Solo eso era?

-Y bueno señor Goodman… ¿qué tiene que ver el movimiento de la grúa con nuestro caso? –me señaló el juez. –Digo…no le veo algo llamativo a la grúa…

Lo tenía muy cerca, y a la vez muy lejos…pero lo inexplicable aún eran los testimonios contradiciéndose… ¿Cómo pudieron cambiar el cuarto, terminando ellos en el cuarto donde antes estaba Alice?

-Un momento, disculpen.

De entre el público, un nuevo personaje hizo aparición: un hombre de pantalón gris y zapatos oscuros, con bata de laboratorio, camisa naranja rojiza, de piel aperlada y cabellera castaña y enmarañada. Fue hasta un punto donde el juez estuviera cerca de él, y le entregara un par de fotografías. Seguido de esto, un par de hologramas aparecieron frente a mí, mostrándome las dos fotografías…una desde otro ángulo, mostrando la grúa, y otra mostrando de otro ángulo igualmente a la grúa, y los cuartos, mostrando ahora un dato curioso.  
El suelo a lado del cuarto donde se encontraba el testigo, la tierra, dejaba una rara marca…

-K-Klaus… -dijo Aiyana, titubeando.  
-¿D-de que se trata esto? ¿Quién es usted? –decía el juez.  
-Oh…mis disculpas señor… -dijo con una reverencia. –Soy el agente Klaus Neisser. Soy un compañero de trabajo de la agente Reeves. De hecho, estoy a cargo del laboratorio e investigación forense… -dijo acomodándose la bata, ya que con la reverencia quedó mal puesta. –Vine a entregar ésta evidencia.  
-¡UN MOMENTO! –Grité más que con sospechas sobre él, un enfado de injusticia, ya que vi el rostro de mi hermano, extrañado por éstas pruebas.  
-¿Disculpe? –me vio el sujeto con pinta de científico.  
-No podemos aceptar éstas pruebas. No han pasado por las pautas de seguridad de la policía para-  
-Hoo…con que es eso… -dijo llevándose la mano derecha a su frente, como un gesto de pena. –Señor abogado…nuestra agencia no está obligada a seguir los métodos del gobierno.  
-…que… ¿Qué dice?  
-Bueno, no se me permite hablar al respecto. Solo le diré que no importa la policía…nuestra jurisdicción hasta está por encima de éste juez. –Dijo, apuntando con la mano derecha y elegantemente hacia el calvo juez que miraba atónito al agente Neisser. –Así que: toda prueba aportada por mi agencia está más que aceptable para usarse. No en favor o en contra del acusado, me temo que eso no…  
-Entonces… ¿a favor de quién? –pregunté, mientras miraba a Vittoria. Podía verle como permanecía callada, fría y observando lo que ocurría.

Bien pude recordar como en unos documentales sobre juegos mentales y psicoanálisis, mientras unos hablaban, una tercera persona le observaba los gestos, y estudiaba sus conductas…y creo que ésta era la Vittoria que pelearía de verdad contra mí…

-Ho, verá que no favorece a quien, sino a _qué._  
-¿Q-qué?  
- _El gato de Schrödinger… -_ susurró Vittoria

-Señor abogado, le regalo a usted, y a la señorita fiscal una pizca de prueba. La prueba, es una caja.

Mientras que el investigador apuntaba a una zona vacía de la pantalla principal, apareció una caja en ésta.

-Imaginen. Sólo imaginen: dentro de ésta caja, hay un isótopo radioactivo que lanza una radiación no mortal. Junto a ésta, hay un frasco con gas mortífero que, si se llegase a romper por la irradiación de éste isótopo, podría llegar a matar al pobre animal que hay dentro. Ahora la pregunta clave es: ¿Ése gato está vivo? ¿O está muerto?  
-¡Por favor, ésa es una estúpida teoría! -grité. -¡Además...! ¡¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleve ése gato ahí?!

El investigador solo sonrió confiado, mientras me miraba.

- _Esperre_. -dij Vittoria. -La _historria orriginal_ menciona que el gato es _encerrado_ y que el _materrial rradioactivo_ lanza _parrticulas_ cada _horra._ Y que apenas _erra encerrado_ el gato, se hacía por suposición que una _horra_ _habrría_ pasado...  
-Exacto. -dijo el investigador sonriente, mientras que no me quitaba la mirada.

Entonces me llegó a la mente una conclusión con la nueva idea aportada. Si Alice era nuestra felina...¿Quién era el que puso el gato en la caja, además de ponerlo con el material radioactivo y el frasco de veneno? Y más importante era la pregunta que había hecho antes: "¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleve ése gato ahí?". Tenía que resolver ésa pregunta, pero no podría si seguía con la misma línea de interrogatorio hacia la misma persona...

-Su Señoría. No tengo ni una pregunta para nuestro testigo…pero si para alguien más.  
-¿Un nuevo testigo?  
-De hecho no…es un viejo testigo. Pero tengo que aclarar ciertas dudas…  
-Oh…bueno, y díganos, ¿Quién es el nuevo testigo?  
-Simple. Llamo al estrado al inspector en caso. Bruce Goodman.


	16. Otro Invitado

**16» Otro Invitado**

* * *

25 de Junio del 2015  
12:25 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

Mi hermano comenzó su testimonio, acerca sobre la investigación ya hecha en el área donde se encontraban los cuartos donde se cometió el asesinato. No notando rarezas…claro, mi hermano era algo despistado en las investigaciones. Él era alguien más de acción.

-Bueno señor Goodman. Me gustaría poder mostrarle esto. –Apunté a un área vacía, donde comenzó a materializarse un holograma, con la fotografía de la grúa y los cuartos.  
-¿Y…que me mostrará, abogado Goodman? –me dijo mi hermano con un tono burlón, solo por llamarme por mi apellido.  
-Verá. En ésta fotografía que antes nos mostró el señor Neisser, y ésta otra... -dije, mientras que ambas se mostraban en todas las pantallas. -muestran algo extraño.  
-¿Qué será…? –acabó con un tono de pregunta, como si ya supiera la respuesta…solo que preferiría ocultarla.  
-Pues es más que obvio. Si ésta era una grúa… ¿Dónde está la canastilla que las llevaba?  
-Oh _Gutmans_ …tan huecos…  
-¿Disculpe? –dijo el juez.  
- _Verrá…_ -dijo Vittoria posándose sobre la mesa con ambo brazos sosteniendo su cabeza. –Es una _grrua_ que usa un _electrro_ magneto. De ésta forma, las cajas pueden _serr_ llevadas fácilmente hacia el camión que las _trransporrta_. Éste es el siglo veintiuno…

Sabía que se burlaba de mí al no proveerme de ésta información…pero sin duda, sería útil.

-Bien, entonces podrá decirme de las marcas de tierra que están justo ahí…  
-¿Perdón? -habló mi hermano.  
-Las marcas de tierra dejadas en el otro extremo, el cómo el cuarto fue movido.

Todos habían caído en silencio. La fiscal miraba solo con algo de curiosidad, mientras que mi hermano bajaba su sombrero para ocultar su vista.

-¿Es que no es relevante? ¡Se modificó la escena del crimen! ¡Pudo haber ocurrido algo distinto a lo de-!  
-Se acabó, abogado. –dijo la fiscal, interrumpiéndome.  
-De hecho, así es abogado Goodman. –me dijo mi hermano. –De hecho…no tenemos motivo alguno para arreglar la escena del crimen. Digo… -dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros. -…sí, movieron el lugar donde se encontraba la victima… ¿Y? Eso no quita el hecho de que Eira pudiese haber mentido sobre su testimonio, y haber movido con la grúa el cuarto. Además de que no quita ninguna sospecha sobre ella…

Pero tenía una corazonada...había algo que no encajaba.

-Su Señoría: Solicito que ésta parte de la escena del crimen sea movida a como se encontraba.

-¿Hmm? ¿Acomodar la escena a como estaba antes? ¿Pero con que propósito?

Sabía que tenía que dar un fuerte motivo. Pero el único que me venía a la mente era algo tonto y sin sentido...

-¡La prueba de la inocencia de mi cliente! ¡Está debajo de ésa caja! -grité, poniendo en shock a todos, menos a la fiscal.

-¡ _PRROTESTO!_ -gritó Vittoria. -¿Qué prueba? Me _gustarría_ _saberr_ su _teorria_.

Era una enorme mentira: pero tenía que empezar por algo.

-Imaginen lo siguiente: que los hechos pasaran de la manera que narró mi cliente. Y que hay una persona de mas en ésta. ¿No creen que ocultando bajo una de éstas cajas, podría haber una evidencia que el mismo asesino ocultó? Así, no solo armaría confusión respecto al lugar del asesinato de la agente Brust, pero también ocultaría la evidencia que apunte al verdadero asesino.

Golpeaba fuertemente la mesa, como si quisiera liquidar a la fiscal y todo aquél que quisiera refutar mi teoría. Pero nunca lo pensé: "¿Y si así ocurrió?"

-Fiscal. -habló el juez. -¿Tiene alguna objeción con la teoría del abogado?

Ella solo negó con su cabeza, y unos momentos después, el juez dio la orden. Se comunicaron con los policías que estaban estaban en la escena del crimen para acomodar aquellos cuartos como era debido.  
Después de más de veinte minutos, una llamada al alguacil lo consternó, mientras que uno de ellos se dirigía a una oficina.

-¡Su Señoría! -gritó uno de los alguaciles. -¡Hay noticias de la escena del crimen!  
-¿Y que está esperando? ¡Hable!  
-¡Encontraron...encontraron otro cadáver!

La sala cayó en un caos total, todos gritando y el juez golpeando el martillo varias veces, mientras gritaba múltiples de veces "¡Silencio!" y "¡Orden en la sala!".

Después de mucho tiempo tratando de callarlos, la sala se fue apagando poco a poco, mientras que un solo hombre se acercaba al estrado. Lento, aplaudiendo y con una sonrisa, éste hombre se acercaba con cierto aire misterioso y amenazante. Era un sujeto rubio de cabellera lacia, ojos verdes y una piel blanca. Usaba un atuendo extravagante y barroco, junto con un sombrero de copa negro. Una camisa azul oscuro fajada en un pantalón negro con botas oscuras, y usando un abrigo rojizo que parecía el jefe de pista de algún circo famoso…

-¿E-eh? ¿Qu-quién es usted? –Dijo el juez algo nervioso…  
-Hah…verá… -dijo acomodándose el sombrero, para luego con una sonrisa levantar su sombrero, y hablar como si fuese un día precioso. -Yo vi a ésa chica, asesinar a aquella mujer...

Toda la sala se congeló en ése instante.  
Yo di de vez en cuando una mirada a mi hermano para entender lo que ocurría, pero hasta él me ignoraba. Miraba con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez que yo veía como él miraba a alguien fríamente: con enojo, analizándolo.

-Identifíquese. -habló mi hermano.  
-Oh cierto….ni he dicho mi nombre…

Con una clásica reverencia, se dirigió a nosotros, incluyendo una sonrisa…

-Mi nombre formal es Dominik Renovek. Soy el jefe de pista del circo que está ahora mismo…  
-Espere…no se refiere a… -me quedaba mudo por un instante…  
-Sip. De hecho, me cambié el nombre porque no podía ser un "Jefe de Pista" temporal. Debía de tener una conexión estrecha con el actual jefe que ahora está ausente…  
-¡Basta de _burrlas_! ¡¿Quién _rrayos_ es usted?!  
-Haha...bien, bien _mon cher_ …mí nombre es Dominik Renovek. Pero por el momento, vivo bajo el seudónimo de "Remus Berry". ¡Y soy el jefe de pista del circo "Big Berry Circus"!

El circo con 18 años de fama…un circo que recordaba que quería ir a ver algún día…no pensé oír tal nombre en éste juzgado…

-Bueno señor "Berry"… ¿Le puedo llamar así?  
- _Avoir votre chemin_. Que así sea. –Dijo, mientras intercambiaba lugares con mi hermano en el podio.  
-¿Tiene algo que añadir al descubrimiento del nuevo cadáver? -dijo el juez.  
-Oh, solo un testimonio, me temo. -habló él.  
-Pues aunque le oiga, no sabremos si lo que dice es verdad o mentira.  
-Hoh…bueno…ya veremos…

Inmediatamente entró corriendo un guardia de la corte, anunciando que finalmente le habían llegado los resultados de la autopsia de la agente Brust, y una autopsia breve practicada en el segundo cadáver recién hallado: una mujer desconocida…pronto, me daría cuenta que el caso se complicaría con la llegada de éste hombre misterioso.


	17. Cadena de Eventos

**17» Cadena de Eventos**

* * *

25 de Junio del 2015  
1:36 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

Mis manos temblaron y sudaron como nunca…ni en mi primer caso, cuando estaba extremamente nervioso…esto era algo difícil, y más que tener miedo estaba enfadado contra el nuevo testigo.  
Los resultados de autopsia arrojaron una conclusión inesperada.  
Ambas víctimas habían sido apuñaladas con una sola cuchilla: cuchilla encontrada en la mano del cadáver recién encontrado. El cadáver pertenecía a una señora, una mujer de cerca de sesenta años de edad, vestida con vestimentas violetas y negras y su cabello ya repleto de canas.  
¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

-Verá…es momento de que yo cuente un poco de verdad…-dijo el jefe de circo mientras se posaba sobre el podio con pereza y elegancia. –A ésa chica, la acusada, le vi unos minutos antes de mi espectáculo: el cuál empezaba a las 9.

Las 9 de la noche…la primera víctima, la agente, había fallecido a las 9:12, según la autopsia.

-Ella claro, estaba en camino a los baños, cuando apareció ésta anciana en la entrada de los baños. Claro, la mujer morena primero vio a la anciana, hablaron, y luego ella entró al baño, mientras que la anciana, cambió su mirada tan gentil a una mirada más asesina…

-Protesto. –dije con calma al juez. –Las maneras de mirar no pueden ser parte de un testimonio.

El juez asintió, mirándome a mí primero y luego regresando su vista al frente, al testigo. Pude ver de reojo a mi hermano verme y tratar de hacerme señas. En ésta ocasión, apuntaba a "Remus" discretamente, mientras que con la otra mano señalaba a sus dos ojos. Podía leer ésa seña: "Mantén los ojos bien abiertos con éste sujeto". Pero claro, notaba un nerviosismo y frustración…indicaba peligro. Desde que le vi a Remus noté un aura…inquietante…perturbadora.

-Señor Berry…-me acerqué con cuidado, mirando sus ojos y expresiones. -¿Podría contarnos con detalles su versión de los hechos?  
-Por supuesto. Si me lo permite, claro. –dijo él, recargándose con elegancia. A continuación, procedió a hablar. –A las nueve de la noche empezaría el espectáculo. Sería mi primera vez siendo el jefe de pista, por lo cual salí para tomar aire fresco.

Un mapa apareció frente las pantallas, mostrando la entrada del circo por la parte de arriba, seguido de un camino de farolas. A la derecha de éste camino solo había un terreno sin uso, pero a la izquierda y algo alejada, se hallaba la escena del crimen, solo que estaba rodeada por una malla ciclónica.

-Al salir por ésa parte, y saludar a varias personas pude ver a dos siluetas al fondo: una de ellas era la anciana, y la otra la de aquella chica morena. La anciana se abalanzó contra la joven agente, perforando su pecho con la cuchilla, y ocultando su cadáver en aquél cuarto de donde había salido. Después, la joven de morado salió del baño, solo para poder ver la escena de cuando su amiga era arrastrada por la vegete, para al final ella pelear con ésta mujer, arrebatarle el cuchillo y matarla. ¡Un horrible escenario! –gritó el sujeto con dramatismo. –Al final, ella dejó el cadáver en un lado, para luego usar la grúa que estaba cerca, subir la habitación y posicionarla encima del cadáver de ésta mujer, para así ocultar a la asesina. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que ella terminaría siendo culpada del asesinato de su amiga, cuando lo que hizo fue vengarla de su asesina?

La sala calló en silencio, mientras veían todos al jefe de pista. Él seguía hablando tranquilo, elegante y sin perder la calma, mientras que lanzaba las acusaciones hacia mi cliente. ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

-Entonces…usted vio todo.  
-Así es. Lo vi todo. Desde que llegó la anciana con la mujer morena. Desde ahí hasta cómo la chica usó la grúa para ocultar el cadáver…  
-¡PROTESTO! –gritó una voz joven. Era Aiyana, quien llegaba al estrado con rapidez y con un rostro furioso, lista para atacar al jefe de pista. -¡No pudo haber ocurrido de ésa forma! ¡No puede!  
-¿Qué pasa, _mon minou_? ¿No soportas la verdad de mis palabras?

Ella cayó en silencio, mientras que las lágrimas iban comenzando a desbordarse.

-En el póker, el ganador es solo el que tiene la mano más alta. Espadas, corazones, tréboles y diamantes... ¿Qué mano tienes tú, _mon minou_?  
-¡ _PRROTESTO_! –gritó Vittoria. –Es suficiente de éste tipo de juegos… ¡Hable o la _parrtiré_ en dos, _der'mo_! –dijo Vittoria a Aiyana.

Su cara parecía sombría, y poco a poco se acomodó en el podio, lista para testificar lo que tenía que decir.

-¡PROTESTO! –dije con fuerza, levantándome de mi mesa y golpeando con fuerza.

Aiyana me miraba confundida y enfadada, pero le regresé solo una mirada llena de determinación, tratando de comunicarme telepáticamente: "Déjame hacer esto…" le rogaba, tratando de hacer que entendiera el mensaje.  
Tan pronto ella comprendió mi mirada, su furia se apagó, y se retiró del podio.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Vaya, ése abogado tiene suficiente fuego para asustar a la mon minou! –dijo Dominik.  
-¡PROTESTO! ¡Ése lugar es solo para usted, y para nadie más!  
-¡ _PRROTESTO_! –gritó Vittoria. -¡Él dio ya su testimonio! ¿Es que piensa _acosarr_ al testigo, _señor Gütm—_  
-¡Protesto, fiscal _rrrrrrrusa_! –dije con enojo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Dominik, haciendo que él regresara al podio.

Con él descansado sobre éste, de manera perezosa, pero mostrando en su mirada que estaba harto de seguir ahí, me propuse a seguir una nueva línea de conversación.

-Señor Berry, díganos: ¿Por qué salió?  
-¿Porqué? Simple. Tenía nervios para asistir al espectáculo, y necesitaba aire fresc—  
-Más sin embargo, usted se quedó a ver. ¿Tenía nervios para el espectáculo, pero no para ver dos asesinatos?

Su expresión cambió un poco, regresando al chico descuidado que se mostraba antes.

-P-pues…es solo que estaba en shock, y no podía dejar de ver esa escena. U-usted sabe, en el póker…

Pero lo interesante fue que cuando se ponía "nervioso", comenzaba a jugar con algo en sus manos…un encendedor. ¿Un encendedor? ¿Por qué me llamaba la atención el encendedor cobrizo?

-¡Se-señor! –gritó un alguacil al juez. ¡Hay nuevos elementos traídos de la escena del crimen!

La situación, tras éste instante, dio un giro inesperado…  
Un trozo de la vestimenta de la señora: un trozo de tela quemada, junto con la cuchilla ensangrentada. Dado a que no tuvieron tiempo de analizar la cuchilla a fondo, solo obtuvieron como resultado que la sangre en la herida de ésta arma pertenecía a la agente Brust.

-Bueno, creo que la cuchilla tendrá tiempo de ser analizada. Aún tenemos dos días para-  
-¡ _PRROTESTO_! -gritó para mi sorpresa Vittoria, quien veía a Dominik con un gran aire de preocupación y de incertidumbre. Después, miró rápidamente a la agente Reeves y sus ojos se abrieron amplios, a la par de los de ella. -N-no tenemos dos días... _Blyad'_...

-¿Hmm? ¿Por qué motivo, fiscal Repin? -preguntó el juez con total normalidad.  
-El juicio debe terminar hoy. -habló Aiyana, quien seguía en el área. Yo le miraba, pero ella solo me miraba con nerviosismo y asintiendo. Sabía que algo andaba mal...  
-Vaya, vaya... _mon cher_ está desesperada. ¿Por qué razón, si la inculpada será castigada? -dijo riendo mientras que la miraba a ella.

Inmediatamente, sentí una rara sensación...algo estaba despertando en mí. Por un momento, sentí como el tiempo comenzó a ir más lento, mientras que mi vista desenfocaba de todos los demás y se enfocaba solo en Dominik. Todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a desteñirse: en el mismo tono de colores que los negativos de una película. " _¿Qué lo hace tan especial?"_ , me decía a mi mismo en mi mente... " _Tengo que atraparte..._ ".  
Trataba de recolectar todos mis pensamientos, organizando todo en mi cabeza de cierta manera extraña que solía hacer:  
Todo dato relevante aparecía flotando ante mí, como un trozo de cristal que mostraba justo mi idea en imágenes. A cada imagen unida con otra de manera correcta, mi propia imaginación terminaba quebrando ése cristal y convirtiéndolo en un eslabón de una cadena. Y así sucesivamente hasta lograr llegar con una esposa que rodeaba lo que yo quería llegar a obtener o a quien quería descubrir o atrapar. Éste sería el momento perfecto para poner a prueba mi mente, sin la necesidad de tener a Jake a mi lado para salvarme del apuro...


	18. Arrinconado

**18» Arrinconado**

* * *

25 de Junio del 2015  
2:50 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

La organización de ideas había empezado. Traté de recordar los hechos como bien me lo había descrito Eira...

- _Piensa con cuidado, Ian._ -Me decía. - _Piensa... ¿Qué ocurrió primero?_

La imagen de Eira y Alice llegando a la feria se presentó ante mí, convirtiéndose en mi primer eslabón.

- _Sí…ellas dos habían llegado. Y después de eso…_

El siguiente eslabón que se conectó provino de la imagen de Eira y Alice justo en la entrada de la atracción, mientras que Eira se retiraba por un momento.

- _Fue cuando ella fue al baño. Y entonces…_

Ian posó su mirada en un fragmento que estaba a la vista.

 _-Aquella mujer apareció, y habló con Alice._

El tercer fragmento se volvió en el tercer eslabón, uniéndose a la cadena.

 _-Aquí es donde todo se torna mal…la anciana apuñala a Alice y oculta su cuerpo en la atracción donde se supone que se encontraba._

Los siguientes eslabones aparecieron, siguiendo con la cadena de eventos.

 _-Eira salió del baño, hallando a la anciana y matándola, para así luego ocultar su cadáver bajo la caja, moviendo la escena del crimen._

Con estos tres últimos eslabones, podía ver como se materializaba una esposa gigante, rodeando a Eira.

 _-Ahora, si añado el testimonio de los demás…_

Justo en el octavo eslabón, donde Eira movía de lugar la escena del crímen, apareció la imagen de Aiyana mirando atónita. Ésta misma se transformó en otro eslabón el cuál se movía en otra dirección. De igual forma, en el eslabón número tres apareció la imagen del Señor Berry saliendo del circo y en dirección a la escena del crimen. La imagen se unió igualmente, creando un nuevo eslabón en cada uno de los eslabones originales.

 _-Ahora, la pieza que falta…el eslabón del asesino._

Desde la tercera pieza, donde se mostraba a ambas mujeres hablando fuera de la atracción, se creó y unió un eslabón en el cuál había una silueta oscura observándolas. Después, ésta se lanzaba al ataque contra ambas mujeres, atacando primero a Alice con el cuchillo, y luego a la anciana. Después, el verdadero asesino preparaba todo para ocultar a la anciana y a Alice, y ponerlas en posición, antes de que Eira saliera del baño.

 _-Ésta línea de tiempo…hay algo que no encaja._

A la mente me vino la prueba que se presentó justo al inicio del juicio, antes del testimonio de mi hermano y de Aiyana: el broche de flores.

 _-"Fueron hallados dos tipos de sangre diferentes en el arma: uno era de la víctima, y otro era de alguien desconocido…"_.

Al instante, la evidencia se volvió un eslabón. La cadena en al que se vinculaba al asesino se actualizó con la idea del asesino atacando con ése broche, mientras que la sangre de ambas era plantada en la cuchilla.

 _-Si esto pasó así…solo puede haber un culpable…pero no hay pruebas para seguir con esto…  
_ -Ahora si me disculpan… -decía el señor Berry, mientras que todo para mí volvía a la normalidad poco a poco. -…tengo que retirarme. Vamos a preparar el espectáculo de apertura.  
-¿Cómo? ¿No abrieron? –preguntó el juez.  
-Con las investigaciones y todo ése problema, fue difícil. Así que esperamos a que se resolviera. Y como creo que se resolverá finalmente, será ésta noche su apertura.

No podía creer que todo acabaría así. Por un testimonio tan sucio…

-¡Y todos están invitados a su apertura! –gritó él emocionado, mientras que de su chaqueta lanzaba un montón de pancartas al aire, todas promocionando el circo. Todas tenían su imagen y la de los artistas en ése. Una chica de traje rojizo domando leones, un payaso en traje celeste, un ventrílocuo…y el jefe de pista, vistiendo más galantemente con adornos brillantes en su chaqueta, en sus guantes blancos y en su sombrero, junto con unas plumas y un adorno de flores blancas y turquesas.  
-¡Hoo! ¡Parece que tenemos una invitación a un buen espectáculo! –habló el juez con alegría.  
-Pues acabemos éste caso. –dijo Vittoria, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.  
-¡Bien, entonces los veré pronto! –anunció Dominik, girando 180 grados y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El tiempo volvía a detenerse mientras veía la imagen de Dominik en la imagen del circo. El último eslabón que había en mi mente se conectó a una esposa gigante rodeándolo a él…

- **¡TE ATRAPÉ!** –grité a todo pulmón y con todas mis fuerzas, mientras veía a Dominik. La esposa se apretó fuertemente, encerrando en mi mente a Dominik. ¡Ya sabía que ocurría!  
-¿Le ocurre algo, señor Goo—  
-¡SEÑOR RENOVEK! ¡VUELVA AL ESTRADO! –grité descontrolado y apuntándole con toda mi determinación. A éste evento, vi por el rabillo del ojo a Jake, quién ahora me miraba serio y determinado.  
-¿Qué? ¿Quiere un reembolso? Porque no se lo daré… -dijo al último, con una sombría expresión mientras que se ajustaba el sombrero de copa, de modo que solo fuese visto con su ojo derecho.  
- _Ni siquiera me ha vendido algo…_ -Dije en mi mente. –Tengo algo interesante que preguntarle.  
-Pues dese prisa, por favor.  
-Dígame…éste anuncio era para usarse la noche del crimen ¿no es así?  
-Exacto. ¿Y que con éso?  
-Ahora: el arma del crimen. ¿Con qué mató mi cliente a aquella anciana?  
-Pues fácil. -dijo recargándose con la pereza y elegancia de antes. -La sorprendió y le arrebató el cuchillo.  
-¿Y usaba guantes?  
- **¡OH** ** _PORR FAVORR GÜTMAN_** **!** –gritó Vittoria, mientras golpeaba la mesa. -¡¿Qué tiene que _verr_ eso?!  
-¿Hay alguna conexión con esto, abogado? –preguntó el juez.  
-¡Por supuesto que la hay! –respondí. –Si ella usaba guantes, entonces las pruebas están acorde. Pero en caso contrario, ¡habría una contradicción!  
-Si _trrata_ de _cambiarr_ el _currso_ de este juicio... -decía Vittoria, mientras apuntaba amenazante. -Ella pudo _haberr_ usado guantes. Y luego _desecharrlos_.  
-Me temo que es imposible, fiscal Rupin. -dijo con seriedad. -Ya que según lo que mencionó el detective a cargo del caso, no habían guantes ni restos en la escena.

La mujer comenzó a golpetear la mesa con enojo, mientras que me veía a mí.

-¡¿Y éso que?! -gritó Dominik -¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo!  
-Bueno, de hecho ésta arma no tiene que ver contigo. ¿Pero que hay de la otra? -pregunté con una sonrisa. A lo cuál, él ocultó de nuevo su vista.  
-Se encontraron dos tipos distintos de sangre en el broche...oh, y recordando que usted le gusta jugar Póker, se lo pondré en términos que me entienda: ¡Apuesto todo por ésta decisiva prueba a que la sangre sin identificar en el broche es la suya!


	19. Presión

**19» Presión**

* * *

25 de Junio del 2015  
3:20 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

La sala cayó en silencio, mientras que me dirigí al estrado con una sonrisa.

-¿Señor Berry? ¿Me permitiría su anuncio una vez más?  
-No sé para que, pero...

Al momento de darme el anuncio de su circo, con la mano derecha la levanté hacia el juez, hacia Vittoria, y por último, hacia el público. El anuncio mismo había sido añadido a las evidencias y aparecía en las pantallas.

-Les presento la prueba decisiva... ¡Lo que conecta a éste sujeto con el arma homicida!

Apuntando a aquella pantalla en mi lugar, fue seleccionado el broche ensangrentado.

-¿No es ése un adorno suyo, señor "Berry"? -pregunté con una sonrisa. Él sol ose quedó pasmado al ver el broche.  
-¡Ése... _brroche_...! -alcanzó a titubear Vittoria.  
-Éste broche era parte de lo que el señor Berry iba a utilizar en el comienzo de la función del circo. Pero la pregunta es... ¿Dónde está ahora?  
-Ehh...disculpe, abogado Goodman... -habló el juez.  
-¿Sí, Su Señoría?  
-¿En qué parte del anuncio se muestra éste broche? No lo veo por ninguna parte...  
- _¡¿ES EN SERIO?!_ -grité dentro de mi mente, empezando a sentir lo que pensé yo, podría ser una acumulación de sangre en la cabeza por tanto enojo. -¡E-esta bien, Su Señoría! ¡Se encuentra...justo aquí! -le hable, apuntando en la pantalla la ubicación del broche.

Inmediatamente, el público, Vittoria y el mismísimo juez cayeron en silencio, como si se encontraran con un dilema.

-¿Eh...dije...dije algo malo?  
- _Gütman_. –habló Vittoria.  
-F-físcal... ¿Ocurre algo?  
-Usted acaba de _prroponerr_ una _teorría interesante_. –dijo con seriedad, cruzada de brazos. –Sin _embarrg_ o...

Ella mostró las dos pruebas en las pantallas, comparándolas.

-El _brroche_ contiene _florres turrquesas, negrras_ y bancas. Y la _decorración_ del _Señorr Berrry_ , la de la imagen, solo tiene _florres turrquesas y bancas_. ¿Alguna explicación?  
-Sí, yo también _quierro saberr_. –mencionó el juez.  
- _¡Cuidado, que se le pega el acento!_ –me limité a decir en mi mente.

¿Habría alguna explicación para la falta de éstas flores en la imagen? Lo debía de haber...tenía que pensar fuera de la caja. Ése adorno negro estaba en el broche, pero no en el anuncio… ¿De dónde venían éstas flores negras?  
Flores negras… ¿Flores?  
Por un momento, me hice una pregunta en la cabeza, a cuál se expandió a una mucho más explicable: "¿Acaso ésas flores eran flores?"

-Se acabó el tiempo de reflexión, abogado. –dijo el juez. -¿Hay alguna explicación para la aparición de éstas flores?  
-Si. Si la hay, Su Señoría. –dije con algo de inseguridad. –Pero para probar mi teoría, quiero hacer una petición.  
-¿U-una petición? –preguntó el juez.  
-Quiero que hagan un análisis de sangre del tipo desconocido de sangre y la sangre del señor Renovek. Pero más importante, quiero conocer la verdadera naturaleza de ésas flores negras.

Después de que se cumpliera mi petición, noté algo extraño en Vittoria. Era como si tuviese la misma idea que yo, más no la veía en mi contra… ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con ella?

- _Gütman_. –habló ella. -¿Tienes una idea de que son ésas _florres_?  
-De hecho sí. La tengo. Es solo que no lo pensé antes…

Asintiendo con firmeza, dio una ligera sonrisa tranquila, mientras que Dominik seguía en el estrado.

-En lo que el análisis de sangre llega…tengo una pregunta para ambos, la fiscalía y la defensa.

El juez había llamado nuestra atención, haciendo que lo miráramos.

-Si la sangre del testigo se encuentra en ése broche… ¿Qué puede probar?  
-¡Que él pudo haber sido el asesino, por supuesto!  
-¡Un momento! –habló Dominik. -¿Cómo puedes probar eso? Digo ¿Ves alguna herida en mí?  
-Pues…por supuesto que no.  
-¿Ves? No tienes nada para-  
-Es porque no lo puedo ver.  
-¿Se-señor Goodman?  
-La defensa le pide al señor Renovek que se retire la chaqueta roja.  
-Pero señor Goodman, ¿Qué puede estar ocultando? –preguntó el juez.  
- _¿Aún lo piensa?_ –pensé. –Sencillo: una herida.  
-U-una…herida. –logró pronunciar Dominik.

Lo extraño era que la fiscal seguía en silencio, permitiéndome abrirme paso…

-¡Oiga, usted! ¡Debería de apoyarme! –gritó Dominik, viendo a Vittoria.  
-No estoy aquí para apoyar a nadie.  
-¡¿Qu-qué?!  
-Estoy aquí para castigar al que debe de ser castigado. Nada más.

Con un cruce de brazos, lanzó una mirada potente contra Dominik, como si con solo mirarlo le ordenara quitarse la chaqueta. Lento y enfadado, Dominik se desprendió de su chaqueta roja, mostrando la camisa interior azul. Todos nos quedamos atónitos al ver que justo en el brazo había una herida vendada y aún sangrante.  
Por dentro, sentía que cantaba victoria, pero él se mostraba sonriente aún.

-T-Testigo…ésa herida… -tartamudeó el juez.  
-Ah ¿esto? –dijo ahora con un tono sarcástico, y con una enorme sonrisa. –Son los cobros por mi trabajo.  
-¿Trabajo?  
-Verá: Toda la mañana y en la tarde trabajamos para preparar el circo. No salí nunca de la carpa. Mientras, en uno de los entrenamientos, el tigre de la pequeña domadora, Regent, se salió de control y quiso jugar con mi brazo…tratando de quitármelo.

Todos nos pasmamos ante la noticia, mientras que el juez solo se quedaba un poco preocupado.

-¡¿Y se repondrá?! –preguntó con miedo.  
-¡Pues claro! –respondió ahora con un rostro gentil. –Aquí traigo la prescripción del médico.

El muy maldito había falsificado una prescripción médica. Gusano desesperado...tenía que hacer algo…

-Entonces jamás salió de ése _lugarr_ , sino hasta el momento que usted _prrecenció_ el _crrimen_. –preguntó Vittoria.  
-Por supuesto _ma bien-aimée_. –dijo seguro de sí mismo, con una sonrisa.  
-¡Se-señor! ¡El análisis de sangre ha llegado! –dijo uno de los alguaciles. – A pesar de ser una cantidad muy mínima ¡Parece ser que la sangre hallada en el broche si pertenece al testigo!  
-Oh. Creo que algo de sangre de la herida cayó en éste broche. –dijo Dominik con hipocresía.  
-Y respecto al adorno de flores… -vaciló el alguacil. –Se trata de solamente de un pedazo de tela con lo que parece ser unas lentejuelas. Algo que provoca el efecto brillante…

Lentejuelas…tela…

-¡Su señoría! –grité fuertemente. -¡Solicito permiso para hacer una interrogación al señor Renovek!  
-¿Al señor Renovek? Ah, se refiere al señor Berry…  
- _¡ÁBRA LOS OJOS, SEÑOR!_ –le rogué dentro de mi mente.  
-Claro que puede. Solo que tengo que preguntarle… ¿Con que motivo?  
-Señor Berry: ¿Puede declarar sobre lo ocurrido en la noche del crimen, una vez más?  
-¡¿Por qué motivo?! –gritó él enfadado. -¡Yo las vi a las dos! La acusada, la anciana y ésa mujer, matándose las unas a las otras.  
-Entonces, estuvo a una buena distancia para poder ver lo que ocurría, sin tener que entrar directamente a la atracción…  
-¡ESO ES LO QUE TE DIGO, DESCEREBRADO!

Por primera vez, me sentía demasiado bien. La sonrisa atornillada en mi quijada, mientras que mis ojos permanecían cerrados.

-Protesto. –dije normalmente, mientras apuntaba hacia Dominik. –Tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano.  
-¿Ocurre algo, abogado?  
- _Crreo_ que esto terminó. –dijo Vittoria sonriente. Dominik por otro lado, estaba confuso.  
-Señor Berry, o Renovek: cualquiera que sea su apellido. –dije con altanería. –Si usted estaba a buena distancia, ¿Qué hacía esto en la escena del crimen?

En las pantallas, se mostró como prueba el broche.

-Si dijo haberlo visto todo desde un buen punto lejano, sano y salvo, ¿Por qué estaba su broche ahí?

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, mientras que Dominik solo miraba nervioso.

-Además, parece que un trozo de la tela negra vino del sombrero. Apostaría a que fue arrancado. ¿No le parece…Señor Renovek?  
-¿Qué está insinuando, señor Good—  
-Procedo a decir que los eventos no ocurrieron, según lo mencionado por el señor Renovek. Lo que yo procedo a decir es que: Él mismo, fue a la escena del crimen y asesinó a la agente Brust. Después, siendo visto por la anciana, ella procedió a atacarlo con su propia arma. Pero fallando en el intento, ella terminó asesinada por éste sujeto. Al final, ocultó el cadáver en un buen lugar, y movió de lugar el cuarto para hacernos una mala idea de cómo era la escena del crimen.

Todos comenzaron a hablar, hasta que en cierto instante, Vittoria reaccionó.

-Dices que así pasó. ¿ _Perro_ que hay de los testigos?  
-¿T-testigos? –tartamudeé.  
-Así es. La pareja de testigos que se encontraban en el cuarto a lado. Ellos habían mencionado haber estado ahí desde mucho antes, por lo cual, debieron haber visto u oído algo.

Me dejaron en blanco, mientras que el juez miraba con curiosidad, y la fiscal con determinación. Algo quería ella de mí…

-Lo siento, _loi garçon_. Se te acabaron las oportunidades. Así que por mí cuenta, me retiro… ¡Y PUDR—  
-¡PROTESTO! –gritó una voz joven. Ésta vez, corriendo al estrado, Aiyana hacía acto de aparición, mientras que con determinación, se preparaba para declarar.


	20. El Caso de Diamantes

**20» El Caso de Diamantes**

* * *

25 de Junio del 2015  
3:48 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

-Prefiero que me encierren por largo tiempo a tener que seguir callada... -dijo ella, mientras que tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.  
- _¿Que pasa ahora?_ -dije en mi mente.  
-¿Sucede algo, señorita? -preguntó el juez con la cordialidad de siempre.  
-Ése par de testigos...Alice... -dijo con temblor en la voz.

Con una fuerte patada, ambas puertas se abrieron de par en par. Entrando al recinto, habían dos agentes enmascarados, junto con el par de testigos: ambos esposados.

-¿Q-que significa ésto? -preguntó el juez.  
-Éste par de testigos mintieron en su testimonio. -dijo Aiyana. -Ambos son cómplices del ése sujeto.  
-¡E-esto es...! -solo alcanzó a decir el hombre, mientras que la mujer forcejeaba.  
-¡Todos ustedes arderán, malditos hipócritas! -ladró la mujer, mientras que era arrastrada por uno de los agentes.

Los dos salieron de la sala, mientras que entraba un agente más,con máscara. A diferencia de los anteriores, el agente tenía un físico más delgado que el de los demás...  
Algo iba mal. Pero no fue así, sino hasta que se retiró la máscara. La cabellera negra, la piel morena...no podría ser alguien más.

-Es un gusto levantarme de nuevo, Su Señoría. -dijo Alice Brust, quien petrificó al público con su presencia, incluyendo a Dominik.  
-¡T-tú! ¡Estabas muerta! ¡Y...!  
-Basta. -dijo ella. Fue buen intento el tratar de matarme, pero a la siguiente, perfora bien una aorta. Necesitas puntería, vaquero. -dijo Alice, mientras que le sonreía y caminaba hacia el juez.  
-Pero...si usted está con vida...entonces... ¡El caso no tiene validez! ¡No ha habido ningún asesinato!  
- _¡DE VERDAD QUE ES USTED LENTO!_ -grité de nuevo a mis adentros. -Su Señoría, si hubo un asesinato. Y fue el de-  
-El de la investigadora June Clashkeys. La mujer sin identificar. -dijo Alice, mientras que le daba un sobre al juez.

El juez abrió el sobre sin titubear, mostrando una mirada llena de pánico y desesperación, mientras que veía hacia Alice, luego a Vittoria, y al final, a mí.

-¡Se-señor Goodman...! ¿T-t-tiene usted pruebas para mostrar la c-culpab-b-bilidad de el señor Dominik _?  
-_¡Seguro! -gritó Dominik con euforia. -Debe de tener algún tipo de as bajo la manga ¿no?

Era la primera vez que veía al juez con tal nerviosismo. ¿Que rayos contenía ésa carta?  
Mientras que Dominik solo se burlaba mientras que mostraba su brillante encendedor como lo hacía en ésos momentos, Alice apuntó hacia mi pantalla, dándole la espalda al sujeto.

-Tengo una ligera duda, Su Señoría...  
-¿S-sí?  
-¿Puede llamar a los que analizaron la prenda de tela quemada?

Después de varios minutos de deliberación, los forenses acudieron, ocupando el banquillo al mismo tiempo. Era algo confuso y problemático, ya que se trataban de trillizos. Los tres ocuparon el lugar, mientras que a Dominik lo ponían en un lugar aparte, a la vista de Alice.

-Señores. Investigaron la prenda quemada que fue hallada en la escena del crímen. ¿Correcto?  
-Sí, fuimos nosotros tres. -contestó uno de los triple-clones pelirrojos de ojos azules.  
-¿Pudieron hallar algo más aparte de que solo fue quemada? -pregunté con insistencia. Sabía que la conexión torpe que tenía era que él había quemado la ropa...Aún sin saber el propósito, debía de hallar la conexión que probara que él la había quemado...  
-De hecho, hay algo que no añadió mi hermano Jerry. -dijo el hermano que estaba en el centro.  
-¡Yo no fui, fue Kyle! -gritó el hermano de la derecha.  
-A mí ni me vean, será culpa de Jerry, o será culpa tuya Patrick.

Los tres peleaban como niños pequeños, haciendo que toda la corte solo los miráramos con algo de pena.

-¡Suficiente! -grité después de varios minutos de la misma disputa. -¡¿Alguien puede decirme que fue lo que hallaron?!

Los tres callaron, poniendo una de sus manos en la boca de otro de su hermano. Al instante, los tres se compusieron y hablaron.

-El vestido fue quemado, sí... -dijo Jerry.  
-Pero habían residuos de sulfato cúprico. -siguió hablando Patrick.  
-Es un residuo blanco o celeste que solo el cobre puede producir. Y al arder, libera una flama color turquesa.

¡Cobre! ¡Ésa era la clave!  
Alice se acercó a Dominik, el cuál forcejeó con ella por el encendedor que tenía en la mano. Acto seguido, ella propinó una fuerte patada a la mandíbula, lo cuál hizo que tirara el encendedor. ¿Pero que demonios pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué el juez no hacía nada?

-Oigan, cerbe-ñoños. -habló Alice, haciendo que ellos volteasen. -Atrapen ésto.

Lanzando el encendedor, Alice propinó una sonrisa. Los tres atraparon el encendedor, y comenzaron a examinarlo por todos lados, abierto y cerrado, tratando de encender la flama. Pronto, busqué la mirada de mi hermano entre el público. Fue cuando me quedé anonadado por la escena.  
No había público. En ése lugar, solo estaban los forenses, Aiyana Reeves, Eira Bellany, Alice Brust, Vittoria Rupin, Dominik Renovek, el juez, mi hermano, Jake, cinco agentes y yo. El resto del público se había ido.

-¡Oh, reacción, reacción! -gritó uno de ellos.

Al voltear a verlos, el noté que el encendedor estaba prendido, con una flama brillante azul verdoso.

-Creo señor que no hay más que decir... -dijo Alice, mientras que en las pantallas se mostraba el encendedor. Un encendedor de cobre, el cuál poseía incrustado una especie de grabado que ya había visto antes...un as. Un as de diamantes.  
-Dicte su _verredicto,_ Su _Señorria._ -dijo Vittoria, quien ahora estaba relajada y mirando a Dominik: de un hombre bromista y relajado, a un hombre temeroso y asustadizo.  
-Pues quiero que la acusada pase al frente, por favor.

Eira, una vez en frente, estaba mirando al juez con esperanza y felicidad, mientras se le empezaba a dibujar una sonrisa.

-Señorita: usted es parte de algo peligroso... ¿Aún pretende continuar con ésto?  
-Yo...estoy dispuesta a ello. -dijo sonriente, mientras me miraba feliz y por fin, tranquila.  
-Pues, en lo que a mi respecta, en el caso contra Eira Bellany por el asesinato de June Clashkeys...

El silencio llegó a todos, mientras que el juez preparaba su martillo, al igual que las palabras deseadas por mí.

-NO CULPABLE. -dijo en voz alta y fuerte, tratando de mantener la compostura.

En mi mente, podía oír cantos de victoria, risas y aplausos. Pero en éste lugar, el único sonido con júbilo provenía de la pantalla, la cuál mostraba una lluvia de confeti, seguido de las palabras "No Culpable".

-Es hora de irnos, señores. -dijo Alice, mientras que tomaba a Dominik por el brazo, forzándolo a levantarse.

Inmediatamente, miré hacia Jake y a mi hermano, para poder esperar una mirada de felicitaciones. Pero en vez de éso, sus miradas se quedaron clavadas en él. Fue cuando algo rompió el silencio. Un leve quejido. ¿Era llanto? ¿El llanto de Dominik?  
No...éso no era llanto.  
Haciendo que el pánico se arrastrara por mi espalda y debajo de mi piel, provocando que tuviera un temblor nervioso, Dominik comenzó a echarse a carcajadas. Carcajadas fuertes y dementes, que jamás en la vida habría oído.

-¡¿DE VERDAD CREEN DETENER LA FELICIDAD?! -gritó él, mientras que se sacudió a los agentes. Sin saber que truco pudo haber utilizado, él se quitó las esposas, para luego sacar de una de sus mangas una pistola. La pistola le apuntaba a Eira...

No podía dejar que esto fuese así...no debía de serlo así.  
Salté el escritorio y me dirigí corriendo hacia ella, tratando de ponerla detrás del podio o de tan siquiera, hacer que se agachara.  
Pude oír a mi hermano gritar... ¿O era Jake?  
No importaba. El tiempo corría, y ése imbécil se disponía a matarla.

-¡KA-BOOM! -gritó él, seguido de su risa maníaca. No supe cuando se escuchó el disparo. Estaba allí, frente a ella. ¿Que disparo había sido ése?

Pronto, pude sentirlo. Cálido. Y luego helando. Cada vez más y más...hasta no sentirlo, y luego sentir una fiera punzada caliente. Mi hombro derecho había sido perforado por un impacto de bala.  
Los dos caímos al suelo, mientras oía gritos del público que había salido, y personas de las otras salas. ¿Dominik? Él solo seguía riendo, mientras que apuntaba ahora a si mismo la pistola, en su pecho.

-En tu nombre, riendo hasta el final. -dijo Dominik, disparándose en el pecho. Instantáneamente, el disparo a quemarropa hizo que su camisa azul se incendiase. Más no de la forma esperada: una bola de fuego humana color turquesa corría ahora por los pasillos del tribunal, tratando de matar a más personas, mientras que Aiyana y Alice lo trataban de detener. Yo, por mi parte, me encontraba en el suelo con la mirada perdida: estaba en shock.  
En un momento, dejé de oír y de sentir. No tardó mucho para que mi hermano tratase de acomodarme, haciendo que le mirara.  
Había mucha sangre en el suelo. ¿De quien era toda ésa sangre?  
Mi hermano trataba de hacerme reaccionar. Sus ojos, llorosos y rojos. Su boca abierta tan amplia...estaba gritando.  
Volteando a ver a mi izquierda, noté que Jake estaba arrodillado junto a alguien. ¿Le dio a otra persona?  
Fue cuando vi que el charco rojizo provenía de prendas moradas, ahora manchadas con ése mismo tinte rojizo.  
Las manos de Jake, antes en el aire y ahora a sus costados...sabía que él se había dado por vencido. ¿Es que ni siquiera pude hacer algo para salvarla?  
De nuevo, me sentía impotente. Inútil. De nuevo, en brazos de mi hermano, mientras que yo me quedaba callado y sin moverme. Como bien me enseñaron en casa.

Ésa misma tarde, llegaron bomberos, llegaron paramédicos, oficiales de policía...todo se había vuelto un caos.  
¿Era ésta una pesadilla? Por favor...quiero despertar. Quiero volver a caminar...  
QUE ALGUIEN ME DESPIERTE YA.


	21. Abriendo la Jaula

**21» Abriendo la Jaula**

* * *

Julio del 2015.  
Hora Desconocida.  
Apartamento de los hermanos Goodman.

Fueron varios los días los que me tomó despertar. El disparo había sido fuerte, mas no letal. Me tomó un par de días en el hospital para reponerme del disparo.  
Había podido volver a casa con la ayuda del señor Grossberg, pero solo para reposar en el departamento de mi hermano.  
Me quedaba muchos días ahí adentro, y solo me dedicaba a salir para ir por comida o cualquier cosa necesaria. No tenía visitas, y no sabía nada de mi hermano, ni de Jake. Pero fue hasta que una mañana, una presencia inesperada llegó al departamento.

-Cuánto sin vernos, Ian.

Al voltear a ver, noté que era Mia. Entraba sonriente y con un ramo de flores. Tan pronto ella entró a la sala, las colocó en un florero sobre la mesa, mientras veía el departamento.

-Lindo lugar el de tu hermano y tú. -dijo ella, a lo cuál yo solo me encogí de hombros, y me senté en el sofá, mirando a la nada. Ni siquiera al televisor apagado ni a algún defecto en la pared: solo a la nada. -¿Aún sigues sin hablar con alguien? -me preguntó, mientras que le respondía simplemente con la cabeza, negando.

Exhaló profundamente, para luego dirigirse a la ventana de la sala, la cuál daba a la calle y unos edificios más. Yo la seguí con la mirada, serio. Inexpresivo.

-Es un hermoso día el que hay afuera... -dijo ella con una sonrisa. -Sería maravilloso que pudieras ver a tu hermano.

Un leve gemido se escapó de mi garganta, a lo cuál lo callé inmediatamente y solo bajé la mirada. Después de oír como sus pasos se acercaban hacia mí, levanté mi mirada hacia ella, quien me miraba con la misma gentileza que desbordaba siempre.

-¿Quieres verlo? -preguntó ella. Con mis ojos abriéndose en señal de sorpresa, asentí con la cabeza rápidamente. -Pues no como vistes. Así que date un baño y arréglate. Que él se encuentra en la Clínica Hotti.

-¿Le pasó algo? -pregunté yo, abriendo mi boca por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Nada grave. Pero será mejor que le visites. No le caería mal. Ni a ti.

La Clínica Hotti. Fue donde yo me encontraba después del disparo de Renovek. No tardé mucho en arreglarme y salir corriendo a la parada del autobús más cercano. El viaje de alrededor de veinte minutos era mucho más largo para mí, ahora que sabía que mi hermano se encontraba en el hospital. ¿Angustia? No tenía motivo para sentirlo, según Mia "él estaba bien".  
¿Por que motivo entonces estaba nervioso? Tal vez el pensar que mi hermano estuviese en un hospital me hizo ponerme con los nervios de punta, pero aún no me podía sacudir ésta sensación.

-Disculpe, pero solo pueden pasar los familiares del paciente. -hablaba una enfermera.  
-Pero su hermano anda ocupado. Así que soy la única visita que-

Tan pronto entré, escuché una conversación entre una enfermera y alguien más.

-¡Ian! -gritó Jake con la misma voz viva y sonora de siempre.  
-Jake. -le respondí a secas. -¿Ocurre algo?  
-¡Es ésta mujer! -respondía con las rabietas que él hacía antes. -¡No me deja pasar! ¡Quería ver a tu hermano!  
-¡Ya le dije que solo los familiares pueden pasar! ¡Y no grite, que es un hospital! -respondía la enfermera.  
-¡No estoy gritando! ¡USTED está gritando!  
-¡Llamaré a seguridad para que lo echen!  
-¡PUES LLAME YA! -gritó Jake con la sangre ardiendo.  
-Eh...disculpe señorita. Yo me encargaré de él. -le dije, mientras me llevaba a Jake a la entrada del hospital.  
-¡¿Que rayos haces?! ¡¿Les ayudas?!  
-Es para calmar la situación. Además, relájate. Ya volví, y veré a mi hermano. -respondí con calma.

Era la primera vez que hablaba con naturalidad desde el incidente. Y era la primera vez que hablaba con Jake con la naturalidad de antes. Era como si todo lo de antes hubiese sido olvidado.  
Solo tardé unos segundo en explicarle a la enfermera de la situación y de identificarme como el hermano de Bruce Goodman. Habiitación 42, en el segundo piso.  
El viaje en elevador para mi fue más largo de lo usual, mientras que aún pensaba en que decirle a mi hermano. Tres pasos. Cinco. Ocho. Quince. Contaba cada paso que daba hacia la habitación 42. Un segundo... ¿Que diría? "Han sido treinta y dos pasos los que caminé del elevador a tu cuarto. ¡Que pequeño es la clínica!"  
Definitivamente estaba en blanco. No sabía que decirle.  
"¡Improvisa!" dije en mi mente. Era lo que Jake me diría. Tan pronto llegase, y viera su estado de salud, sabría que decir.  
La puerta azul con el "42" metálico estaba frente a mí. Solo una puerta nos dividía.  
Armándome de valor, tomé la perilla, la giré, y empuje la puerta.  
Aunque era algo inesperado para ésa situación, sabía que debía de esperarme algo así...

-¡Le dije que ahora estoy bien! ¡¿Lo ve?! -gritó mi hermano de manera enfadada, mientras que se paraba de manos. La bata del hospital se despegó de su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera ésta revelase su cuerpo y su ropa interior, al mismo tiempo que su característico sombrero blanco cayó al suelo. Una enfermera que estaba ahí, trataba de detener a mi hermano, mientras que tenía una jeringa en la mano.

Quedé en silencio ante la escena, mientras miraba sin expresión alguna lo que pasaba.

-¡Oh, Ian! -gritó Bruce, mientras que se ponía de pie y trotaba hasta donde estaba él. -¡Me alegro de que estés aquí!  
-Creo que ésa es mi línea. -dije algo serio, a falta de poder expresarme.  
-Esto... ¡es conmovedor! -habló una profunda voz, que provenía de uno de los rincones. Al voltear a verle, noté que se trataba de un sujeto más grande que mi hermano, de piel aperlada y ojos oscuros. Su cara y su semblante me indicaban que se trataba de un maleante, pero su llanto emotivo e infantil, junto con las peculiares prendas de vestir, además de la gabardina café, me indicaban algo completamente distinto.  
-¿Eh? ¿Quien es usted? -pregunté.  
-Ah, cierto Ian. No los he presentado: Su nombre es Hammer. Áleo Hammer.  
-¡Detective Áleo Hammer! -recalcó con algo de molestia, mientras seguía con unas lágrimas por desbordarse en sus ojos, a la par de una nariz que necesitaba limpiar.  
-Sí, lamento es-¡AW! -gritó mi hermano.

Al notarlo, me fijé que la enfermera, sin que se diera cuenta, le abrió la parte trasera de la bata de mi hermano, y le bajó un poco su bóxer para poder propinarle la inyección.

-Mi trabajo terminó por hoy, señor Goodman. -dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.  
-¡PERO SE ATREVIÓ A ATACAR POR LA ESPALDA! ¡Es decir, por mi...!  
-Verá, he trabajado como enfermera y veterinaria. Y si algo sé, es que mientras que el animal esté distraído, es mejor propinar la inyección de manera rápida. -terminó ella diciendo, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y mostraba su inyección.  
-¡Eh! ¡Pero no me tome por un animal! ¡Soy una persona! -ladró mi hermano, tal cual perro enfadado. Bien podría decir que en calidad de animales, solo era un cachorro llorón por su inyección, pero ése puesto se lo quedaba el detective que tenía a cuatro pasos de distancia.

Después de aquélla escena, me enteré que mi hermano había estado trabajando en ciertos casos junto a Jake. ¿El motivo? Todo era debido al encendedor de cobre que poseía Dominik Renovek. Un encendedor que se asemejaba al encendedor que había usado Jake en mi primer juicio. ¿Cuál era la conexión entre estos dos?  
Tendría que dejármelo para después. Por el momento, tendría tiempo de sobra para disfrutar y descansar. Descanso que me sería necesario para un futuro desesperanzador...


	22. Azares del Destino

**22» Azares del Destino**

* * *

15 de Agosto de 2015  
4:00 p.m.  
Apartamento de los Hermanos Goodman.

Mi hermano estaba con los puños temblando de furia y enojo, mientras que sostenía con enojo las cartas que había leído en voz alta. Yo solo estaba con mi mente en blanco, sin tener idea de lo que había leído.

-Yo...atenderé éste caso... -le dije a mi hermano, mientras me comenzaba a vestir, y me dirigía a la calle.  
-¡De-detente! ¡Yo te acompaño! -me dijo. Pero con una mano le rechacé la petición mientras recalcaba la petición que estaba en la carta anteriormente leída…

-"No intervengas, Bruce Goodman. Si lo haces, tu hermano pagará tus acciones con su vida". Es lo que decía ésa carta ¿no?

Poco me importó sí tendría que correr o empujar personas: llegué a donde tenía que llegar, y ése lugar era el Centro de Detenciones.  
Le hice la petición al guardia, y mientras él se retiraba, yo golpeaba una de las paredes, ignorando el dolor que sentía en mis nudillos, mientras recordaba la frase que más me importaba.

"Jake Morgan ha fallecido. Alguien ha sido acusado. Su nombre es..."

Inmediatamente, alguien entró del otro lado del cristal. Podía describirle perfectamente: de piel aperlada, alto y fornido, de ojos oscuros y cabellera castaña, con una apariencia un poco intimidante. Claro, si no usara la ropa que usaba: una camisa a cuadros bien fajada, con un pantalón de mezclilla celeste, un reloj de pulsera en su brazo izquierdo, un lápiz sobre su oreja derecha y unos anteojos gruesos, unidos por una pasta por la unión de ambos aros oscuros de plástico.

-David Larn, treinta y dos años, maestro de algebra, aritmética…en fin, matemáticas. Eres tú, ¿cierto? –dije con un rostro frío e inexpresivo. Nunca con la intención de intimidarle, pero de sacarle la verdad. Pero sin duda, a pesar de su apariencia, su comportamiento era…anómalo.

-Sí...soy yo señor Goodman. ¿Usted es el abogado que vendría, según se me informo?  
-Sí, soy yo. Pero de momento no es de mí de quien quiero hablar...y mucho menos de usted. Si sabe a quién me refiero... ¿No es así?  
\- Lo entiendo. Escuche: yo no mate a su amigo, alguien me inculpo...yo. Yo…no le puedo dar detalles porque se me ha prohibido por otra persona, pero solo le puedo dar esto. -me dijo mientras mostraba un pequeño comunicador de radio que pasaba por el orificio del mural de vidrio y yo lo tomaba. –Él se pondrá en contacto con usted.  
-Perfecto… -dije mientras tomaba el intercomunicador y lo apretaba en mi mano derecha. -Una simple radio. Pero por ahora no tengo ninguna pista, ni tampoco se de la escena del crimen. Además de que no creo que tenga fácil acceso a la escena del crimen. ¿Qué rayos hago...?  
-Usted solo deberá limitarse a seguir sus órdenes y a hacer su trabajo, que él se encargara del resto. Espero por el bien de muchos, y que tenga éxito señor Goodman. –Con ésas últimas palabras, mi cliente se retiró y fue acompañado al final del pasillo, donde salió por la puerta de la pequeña sala. Solo tenía un pedazo de evidencia insignificante: un transmisor. Ni siquiera sabía si podía tomarlo en cuenta como evidencia. No podía acudir a mi hermano...y menos a la policía, si esto era lo que yo creía.  
No me quedó otra opción, más que regresar al ya vacío bufete de Grossberg.  
Tan pronto llegué, corrí hacia la oficina principal buscando al señor Grossberg: pero no había nadie. No estaba el señor Grossberg, además de que Mía ahora trabajaba en otro bufete y tampoco había señales de Hammond. ¿Dónde se encontraba todo el mundo?  
Pocos segundos después, comenzó a oírse interferencia en el intercomunicador. Parecía que la función va a comenzar. Tomé el transmisor, y presioné el botón rojo que tenía en letras blancas "llamar"

-Aquí Goodman. -pero nada. Solo un silencio molesto de unos segundos para que tratase de repetirle, pero me interrumpiera tan pronto pudiese decir algo.  
-Sé quién es usted señor Goodman. Sé a qué se dedica, en donde vive e incluso en donde se encuentra. Así que pasemos de las presentaciones ¿le parece?  
-Huh, me parece una grosería que "usted" no se presente. Digo, de alguien que tiene clase al hablar tan propio. -decía con calma, pero en mi rostro se dibujaba otra cosa: furia, ira, odio. Me sorprendía a mí mismo el cómo podía controlarme  
-Oh, entiendo. Veo que no se deja llevar por la ira Señor Goodman. Está bien: puede llamarme deKiller. Su amigo me conoció muy bien, pues él siguió mis "trabajos" por mucho tiempo.  
-Tch... –hice un chasquido lejos de la radio, evitando que escuchara mis quejas. " _Trabajos…en fin…"_ me dije a mi mismo en mi mente, mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura. -Sé que no es de mí el tener que apresurar, pero prefiero apurarme. Si bien sabe de la situación, solo tengo tres días para poder acabar con mi investigación, y declarar a alguien inocente. Aunque en éste caso sé que no es tan necesario eso. Dígame: ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Qué busca?  
-Todo a su tiempo señor abogado. Su amigo le dejo todo el expediente de su investigación en el gabinete de su escritorio, ahí está todo lo que necesita para empezar y encontrar al verdadero culpable. Pero vea bien, ya que no todo es lo que parece y el culpable junto con la victima van más allá de mi mano.

Segundos después, comenzó mi desesperación: la interferencia volvía a sonar, y la señal se perdía.

-¡Hey! ¡HEY! –pero mis gritos no servían de nada. La interferencia se hizo más y más fuerte, hasta acabar con la transmisión. A pesar de que quería romper el transmisor, me fui rápidamente por todo lo que me había dicho, hasta recaer en algo. -El gabinete. –me dije a mi mismo. Rápidamente corrí al escritorio de Jake y comencé a buscar entre sus cosas, dándome cuenta que todo estaba vacío excepto uno de sus cajones. Dentro tenía una carpeta, con el título "Caso DH-4". Mi ansiedad se disipaba, y mi ambición por la verdad motivó a mis manos a abrir su contenido, y revelar lo que había.  
Dentro había un expediente de título "DeKiller, Shelly". Categorizado como un "Asesino múltiple", una lista de sus víctimas...pero lo que salió a la luz, era un nombre que estaba a un lado de la lista de vinculados. Finalmente algo había salido. Kevin Cadem, el rector de la universidad Drahamon. Pero la pregunta aquí era: "¿Por qué tenía que volver ésta universidad?"  
Hace algo de tiempo, había investigado cierto caso con Jake sobre varios asesinatos en aquella universidad. Ahora la pregunta clave era: ¿Qué tenía que ver el rector en todo esto?  
Dejé de quejarme, y me preparé a tomar el bus e ir al campus de la universidad Drahamon. Era toda una manzana universitaria: un edificio central de dos pisos, con una torre de cuatro, con las facultades rodeándole alrededor. Fuera de la manzana universitaria, a dos calles de distancia, había dos manzanas completas para el uso de departamentos universitarios, y las dos calles cercanas a la universidad eran casas de fraternidades. Algo que era muy usual en ése lugar.  
Tan pronto caminé al campus, un guardia de seguridad me detuvo.

-¿Asunto, joven? –dijo él con un aire autoritativo.  
-Vengo por asuntos del crimen que se ha cometido aquí. Y tengo el derecho de pasar. –respondí con frialdad.  
-Pues disculpe, pero nada más la policía tiene derecho a pasar—  
-¿Qué no nos vimos antes? –le pregunté. –Solo que antes venía con Jake Morgan…  
-¡Ah, sí! ¡El abogado que mataron! –dijo él con alegría por reconocerme al fin, pero rápidamente su expresión quedó ensombrecida al notar lo que había dicho.

Asintiendo con su cabeza y agachando la mirada, él extendió su brazo hacia la entrada del edificio principal, en señal de perdón.


	23. Sin Reconocer

**23» Sin Reconocer**

* * *

15 de Agosto de 2015  
6:15 p.m.  
Universidad Drahamon.

Tan pronto llegué a la entrada del recibidor, noté que había marcas por todo el lugar: desde huellas, manchas, polvo: cada cosa que estuviera visible. Fue cuando vi que había huellas en la entrada del teatro que me le acerqué a uno de los forenses.

-Disculpe… ¿de quién es ésta pisada? –pregunté yo.  
-Ah. Es la pisada de la víctima del caso. Pudimos comprobar que se trata de la huella de su zapato.

La huella de su zapato…en otras palabras: él había entrado aquí.

-¿Hay alguien que pueda corroborar esto?  
-Oh sí. El rector de la universidad: él se encuentra en su oficina en éste instante. Pero está siendo interrogado por la policía, así que tendrá que esperar…

Poco después, caminando por el recibidor, me metí a la sala de maestros, topando con el área que menos quería llegar a ver: La escena del crimen. Las lineas blancas en el suelo, las manchas de sangre, y ciertos papeles tirados en la escena...sin dudas, éste era el lugar.

-Jake… -dije dentro de mi mente, a la par de sacudir mi cabeza.

Su muerte pesaba en mi consciencia desde que me enteré, pero no podía poner éso en mi mente. Si ocurría de ésta manera, ¿con qué estabilidad emocional y mental defendería a mi cliente? Y más aún: ¿Con que cara vería al asesino?  
Éste incidente era personal, pero debía tomarlo con calma, y verlo desde otros puntos de vista. No podía dejar que su muerte nublara mi juicio...  
Ya tendría yo mi momento para lamentarme por su muerte.  
Podía notar como todos los forenses estaban como locos, caminando por fuera del recibidor, mientras que en éste lugar no veía ningún forense.

-Deben de haber terminado de investigar éste lugar… -dije en voz baja. Al acercarme a la mesa de recepción, noté algo que llamó mi atención: el reporte de autopsia. –No estaría mal que lo tomara por unos segundos, le sacara una copia y me lo quedara…

Con prisa, tomé el papel y me dirigí a una de las máquinas que estaban más atrás en la sala de maestros, terminando en cuestión de menos de quince segundos. Con rapidez y disimulando, guardé el papel en uno de los bolsillos, mientras que les dejaba el papel original en la mesa, justo donde estaba.

-Viene siendo hora de investigar otros lugares…pero antes…

Saqué de mi bolsillo la copia del informe de autopsia, encontrando los datos que necesitaba: "Encontrado en el centro de la sala de maestros. Cuchillo de cazador con filo serrado clavado en el pulmón izquierdo. Cuerpo completamente quemado y derretido en su mayoría con ácido. Irreconocible a simple vista. Los documentos que poseía y los testimonios comprueban su identidad. Análisis de sangre pendientes."

-Hmm…hay más datos del cuchillo…"El cuchillo entro por la parte lateral del tórax, perforando completamente el pulmón izquierdo. El cuchillo estaba hundido hasta el mango."

Sin más que poder ver aquí, a excepción de unas ligeras manchas de sangre muy difuminadas, dirigidas hacia el cadáver, me dirigí al teatro. A la entrada de éste, se encontraba aún el forense examinando la huella de Jake, por lo cuál tuve que entrar con cuidado al lugar. Después de unos segundos de acrobacias imposibles debido al investigador forense, logré pasar al auditorio. Obviamente, terminando con un buen golpe en la cadera.

-Su...suficiente. Ésto es trabajo para alguien de mejor físico ¡No yo!

Volteando a ver al forense, noté algo sumamente raro en la puerta de la entrada. El pomo estaba un poco de fuera, desatornillado.

-D-disculpe, forense.  
-¿Que ocurre?  
-¿Podría decirme que pasa con el pomo de la puerta?  
-Ah...éso. No tiene importancia. -dijo él, mientras volvía a su trabajo con la huella.  
-¿D-de qué está hablando?  
-El detective a cargo dijo que ésa no es una entrada forzada. Si fuera así, estaría completamente destrozada.

¿Completamente destrozada? Sabía que los detectives de la policía eran muchas veces torpes. ¿Pero a éstas alturas?  
Decidí examinar el pomo por mi propia cuenta, notando que los tornillos atravesaban el pomo por un par de orificios normales. Podían atornillarse por ambos lados.  
Lo que más me extraño era que uno de los tornillos estaba atornillado al revés. ¿Requería ser apretado?  
Examiné todo el teatro interior, buscando por más pistas. Butacas desacomodadas, alfombra recién aspirada, teatro lustrado...todo estaba limpio. Demasiado.

-Obviamente lo preparaban para el discurso para los alumnos de leyes. Algo limpio, con un abogado muy escuchado en éste sector de la ciudad...claro. -mencioné a mi mismo, mientras salía de aquél lugar.

No tardé en estar en la entrada del teatro, cuando vi que el forense se había retirado. Con la entrada libre, solo me quedaba visitar un lugar: con el rector de la universidad.  
Fue cuestión de caminar poco más de diez metros para llegar a la oficina, y dirigirme a la recepción. Ahí mismo, se encontraba un joven que vestía a mezclilla azul y botas oscuras, junto con una chamarra de apariencia universitaria, de mangas blancas y chaleco rojizo. Era de piel clara, ojos verdes y cabello rubio, el cuál estaba peinado hacia atrás: el típico modelo de jugador de football universitario.

-Ey, alto ahí campeón. -dijo el chico, mientras me detenía y bebía una lata negra de un extraño líquido rojizo. -El rector está siendo interrogado por la policía.

Su aspecto...su forma de hablar, de manera creída...en pocas palabras: definitivamente no me agradaba.

-Pues perdóname, pero creo que debería hablar con un policía, no con un niño universitario.  
-¿Universitario? -gritó él algo molesto. -¿Que edad crees que tengo, niño?  
-¿Niño? -me sorprendí. -¿Me lo dice un NIÑO universitario? -contesté enfadado.

No tardó mucho él para sacar una placa de policía, atada al cuello por una cadena.

-Detective Dean Eastfield. Y estoy a cargo del caso.  
-Es...espera... ¡¿Que tú qué?! -dije a él.  
-Mira niño: deja de meter tus narices en ésto. Son asuntos oficiales. Déjalo a los adultos. -dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras ponía su mano encima de mi cabeza, sacudiendo mi peinado.  
-Pues retire tu mano de mi cabeza, detective. -le dije algo enfadado. -Soy un adulto.  
-Éso no lo niego. Es solo que... ¿Que quiere un alumno de derecho aquí?  
-¡No soy un adulto! ¡Soy un abogado!  
-Si, sí...claro. -dijo con una risa confiada, mientras que con una seña de su mano me indicaba que me fuera a otro lado.

Era el colmo. Me había hartado al fin ése gorila creído, que terminaría retirándome de ahí, en busca de más evidencia o de más testigos.


	24. A La Altura

**24» A La Altura**

* * *

15 de Agosto de 2015  
6:50 p.m.  
Apartamento de Jake Morgan

Fue un viaje de veinte minutos para volver a aquél lugar. Mi antiguo apartamento.  
El número veinte seguía dorado. La puerta seguía igual de blanca, excepto por un par de manchas de comida. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención era que habían cintas amarillas cubriendo la entrada de la casa.  
No podía quedarme afuera y esperar a que llegase un policía y me abriera la puerta, por lo cuál decidí abrir la puerta, y esquivando las cintas amarillas, entré a mi antiguo departamento. Tan pronto entré, era como un golpe ligero de nostalgia: las paredes seguían siendo de color celeste, y muchos de los muebles seguían siendo los mismos: desde el sofá, las lamparas, hasta la cama. Los únicos cambios que veía eran solo en algunos cojines o cajas de comida en la mesa y sobre el cereal.  
Aunque vivía aquí antes, no se porqué motivo tenía que reconocer el lugar...  
A la izquierda de donde estaba ahora estaba la cocina y el refrigerador. A mi derecha, el comedor. Y delante del comedor, viendo hacia un televisor, estaba el sofá.  
girando a la izquierda, pasando el televisor, estaba un marco de puerta, el cuál llevaba a la habitación. Y ahí mismo donde me encontraba ahora, en ése marco, a mi izquierda estaba el baño, y a la derecha un armario grande de puertas corredizas. ¿Por qué debía revisar éste lugar así de nuevo?  
Al girar dentro de aquella habitación, noté que delante de la cama, pegado a la pared, se encontraba un escritorio. Desesperado, abrí todos los cajones y puertas del escritorio, en busca de algo que se les haya escapado a la policía. Y no estaba equivocado del todo: ya que había un escrito de Jake sobre la universidad Drahamon y los casos que resolvimos en ése lugar, seguido de el afamado encendedor plateado que logré ver en mi debut, y una grabadora que poseía una etiqueta que decía "Investigación Cadem".

-Suéltalo. -dijo una voz masculina, mientras me alumbraba con una linterna. -¡He dicho que los sueltes!

Mi propio impulso me había condenado. Tiré los papeles que había encontrado, mientras que ésta persona se acercaba a mí. Con fuerza, me tomó de uno de los brazos, me sacó de la habitación para llevarme al comedor y azotarme contra una de las paredes. Poco después, comenzó a revisarme.

-Vaya, vaya. Tenemos a un ladrón. -dijo ahora, con una voz más reconocible.  
-¡Eres...eres tú! -grité, volteándolo a ver al rostro.  
-¡¿Tú otra vez?! -gritó el detective Eastfield, mientras que miraba algo confundido. -¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡Es una escena del crimen! -gritó él, mientras que apretaba un poco más las esposas.  
-¡Suéltame! ¡Que soy el abogado que investiga éste crimen!  
-Sí, por supuesto... -dijo él, mientras que sin intención de responder, me desvistió rápido, mientras que me sentaba en una silla que trajo del comedor y me esposaba con los brazos en la espalda. -¡¿Dónde tienes tu arma?! ¡¿Qué robaste?!  
-Espera...¿qué? -pregunté con un desánimo completo.  
-¡TU ARMA! ¡¿DÓNDE?!

Me tomó cerca de cinco segundos procesar lo que ocurría, para sacar la conclusión de que éste detective era un completo paranoico. Con otros cinco segundo, logré dar una idea de que podría presentar para que e empezara a relajar, y demostrarle que yo soy un abogado.  
Con mi pié derecho, y con una mirada fría y mostrando lo harto que me tenía con ésta situación (mirada que muy ocasionalmente le lanzaba a Jake en el pasado), apunté al saco gris que estaba encima de la silla, junto con mi pantalón y la camisa celeste.

-¿AHÍ? YA VERÁS... -decía fuertemente, mientras tomaba el saco y lo sacudía fuertemente.

Perplejo por éste acto (además de no ser capaz de comprender que si habría peso en el saco, habría algo como un arma ahí), solo me tomó una fracción de segundo para darme cuenta: ése policía era un COMPLETO IDIOTA.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?! ¿Por qué no est- Ah... -dijo él, mientras me miraba con ojos maliciosos. -Así que aún ocultas evidencia, aún con lo poco que vistes. -dijo él, mientras que apretaba los puños, tronando sus nudillos.  
-¡IDIOTA, _**MIRA**_ MI INSIGNIA EN EL SACO! -grité con fuerzas y enfado, haciendo que su rostro se quedara algo perplejo, y despabilara. Al ver la insignia dorada de abogados en mi saco, él dejó caer el saco mientras que se volvía piedra. -¿Ahora me crees?

Pero él se quedó hecho piedra, mientras que miraba hacia un punto blanco: era como si su mentalidad se hubiera destrozado.

-Ey, emm... ¿Hola? Podrías al menos quitarme las esposas ¿no?  
-Eh. Si. -dijo aún con la boca entreabierta, mientras que escuchaba como dejaba salir un aullido casi inaudible. -¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?  
-No soy un niño. Soy un abogado, el abogado a cargo de éste caso. Además, mi nombre es Ian Goodman.

Con ésa respuesta, sus sentidos se afinaron de nuevo. Era como si su alma hubiese regresado a su cuerpo, y él hubiera despertado.

-Ian Goodman, ¿eh? Pues vaya, vaya. ¡Que placer! -gritó él, mientras que lanzaba un buen gancho izquierdo a mi quijada, tirándome al suelo.  
-¡¿Que rayos te pasa?!  
-¡Oh, nada! ¡Es solo que es un honor... -dijo mientras lanzaba una patada a mi estómago. ...conocer... -seguido de otra más. -al maldito abogado... -siguió hablando, mientras ahora me pisoteaba el estómago. -que traicionó... -susurró una vez, agachado y cerca de mi cara. -a Jake Morgan.  
-¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS, IDIOTA?! -grité adolorido, mientras me seguía retorciendo.  
-¡¿Pues de qué sera?! -gritó él, lanzando otra patada a mi estómago. -¡TU MEJOR AMIGO ES ASESINADO! ¡¿Y AYUDAS AL MALDITO ASESINO?!

Pero contesté solo con una carcajada adolorida. Él dejó de atacarme, mientras que en mi pequeña secuela de demencia comenzaba a responder.

-Anda. Mátame. Que si me matas, podré preguntarle a Jake en persona quién lo mató. Así me ayudarás a responder el caso.

Con un enojo justificado, él me tomó de las esposas y me lanzó contra una de las paredes del departamento.  
"¿Que más podía hacerme?" me pregunté. Me tenía en calzoncillos por haber creído que era un ladrón. Estaba siendo utilizado como trapo para la escena del crimen, y además, inculpado por traicionar a mi amigo. ¿Que tan bajo me podían arrastrar?

-No sé porqué te enfadas por Jake. -le comenté. -Pero si me matas, jamás sabré la verdad. -contesté con una mirada desafiante y con las energías que me quedaban.

El sabor de la sangre me llegaba a los labios, y sentía mucho dolor en mi abdomen. Pero él quería seguir peleando, y no pensaría echarme atrás. Si era necesario, soportaría lo que tendría que golpearme. Pero no me rendiría en buscar la verdad. No me importaría si era usado de nuevo como una muñeca de trapo: quería vengar su muerte.

-Heh...hah...hahahahahaha...

La risa que él empezó a dar me daba escalofríos, hasta que cayó sentado y se recargó en el refrigerador. Después de unos segundos de risa a carcajadas, pude oírle sollozar muy callado. Lo que podía notar era su respiración errática y como apretaba sus puños.

-Eres tan igual a tu hermano. Y a Jake. ¿Te enseñaron eso? -preguntó él, mientras que se levantaba y sacudía su cabeza, mientras se limpiaba la cara. Poco después, me levantó del suelo y me lanzó la ropa a la mesa.

Me tomó poco tiempo volver a vestirme, mientras que Dean recogía los papeles y las evidencias que se habían quedado en el cuarto.

-¿Cómo sabías venir aquí? -me preguntó.  
-Es porqué vivía yo aquí solo, hasta que me instalé en el bufete Grossberg. De ahí mismo, a la primera mañana él llegó a mi apartamento y después de éso, comenzó a vivir conmigo. Era molesto, pero...

Contuve mis palabras, mientras que volteaba a ver a Dean.

-Las pruebas necesitaba descubrirlas y saber de que trataban. Pero ahora que tengo una ligera idea de que ha de tratar, ¿puedo encargarte las pruebas? La policía necesita más las pruebas. Además...creo que mereces tú aportar un poco al caso. Descubre parte de la verdad, que yo también lo haré.

Dean me miró aún con determinación, mientras que solo dejaba escapar un leve gruñido.

-Aún no confío en ti, abogado. Pero más te vale demostrarlo...

Después de un intercambio de palabras, ambos nos fuimos de ahí, cerrando la puerta de nuevo. Tan pronto llegamos a la entrada, estaba dispuesto a retirarme a mi hogar.

-Oiga, abogado. -me habló de lejos.  
-¿Sí?

Con un par de hojas de papel, se me acercó y me las obsequió.

-Son copias de los testimonios del rector y de una estudiante de diseño y fotografía. Podrían ser útiles en el juicio de mañana.  
-Oye, pero-  
-Solo hay una condición, abogado.

Sorprendido, me quedé mirando a Dean, quien solo se me acercó con seriedad y determinación.

-Más le vale que usted diga la verdad.

Lanzando una pequeña risa, me dirigí de nuevo a él.

-¿En cuantos casos se topó con Jake?  
-Pues...varios, obviamente. ¿Porqué pregunta éso?  
-Porque ya debería saber a ésta altura...que la mayoría de los casos no son lo que parecen.

Despidiéndome con ésa frase, me dirigí a la parada de autobús más cercana para poder retirarme a casa.  
Aquella vez había sido nuestro primer encuentro, uno que no olvidaría. Y faltaría todavía mucho tiempo para nuestro último encuentro.  
Pero por éste caso, estaríamos aliados en busca de la verdad.


	25. Melissa

**25» Melissa**

* * *

16 de Agosto de 2015  
10:00 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

La sala del tribunal estaba ruidosa como otros días, con las personas susurrando por todos lados.  
En mi caso, yo estaba de brazos cruzados en la posición que debía estar, notando que el juez ya estaba preparado para dar el martillazo, mientras que el banquillo de la fiscalía estaba vacío.

-Esto su señoría... -apenas comenzaba a hablar, cuando de repente, las puertas del tribunal se abrieron de golpe.

La audiencia volteo en dirección al proveniente escándalo, solo para ver a una joven dama de cabello recogido y envuelto con una liga, un traje azul celeste y unos altos tacones, caminando en dirección al banquillo de la fiscalía, con un porte de prepotencia y arrogancia.

- _¡¿_ _Que rayos se creé que es ella, abriendo la puerta de golpe como Juan por su casa?!_ -me pregunté en la cabeza.

La joven llego al banquillo de la fiscalía y sin decir una sola palabra dejo su carpeta sobre el escritorio, dio un suspiro pesado y abrió los ojos mirando al juez - Melissa Balek... Fiscal...

-B-bueno, parece que ya llegó la fiscal. -habló el juez. -Fiscal Balek, ¿podría por favor dar inicio con su alegato?  
-Con gusto, Su Señoría. -mencionó con una reverencia sencilla. -Pero antes, un mensaje para la defensa.

¿Un mensaje para mí? La imponente fiscal volteó a ver al abogado defensor y con un tono lleno de ira y un poco de remordimiento, logro formular sus palabras

-Esto lo hago por la persona a la que deberiamos estar velando en estos momentos...

Ella giró rápidamente su cara, haciendo fuerza en esta para no soltar una casi invisible lagrima, solo para regresar con el mismo semblante frío de antes.

-¡La acusación pretende demostrar que el acusado, el profesor Larn, es culpable del asesinato del abogado Jake Morgan!

 _-Vaya, ésa manera de iniciar es...melodramática._ -guardé en mi cabeza. -La defensa está lista, Su Señoría. Y estamos dispuestos, no solo atrapar al asesino del señor Morgan... -dije con algo de incomodidad, al tener que referirme a mi amigo cono "señor". -Sino también a revelar la verdad.  
- _Verdad... tch..._ \- se pudo escuchar provenir con algo de molestia de parte de la fiscal. -La única verdad aquí es representada por las pruebas y los testimonios. Y hay que ser un ciego hipócrita para no verlas. -terminó ella, lanzándome una mirada asesina. -Llamo al estrado a mi primer testigo, un alumno de la universidad que presencio el momento en el que la víctima fue vista por ultima vez.

A continuación, apareicó un joven de uniforme oscuro y corbata amarillenta. El chico de alrededor de 18 años se mostró frío y educado, además de enaltecido y arrogante. Poco más y terminaría siendo un completo egocéntrico sin ataduras.

-Su nombre y oficio, testigo. -habló la fiscal.  
-Richard Telea. Soy un alumno de la facultad de historia y literatura. -respondió el joven de voz melodiosa, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. -Sino se dieron cuenta, ése ya no es mí asunto.  
-Arrogante...pero servirá... -susurró ella. -Señor Telea, por favor relate al tribunal los hechos de lo que usted presenció.

El joven de expresión estirada bufó un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-El pasado 14 de Agosto, iba saliendo de una de mis clases favoritas. Cuando de pronto, pude ver al maestro Larn acompañado de un caballero de traje. Ambos entraron al auditorio general y no los vi salir. -terminó él, con un rostro confiado.  
-Dígame testigo: ¿Cuánto tiempo esperó usted para verificar que salieran del teatro o no? -pregunté yo.  
-Estuve aproximadamente una hora en los alrededores. Nunca salieron de ahí, mientras yo estaba esperando.

Me dediqué a pasear por un momento, mientras que notaba cómo su testimonio era escrito en las pantallas de cristal y en las pantallas traslúcidas que bajaban para el público, además que aparecían en las mesas del juez, fiscal y en la mía.

-Así que, dice que vio al acusado y a la víctima entrar al teatro. Dígame testigo: ¿dónde se encontraba usted?  
-Ya se lo dije: iba saliendo de mi clase favorita, por lo que estaba en el pasillo que se encuentra a la derecha de la entrada del auditorio.  
-Entendido. ¿Y a que hora terminó su clase?  
-Exactamente a las 14 horas con 2 minutos.  
-Entonces, entraron solamente ellos dos: ¿y nadie más?  
-No pude ver a nadie mas entrar, eran solo el maestro Larn y el sujeto de traje beige.

Una sonrisa se me dibujó ligeramente, mientras que seleccionaba de la lista de pruebas, el testimonio del estudiante de fotografía.

-Protesto. -dije calmado, mientras que en la pantalla se mostraba la declaración.  
-¿Eh? -dijo algo sorprendido Richard- ¿Y que tiene que ver ese trozo de papel?  
-Pues hay un problema con su testimonio, señor Telea. El discurso iba a comenzar después de las 6 de la tarde.  
-¡AH! - se exalto un poco al escuchar sobre el discurso. -S-sí...el discurso...pues...  
-Y citando lo que usted dijo cuando yo le pregunte a que hora terminó su clase: "Exactamente a las 14 horas con 2 minutos". Recalco: EXACTAMENTE.  
-¡PROTESTO! -gritó Melissa, quien apuntaba autoritativa y golpeaba la mesa con ambas palmas. -El testigo podría haberse equivocado en cuestión a la hora de los sucesos. Lo importante es que vio el momento del crimen.  
-¡Protesto! -respondí con un chasquido. -Ahí se equivoca, señorita fiscal. -le respondí con seriedad, mientras que en las pantallas se revelaban las palabras de aquella estudiante.

"El discurso para los alumnos de derecho empezaría a las seis de la tarde: osea, a las 18:00. Lo sé porque me encargaron alistar mi cámara para el evento, por parte del club de periodismo. Ambos, Jake Morgan y el profesor Larn estaban entrando al teatro poco tiempo antes del discurso, para terminar los arreglos de último minuto".

Volviendo, golpeé la mesa, y vi al alumno, y después a la fiscal.

-Lo que él vio fue algo que pasó horas atrás. ¡Él nunca vio el momento del asesinato, el cuál ocurrió hasta tres horas y cincuenta y ocho minutos después! -grité con fuerza, mientras que Melissa solo se cruzaba de brazos, y respiraba con paz y serenidad.  
-Su Señoría, el señor abogado esta acosando a mi testigo. No es de la incumbencia del tribunal saber lo que hizo este joven en ese lapso de tiempo. Ademas, hablamos de una universidad tan demandante: es seguro que tenia otras clases a las cuales asistir

Con una bocanada de aire fresco, el arrogante alumno volvió a su posición erguida

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡SI! Después de estar una hora desperdiciando mi valioso tiempo por ahí, atendí a otras clases...  
-¿Después de una hora? ¿Está diciendo que estuvo una hora vigilando a ver si salían ésas dos personas?  
-Yo...  
-¡PROTESTO! Señor abogado, según el testimonio inicial de mi testigo, él mismo menciono que estuvo aproximadamente una hora por los alrededores..  
-Bien, bien...formularé otra pregunta: ¿A que hora entraron?  
-Yo... creo que... entraron... cinco minutos despues de... ahmmmm - comenzo a tartamudear - Cinco minutos despues... de que yo sali de mi clase...  
-Hmm...éso podría serme útil después... -me dije a mi mismo.

La fiscal se encontraba algo arrogante, con una mano en la cintura, y mirando hacia mí con su rostro alzado.

-¿Ya terminó, abogado?  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Si se da cuenta, lo único que hace es darle vueltas al asunto. -dijo aún con su actitud alzada. -En lo personal, Su Señoría...

Con su otro brazo libre, lo alzó al aire y después apuntó hacia mí.

-¡Éste abogado no está calificado para éste caso!  
-¿Disculpa? -pregunté algo confuso.  
-Desde que empezamos, lo único que ha hecho es darle vueltas al testimonio de ése niño. Y se le ha olvidado un factor importante. -dijo ella confiada.  
-¿Y ése factor es...? -preguntó el juez.  
-La escena del crimen. -dijo de nuevo, confiada pero fría. -El cuerpo fue encontrado en la sala de maestros, pero se vio al culpable y a la víctima entrando al auditorio. ¿La pregunta? Sencilla: "¿Cuál es la escena del crimen?".  
- _Vamos, no dirás que..._ -susurré en mi mente.  
-¡El auditorio!

Todos se sorprendían, mientras que lo único que yo hacía, era empezar a reír algo frenético.

-Y por lo que ven, el abogado ha perdido la cordura. -habló con su frialdad, apuntándome y viendo al juez.  
-¡Se-señor Goodman! -habló el juez con severidad. -¡Estamos en un tribunal de justicia! ¡No un circo!

Tan pronto terminé de reír, me sequé las lágrimas y mostré mi confianza.

-Oh. ¿En serio? -mencioné, haciendo que la fiscal se estremeciera un momento. -Porque ésta fiscal está logrando hacer uno.

Ésa aclaración hizo que ella se enfadara.

-Por lo que sé: en todos los casos que he estado, la primera persona en pisar el estrado es el detective a cargo de la investigación. Y ésa persona da un resumen de la escena del crimen.

En ése instante, la fiscal despertó de su arrogancia, notando que estaba tratando con un abogado que estuvo "bajo la tutela" de Jake. Nunca fue así: más si aprendí varias cosas, mientras era su asistente.

-Y en éste caso, no hemos discutido nada sobre la escena del crimen. Ni del arma, ni del estado del cuerpo. Fuimos directamente con un testigo que, cuyo testimonio...¡Es dudoso! -grité mientras le apunté a Melissa, la cuál dejó salir un grito ahogado de su garganta, mientras se tapaba la boca con ambas manos. -Dígame señorita Balek: ¿Es usted una fiscal novata?  
-¡Y-yo no mencioné éste dato, ya que era innecesario! -habló ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura.  
-¡Ah! Se refiere a que como era obvio el lugar donde fue visto por última vez...¡Éste sería el lugar donde el crimen se cometió!

La fiscal se recuperó al oír ésa aclaración del juez, mostrándose de nuevo confiada y fría.

-E-exactamente.  
-Entonces, ¿considera innecesario el protocolo en el que se llevan a cabo los juicios? -pregunté a la fiscal, haciendo que de nuevo temblase, aunque de enojo más que nada.  
-Muy bien. Comenzaremos con el testimonio del detective a cargo del caso. Así que tráiganlo. ¡Y no más omisiones! ¡Ni saltarse el protocolo de juicios!


	26. Moderato

**26» Moderato**

* * *

16 de Agosto de 2015  
10:22 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

Dean entró a la sala del tribunal, con un rostro serio, con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.  
Una leve mueca de nostalgia de presento en la cara de la fiscal al ver que Dean no se había percatado aun de su presencia, aclaro su garganta y prosiguió.

-Nombre y profesión... -dijo algo sarcástica.

-Dean Eastfield. Detecti-

Pero él se detuvo. Su mirada se abrió para identificar esa familiar voz y su semblante cambió al de una persona molesta, pero a la vez nerviosa.

-Balek...  
- _Vaya, así que se conocen._ -dije en mi mente. -Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien, detective?  
-Ah...S-sí...Detective Dean Eastfield. Estoy a cargo del caso... -dijo aun con ese tono titubeante.  
-Detective, por favor comparta con nosotros su conocimiento del crimen -dijo Melissa, volviendo a usar ese tono helado que la caracterizaba. Al parecer, ella había vuelto a ser la fiscal que aparentaba ser.  
-C-claro... -dijo él, recobrando la compostura. -El pasado 14 de Agosto se vio al acusado entrar junto con la víctima al auditorio para terminar los preparativos para su discurso. Según testimonios, en el lugar se encontraron con el rector de la universidad.  
-Y según el testimonio de mi cliente, ambos hablaron dentro del teatro. Las luces se apagaron, y cuando se encendieron, los únicos que quedaban eran el rector y mi cliente.  
-¿Pero es posible creerle? -dijo Dean con confianza. -Está claro que el último lugar donde se vio a la víctima es donde ocurrió el asesinato: ¡El teatro! -dijo él animosamente.

La fiscal se encontraba igual, como si todo lo que hubiera dicho Dean ya lo supiera al derecho y al revés.

-Podría decir algo que sea nuevo para el tribunal... ¿Detective?  
-Tú... - Dijo con molestia Dean volteando a ver a Melissa. -Pues sí que puedo. Según testimonios del personal del campus, tanto académico como laboral, nadie entro ni salio después de que el rector se retiro del lugar. Además, los forenses encontraron restos de ácido clorhídrico en el suelo del auditorio pero de manera muy escasa, como si los hubieran limpiado después de usarlo. ¡Lo cual demuestra aún mas mi teoría que el asesinato ocurrió en el auditorio!  
-¡PROTESTO! -grité con fuerza. -Detective Eastfield. ¿Puede decirme el arma homicida?  
-¿Ahora tu? ¡Pues claro que puedo! Fue un enorme cuchillo... ¡Ah!  
-Exacto. -dije mientras que en las pantallas se mostraba la silueta de un cuchillo y una fotografía del auditorio. -Lo único que se halló en la escena del crimen fue ácido clorhídrico ¿no? -La fiscal se veía molesta, mientras que yo golpeaba la mesa, y apuntaba hacia ella. -Entonces ¿Que hay de la sangre de la víctima, cuando fue apuñalada?

La fiscal seguía sin inmutarse, simplemente miraba y esperaba.

-Oh... Parece que no lo sabe. Que decepción... -dijo ella, negando lentamente con el dedo índice mientras cerraba su ojo derecho y una sonrisa aparentemente gentil se dibujaba en su rostro.  
-Pues si no sé algo, su trabajo es iluminarme. -dije sonriente. -Así que, ilumíneme. Así me ayudará a encontrar la verdad.  
-Primero: ¿Qué pasa cuando usted perfora una fuente pero no saca el objeto con el que lo perforó? -se inclinó para recargar sus codos en la mesa de la fiscalía.  
-¿Perforar? Bueno, pasa que... -pero me detuve en seco, antes de seguir hablando, mientras mi miraba se volvía más seria. - _¿No estará...?_  
-Diga lo que piense... Joven aprendiz - seguía sin moverse.  
-Uno: no soy un aprendiz. Y dos: la víctima fue apuñalada, pero el cuchillo nunca fue sacado.  
-Exacto -dijo levantándose de la mesa -¿Y eso a que conlleva?

Exhalé aire, mientras me daba cuenta de lo que le gustaba hacer a la fiscal: hacer que los demás digan lo que ella desea. Como toda buena molesta hermana mayor o menor que le gusta tener la razón.

-La víctima fue apuñalada en el teatro, y fue saca de ahí aún con el cuchillo en su pecho.  
-Exacto, exacto. Pero aun falta el misterio del porque el ácido clorhídrico, ¿no cree?  
-No creo que sea grande éste misterio. -dije con algo de seriedad, brazos cruzados, y mi mano derecha en mi boca. -El culpable quería que la víctima no fuese reconocida. La pregunta correcta aquí es: ¿Porqué motivo hacer éso, si con la ropa era reconocible que se trataba de Jake?  
-¡PROTESTO! -Grito con fuerza la fiscal. -Ese no es el punto joven aprendiz. El punto en cuestión es que lo que usted mismo ha dicho lo que quería comprobar: Que el asesinato se cometió en el auditorio, el lugar donde solo se encontraban el acusado y la víctima.

En señal de aceptar aquélla respuesta, comencé a aplaudir, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

-Astuta e inteligente, señorita fiscal. Ahora queda resolver el enigma: ¿Por qué mover el cuerpo?  
-¿Realmente importa? -Preguntó ella. -Creo que es irrelevante...pero mi teoría es que fue para tener tiempo para inculpar a alguien mas, cosa que claramente...no paso.  
-Protesto. -respondí sin esfuerzo, mientras que comenzaba a sacar cosas debajo de la mesa.

De la nada, saqué un pequeño bote con un popote en éste: un bote de contenido turbio color marrón y con hielos.

-¿Que demonios es éso? -dijo Melissa, mientras comenzaba a sorber el té helado de la botella. -¡ESTAMOS EN JUICIO! ¡¿QUE PRETENDE HACER?! -gritó por un momento descontrolada, volviendo a su semblante frío. Por un momento, podría haber oído una referencia sobre Jake, proviniendo de ella...  
-Disculpe, pero con la garganta así de seca, no podía hablar bien.  
-¡Señor Goodman! -habló fuerte el juez.  
-Perdone, Su Señoría. Pero cuidar la voz de uno es una tarea necesaria para alguien que grita "¡Protesto!" a cada rato.

Volviendo a mi postura seria, le apunté con toda determinación, y saqué un renovado "¡Protesto!" de mi pecho.

-Volviendo a mi corazonada...Detective Eastfield.  
-¿Si...? ¿Abogado? -Respondió él, aun estando en el banquillo.  
-Noté algo curioso en el reporte de autopsia...pero le preguntaré por éso después. Ahora quiero que me responda: ¿Algún testigo mencionó cuánto tiempo se quedó el rector dentro del teatro?  
-De hecho...no. Lo único que tenemos de testimonio es el del mismo rector...  
-Extrañamente...conveniente. -dije cruzado de brazos. -Entonces, déjeme hacer un resumen del caso, hasta ahora, según la fiscal. -dije hacia ella, con una sonrisa desafiante. -Primero: La victima y mi cliente entraron al teatro. Segundo: Después de que el rector se retirase, hubo una pelea. Tercero: La pelea terminó en la víctima siendo apuñalada en el teatro. Cuarto: Le arrojaron ácido clorhídrico por un motivo desconocido. Quinto: movieron la víctima a la sala de maestros, con otro motivo desconocido, posiblemente para inculpar a alguien. Y sexto: La víctima fue descubierta. ¿No me faltó nada, señorita fiscal?  
-Veo que lo va entendiendo joven aprendiz. Ahora, Su Señoría, su veredicto por favor. -dijo algo confiada esta vez.  
-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! -grité con confianza y determinación, golpeando la mesa con la jarra de vidrio que antes tenía mi bebida, rompiéndola en el proceso.  
-Gh... ¿Que dices pequeño? -Dijo de nuevo, pero ahora con algo de molestia en su voz.  
-Bueno, para llamarme pequeño, significaría que: Usted es más alta que yo, debido a sus tacones, o es más vieja de lo que aparenta. -dije con una sonrisa gentil, con la intención de molestarla por meterse con mi estatura.  
-¡¿Me...acabas de decir vieja?! - vociferó la fiscal ahora con una mirada asesina.  
-Si es necesario, le lanzaré una jarra más de bebida fría, para enfriar su cabeza. Y de paso, refrescar su memoria. -dije confiado, con brazos cruzados y mano a la boca, pero dejando ver un poco la sonrisa triunfante.  
-Si mi memoria falla tanto como usted dice, pequeño estudiante de leyes... ¡Demuéstrelo como se hace en un tribunal! ¡Con pruebas! -grito alzando su dedo apuntándome.


	27. Allegro

**27» Allegro**

* * *

16 de Agosto de 2015  
10:54 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

-¡ATENCIÓN! -grité con confianza, apuntando a Melissa. -Uno: que ambos, la víctima y mi cliente hallan entrado juntos ahí, no se puede negar. Dos: No hay signos de pelea en aquél lugar: solo el rastro de quemadura en la madera del suelo del teatro, debido al ácido clorhídrico. Tres: No se puede probar si el cuchillo terminó hundido en el pecho de la víctima justo después de la pelea, o hasta salir del teatro. Cuatro: Arrojar ácido clorhídrico es peligroso, pero ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Para que hacer irreconocible el rostro de la víctima, Jake Morgan? Quinto, y el más importante: ¡¿Por qué movería el profesor el cadáver a la sala de maestros?! ¡De ésta manera, él terminaría siendo hallado culpable más fácilmente por el hecho de tener acceso a la sala de maestros!  
-¡Protesto! - regreso el ataque aquella chica. -Los rastros de pelea no son necesarios si el ataque fue por sorpresa y por la espalda. Lo del ácido aun es un misterio, pero creo saber que fue para que no cayera sangre en el piso. El ácido clorhídrico es altamente corrosivo y coagula la sangre al contacto. Y de porque movió el cadáver ¡Fue para tener mas opciones para inculpar a alguien del asesinato! -Terminó de nuevo apuntándome su pulgar -¿Y bien?  
-¡TE EQUIVOCAS! -ladré con fuerza, mientras que en las pantallas aparecía una fotografía: manchas de sangre. -De nuevo, no mencionaste si el culpable apuñaló a la víctima justo después de la pelea, o afuera del teatro, o en la sala de maestros. Y peor aún: hay manchas de sangre, muy apenas notables en la sala de maestros. ¡Tu teoría del ácido esta errónea!

Lo único que oí de parte de la boca de Melissa es un chasquido, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos.

-Además. No terminé de explicar toda la situación... -dije con seriedad. -El factor número seis, y el más misterioso de todos: Es el descubrimiento de la víctima. ¿Quien lo descubrió?  
-¡Es obvio que no hubo pelea alguna! -El espíritu de lucha de Melissa seguía en pie y en fuego. -¡El apuñalamiento fue por sorpresa, además de que fue fatal para la víctima! ¡Las manchas de sangre en la sala de maestros fue de cuando el acusado transportó el cuerpo! ¡Y según los testimonios del cuerpo policial...fue el mismo rector quien encontró en cuerpo!  
- _El rector... ¡Entonces...!_ -pensé. -Bien. Dígame entonces: ¡¿Cómo se transportó el cuerpo, a plena luz del día, sin que salieran por la puerta principal?!  
-Gh... -La reina de hielo comenzaba a perder la paciencia. -Debería rendirse ya. El cuerpo fue transportado...pues...no...no lo sé...  
-¡¿Y creé que sin éste conocimiento, podremos saber si de verdad fue mi cliente el asesino?!  
-¡Las pruebas lo son todo! -grito de nuevo ella. -¡Las huellas del acusado se encontraron en el cuchillo!  
- _Otra prueba más que se estaba guardando..._ -pensé. - _No cabe la menor duda que una persona enfadada tiende a decir la verdad..._

Finalmente, me puse serio e imponente ante ella.

-¡Entonces, no importa si hay un cómplice en el caso que ayudase a mover el cuerpo. según usted: las pruebas son lo importante! ¿Cómo se movió el cuerpo? Dígamelo. O mejor aún: ¡pruébelo! ¡Ya que usted misma lo dijo: En un tribunal de justicia, las pruebas lo son todo!  
-¡Este tribunal se celebra para comprobar la culpabilidad del acusado, no para averiguar si tuvo un cómplice o no! ¡Así que ya basta! -golpeó con tal magnitud la mesa que el ruido se escuchó en toda la sala, su cabeza se dejo caer y con una mirada baja volvió a hablar -Dejemos de perder el tiempo...Juez...

Casi susurrando y de manera muy privada comenzó a hablar para ella misma, no se podía escuchar casi nada de lo que decía mas que una palabra que repetía a menudo... "Jake"...

-Es...es que acaso... -tartamudeaba con ingenuidad. -¡¿ES QUE ACASO ES USTED ASÍ DE ESTÚPIDA?! -grité igualmente descontrolado, mientras daba un puñetazo a la mesa, terminando por lastimarme la mano y probablemente quebrarme alguna parte de alguno de mis dedos de la mano derecha. Pero el dolor de mi mano no se comparaba con lo furioso que estaba con la determinación de ésa mujer. -¡¿Es que lo único que le importa es buscar culpables?! ¡Por que si es así...! ¡No debió ser una fiscal desde el principio! ¡EN VEZ DE PERSEGUIR LA VERDAD, PERSIGUE SU AMBICIÓN POR VER PAGAR A ALGUIEN!

El silencio reinó en la sala, tanto para los espectadores como para el juez, quienes se habían quedado mudos con ambos personajes, incluyendo al detective, que miraba tanto a Melissa como a mí mismo con enfado, confusión y dolor. ¿Que se podía hacer? De sorpresa, sin que alguno pudiera haber predicho lo siguiente, un oficial forense entro al tribunal, golpeando la puerta

-¡Detengan el juicio!

El forense se encontraba muy agitado, y según lo que mencionaba, traía consigo un juego de copias del análisis de sangre que estaba pendiente por completar. ¿Eran ésos los análisis de sangre pendientes en el reporte forense? No tomó mucho tiempo para que el juez, en lo que leía en silencio el reporte forense, llamase a un médico a que me revisara la mano. Por suerte, solo me había dislocado un par de dedos, además de abrirme una buena herida en ambos dedos cordial y anular, haciendo que la mesa se manchara. Después de un fuerte tirón de dedos para ponerlos en su lugar, y de vendarme la mano, además de atender la herida, el juez mostraba una expresión sombría y confusa. ¿Que era lo que había leído él?

-Ésto...no me lo puedo creer. -dijo él, negando con su cabeza y llevándose una mano a sus ojos.  
-¿Que dice ése reporte? -preguntó Melissa confusa, pidiendo una copia del documento.

Pocos segundos después, en las pantallas de ambos se mostraba el documento, el cuál solo ella y el público veía: a mí no me importaba seguir viendo más pruebas. Era seguro que ésta vez, habría fallado. Justo como pasó con Joe Darke...

-¡Pero...! ¡NO ES VERDAD! -gritó ella con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par, con ambos puños en la mesa.

El público seguía igual de confusos y sorprendidos, por lo cuál no entendía su razón para comportarse así. ¿Que les podría dejar tan atónitos?  
Decidí mirar el documento con mis propios ojos, y poder entender la realidad del asunto. Frente a mí, estaba la imagen transmitida en vivo, desde el asiento del juez.

"ANÁLISIS DE SANGRE DEL CADÁVER DEL CASO TG-8.

IMPOSIBLE REALIZAR UN ANÁLISIS PROFUNDO, DEBIDO AL ESTADO ACTUAL DEL CUERPO. SE LOGRÓ REALIZAR UN ANÁLISIS SUPERFICIAL DE ÉSTA MISMA, CORROBORANDO LOS SIGUIENTES DATOS:

TIPO DE SANGRE: AB.

NO SE HALLARON ANTÍGENOS EN EL PLASMA SANGUÍNEO. SE HALLARON ANTÍGENOS "A" Y "B" EN LOS ERITROCITOS. CORROBORADO CON AMBOS FACTORES, EL TIPO DE SANGRE HALLADA ES "AB".

EN LOS LÍMITES DE LA POSIBILIDAD DE UN ANÁLISIS DETALLADO, SE DETECTARON LOS 22 PARES DE CROMOSOMAS AUTOSOMAS Y PAR DE CROMOSOMAS SEXUALES: "X" Y "X".".

La ÚLTIMA línea, la cuál estaba subrayada con un marcatextos naranja, era la que cambiaría el rumbo de todo el caso. Era el motivo por el cuál Melissa estaba tan alterada. Era el motivo por el cuál el público, Dean y el mismo juez estaban confusos. Desesperados. Y la razón que me haría seguir adelante.

"VEREDICTO.

SEXO: HEMBRA.".


	28. Presto

**28» Presto**

* * *

16 de Agosto de 2015  
11:40 a.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

El receso había terminado. Todos estábamos atónitos por lo que venía escrito en el análisis de sangre. Se había definido que el cadáver pertenecía a una mujer... Pero, si el cadáver era el de una mujer, ¿Porqué llevaba la ropa de Jake puesta? En lo que salía de la sala de acusados, junto con mi cliente, el transmisor comenzó a sonar...

-Veo que descubrió mi pequeña sorpresa señor abogado...

Era DeKiller. Su voz se notaba igual de monótona que siempre, con su toque de elegancia.

-¿Que quieres? Primero Jake está muerto, ahora ocurre que el cadáver es el de una mujer, y no el de Jake...

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de lo que podría éso significar...

-Tú tienes a Jake... ¿No es así?  
-Por ahora. Y seguirá así hasta que cumpla lo que le pedí...o falle. De una u otra forma, el señor Morgan dejará de estar..."Aquí".  
-¿"Aquí"? -pregunté algo nervioso. -¿Piensas matarlo? ¿O acaso te refieres a que lo transportarás a una ubicación más cómoda para ti?  
-Puedo hacer ambas, cual decida depende de su desempeño...  
-Tengo una pregunta importante para usted.  
-Lo escucho.  
-El profesor Larn es solo un cómplice...y usted solo una herramienta para cumplir los servicios de alguien más ¿Estoy en lo correcto?  
-Muy inteligente señor abogado. Estoy seguro que el señor Morgan estaría orgulloso si pudiera verlo. Pero es toda la información que recibirá de mí. No seria divertido si se lo digo todo...  
- _"Si pudiera verlo" Significa... ¿que está con vida?_ -me dije en mi mente. -Ya lo sé: tendré que averiguarlo. Habló por un motivo, y no creo que sea solamente felicitarme ¿O me equivoco?  
-Para darle un consejo y un motivo para seguir... El consejo es que no todo es lo que parece, a veces una oveja tiene los colmillos mas afilados que el lobo. Y con respecto a lo ultimo... Bueno, mejor escuchelo usted mismo. -La voz del transmisor cambio repentinamente. Lo que escuché, me helaría la sangre...  
-...I-Ian...

De golpe la transición se cortó. Ya no seguiría dándome más aliento a seguir. Con éso me bastaba...con oír la voz de Jake, era más que suficiente.  
Volví rápidamente a la sala del tribunal, con un rostro brillante, y con la energía a tope.

-¡Lamento la tardanza, Su Señoría! ¡Tuve una llamada urgente! -gritaba como si fuese yo un alumno de algún colegio. Lo cuál si impactaba al juez. Pero la fiscal...era otra historia.

La fiscal se encontraba en su banquillo, con una mirada perdida al vacío aun con esa cara horrorizada por el contenido de los análisis

\- ...él...

Tenía que hacer algo... ¿Debería...?  
Dí un fuerte golpe a la mesa, y apunté hacia la fiscal. Fue hasta dos segundos después de apuntarle a la fiscal que recordé el corte en mi mano, el cuál comenzó a sangrar.

-¡Ah, si seré idiota...! -me dije, mientras aguantaba las ganas de soltar unas lágrimas de dolor.

El fuerte sonido hizo despabilar a la fiscal, que dio un pequeño salto antes de voltear a verme con una casi minúscula sonrisa

-Él...Está vivo...

Noté la reacción de Melissa, por lo cuál, sabía que tendría que dar el pequeño empujón.

-La defensa...solicita llamar a alguien al estrado.

-¡Vaya, éso es nuevo! -habló el juez. -¿Y de quién se trata?

-Bueno, le diría, pero no tengo su nombre. Solo su testimonio. -dije con una sonrisa, volteando a ver al detective Eastfield, el cuál estaba entre el público ahora. -Llamo al estrado a la estudiante que dio su declaración escrita. ¡La estudiante de diseño y fotografía!

Lentamente la fiscal fue recuperando la compostura, limpiando una ligera lágrima solo para volver a su erguida posición y aclararse la garganta.

-La...fiscalía no tiene ninguna objeción.  
-¡Perfecto! ¡Entonces, traigan a la testigo! -dijo el juez con autoridad, como escasas veces.

Poco tiempo después, apareció una estudiante de cabellera anaranjada y corta, usando unas gafas de pasta rojiza, las cuales mostraban a la perfección sus ojos color miel. Toda ésta estudiante, en una vestimenta de falda y saco azul, con una camisa blanca y una corbata de cruz color negra.

-Testigo. Su nombre y su profesión. -habló Melissa con la frialdad recobrada, y con ambos brazos cruzados.  
-Soy Cameron Desinia. Soy estudiante en la Universidad Drahamon. Estudio bajo la carrera de Diseño y Fotografía.  
-Bueno. Ahora que-

Pero un súbito flash apareció de la nada, cegando por unos segundos al juez.

-¡¿Pero que ha sido éso?! -preguntó el juez. Inmediatamente, todos miramos hacia Cameron, quien tenía una cámara en sus manos, y una mirada determinada.  
-¡Ya verán! -gritó ella, tomándole foto a todo lo que se encontraba alrededor.  
- _¡Atacado con una ráfaga de luces!_ -grité en mi mente, mientras que mi quijada caía al suelo.

La expresión de Melissa era espeluznante: ojos asesinos, y sosteniéndose de los extremos de la mesa con ambas manos, como si tratase de contenerse de saltar encima de ella como un cazador a su presa.

-¡Testigo! ¡Le ruego que retire su cámara! ¡Que ésta es una sala de justicia! -habló el juez.  
-¡Oh, pero ya verán! -siguió diciendo ella. -¡Atraparé todo en mi lente! ¡Todo lo que ocurra en éste juicio!

Pero un súbito golpe a la mesa de parte de Melissa apaciguó a la joven estudiante.

-Testigo. Viene aquí en calidad de testigo: no de reportera. Si se le apetece tomar fotografías, entonces espera afuera, en el recibidor del tribunal: al igual que los demás reporteros.

Por un momento, ella reaccionó y se puso seria: lista para declarar. Justo como un testigo debería de.

- _Debería preguntarle sobre..._ -mencioné en mi cabeza, mientras pensaba bien mi siguiente jugada. -Nos gustaría saber de sus movimientos en el campus, señorita Desina.  
-Oh. Con gusto. -dijo ella, con una sonrisa grande, mientras que parecía limpiar los lentes de su cámara. -Yo estaba tomando fotografías justo adentro del recibidor. Eran, si mal no me equivocaba, dos minutos para las seis de la tarde. A ésa hora, tomaba fotografías para ver cuál podía utilizar: ya sabe. Cosas de fotógrafos. -A continuación, ella se rascó su cabeza, mientras tenía un lente en una de sus manos. -¡Y entonces...! Bueno, nada importante. Cosas de última hora.  
-¿Ha dicho usted, cosas de última hora? ¿Podría darnos un ejemplo? -pregunté.  
-¡Eh, no se meta donde no le hablan! -contestó con fuerza.  
-Testigo. ¿De que clase de asunto está usted hablando? -preguntó ahora Melissa, pero con la frialdad que siempre expresaba.  
-¡Ah!...bueno...hablo de un encuentro. Con el profesor Larn.  
- _¡¿Con el profesor?!_ -mencioné en mi cabeza.  
-Díganos que fue lo que ocurrió.  
-Bu-bueno... -dijo ella, aún limpiando los lentes de su cámara. -El profesor había salido del teatro, pero por la salida lateral, detrás de los escenarios, mas no por la entrada principal. ¡Pero el profesor ti-tiene una buena razón! -respondió a gritos, mientras mostraba una de sus manos, mientras apretaba en forma de amenaza uno de sus lentes. -¡El profesor llevaba uno de los equipos de audio para cambiarlo por otro!  
-¿Un equipo de audio? -preguntó Melissa.  
-¡Sí! ¡Eran cables y equipos para control de volumen! ¡Todos éstos dentro de una maleta de carcasa dura!

El silencio llegó de golpe, haciendo que mi mandíbula golpeara la mesa, y que Melissa se pusiera más seria de lo que podía llegar a expresar en su rostro.

-¿Ha dicho...una maleta de carcasa dura?

Al mismo tiempo de que mencionó ésto, comenzó a escribir algo dentro de un papel, para dárselo a uno de los alguaciles. Tres de ellos se movieron rápidamente, mientras que Melissa cruzaba sus brazos.

-Hemos resuelto el misterio que tanto hacía que me doliera la cabeza. -dijo con una sonrisa, seguida de una reverencia. -Muchísimas gracias, abogado. Parece que pronto llegaremos a la verdad que tanto anhela.

¡No podía ser así! Este caso había sido volteado, y ahora estábamos contra la espalda. ¡Pero no podía perder! ¡La vida de Jake estaba en juego!

-Ah. Y antes de terminar: hay algo que me encontré en el suelo. Pensé que era del profesor Larn. Por eso, lo recogí y pensaba dárselo tan pronto tuviese oportunidad.  
-Lo que sea que quiera darle, no me interesa. -dijo Melissa completamente aliviada.

Sentía que el mundo se me venía encima. Todo daba vueltas: una maldita espiral en la que Jake terminaría muerto a éste paso.

-Señor abogado... ¿Podrá darle ésto al profesor, de mi parte? Luego del juicio...  
-Por...por supuesto. -decía con mi cabeza agachada, hasta que levanté la vista y noté que ella sostenía el as que me haría ganar la partida.  
-Bueno, señor juez: haga lo suyo. -decía triunfante.  
-¡PROTESTO! -respondí fuerte con un grito, mientras le apuntaba a Melissa.  
-¡Goodman! ¡¿Que significa ésto?!  
-El juego no ha terminado Melissa. Lamentablemente, aún quedan cosas pendientes.  
-¿Que puede haber pendiente a éstas alturas? -preguntó furiosa. -¡Presenta pruebas!  
-Lamentablemente, no puedo presentar pruebas. No las tengo. -dije confiadamente.  
-¿A que estás jugando? ¡Sin pruebas, no hay nada que...!  
-Es porque YO no las tengo. Pero ella sí.

Melissa veía a la joven Cameron, mientras examinaba lo que ella poseía en sus manos. No tardó más de cinco segundos para que ella se quedara completamente congelada, con la mirada atónita, y temblando de ira por dentro. Lista para explotar en cinco...cuatro...tres...dos...uno...

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ÉSTOOOOO?!

La sala cayó en conmoción, el juez tuvo que dar martillazos tan fuertes que terminó por romper su mazo, y la testigo sufrió una crisis nerviosa, cuando el grito de la fiscal sacudió toda la sala. Yo era el único que me encontraba en plena confianza: era como si yo hubiese desatado todo el caos en ése lugar.  
Después de un par de minutos, todo volvió a la calma adecuada para proseguir con el caso.

-¡¿Que fue ése desplante suyo, fiscal?! -gritó el juez.  
-¡Ésa...ésa carta...! -titubeó Melissa. -¡Esa carta es la tarjeta de presentación de Shelly DeKiller!  
-¿De quién? -preguntó Cameron.  
-¿Shelly? ¿Quién es ella? -preguntó ahora el juez con ingenuidad.  
- _El juez...que alguien haga algo con el juez._ -dije dentro de mi mente. -No es "ella", Su Señoría, sino él. Hablamos de Shelly DeKiller: un asesino a sueldo muy peligroso.  
-Entonces, si ésa carta se halló en la escena... ¡Significa que ése asesino estuvo en la escena del crimen!


	29. Rompecabezas

**29» Rompecabezas**

* * *

16 de Agosto de 2015  
12:02 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

Después de la _explicación_ sobre quien era DeKiller, apareció una nueva posibilidad: DeKiller podría haber sido el asesino. Con el hecho de escuchar ése nombre en un juicio, podía cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas. Pero para Melissa, ése no parecía ser el caso.

-Bueno, ésto no cambia el hecho de que pudo haber sido él. -siguió diciendo ella, aplicando el hecho de que contratar a un asesino de ésta clase podría ser difícil para alguien como el profesor Larn, más no imposible.

El profesor no podría haber contratado a DeKiller. Sin dudas, había alguien más involucrado. ¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué?  
Desde que se nos informó que la identidad del cadáver era de una mujer, todo cambió. Entonces ¿Que había pasado con Jake?  
Ambos, la fiscal y el juez, habían mantenido una conversación sobre la veracidad de la tarjeta de presentación: proponiendo que sería hasta falsa...

-¡PROTESTO! -le grité a Melissa, mientras preparaba la única prueba que me pondría en peligro, pero que podría ayudarme a nivelar éste caso.  
-Ahora dirá que posee una pieza importante del rompecabezas. ¿No es así?

Sin hablar ni dar ningún dato, levanté en alto el transmisor que tenía en el bolsillo conmigo.

-Por algo he tomado éste caso, señorita fiscal. -dije con seriedad hacia ella, y también hacia Dean, tratando de comunicarles sobre Jake con la simple mirada. -No fue un simple aviso por parte del señor Larn. ¿Entiende a lo que quiero llegar?

Ella guardó silencio por un momento, tratando de descifrar mi expresión y mis palabras.

-Tengo mis fuertes motivos para ésto. Pero éste transmisor no tiene relación con el caso en si. -dije confiadamente. -Pero pongámonos a pensar. Ésta es mi teoría hasta el momento...

Dejé el transmisor en posición vertical sobre el podio del estrado, mientras que caminaba hacia el espacio vacío.  
De nuevo tenía aquella sensación: la idea de ordenar todo por medio de una cadena de eventos.  
Todo se tintó con ésos colores extraños, mientras que se creaban imágenes y eslabones.

- _Muy bien. Empecemos._ -dije en mi mente. _-Si todo sale bien, podremos llegar al fondo de éste asunto._

Las imágenes de Jake entrando a la universidad, entrando junto con el profesor Larn y hablando con el rector dentro del teatro, se solidificaron y crearon tres eslabones.

-Hasta ahora, lo que es seguro es que Jake Morgan habló con el profesor Larn y el rector Cadem. Hasta el punto del teatro, todo va bien.

La siguiente imagen, una imagen de solo estática, se transformó en un eslabón agrietado y fragmentado.

-El siguiente punto sigue siendo un misterio para nosotros: según el testimonio de mi cliente, se fueron las luces, y solo él y el rector aparecieron. Pero ésto no se puede comprobar. Ahora...

El eslabón siguiente se conformó por el rector, saliendo del teatro a toda prisa.

-Vieron al rector salir del teatro, pero nadie mencionó en que dirección. Solo dicen que se retiró de ahí, y de la universidad. Y él fue el único que salió por la entrada principal. Sin embargo...

El siguiente eslabón se conformó por el testimonio de la joven Cameron: cuando habló con el profesor Larn, el cuál llevaba posiblemente, en aquél estuche, el cadáver de aquella mujer.

-Vieron al profesor Larn saliendo del teatro con aquél estuche, por la puerta posterior. Según esto, llevando equipo de sonido a lo que posiblemente sería, la sala de maestros.  
-Donde el rector, tiempo después, halló el cadáver. -mencionó la fiscal, creando en mi imagen mental otro eslabón, el cuál conectaba a una esposa que rodeaba a David Larn.

Algo andaba mal. En mi mente, aún estaban sueltas las imágenes de lo que mencionó el primer testigo, Richard Telea: "Exactamente a las 14 horas con 2 minutos. Cinco minutos después de mi clase...". Palabras que había mencionado sobre la hora a la que terminó su clase, y momento en el que vio a David Larn y a Jake Morgan.¿Por qué los vio a ésa hora? Y aún quedaba el eslabón corrupto. ¿Que había ocurrido dentro?

-Según estas pistas, todo nos apunta a David Larn. Pero aún hay algo que no entiendo del todo: ¿Que hay de lo mencionado por el joven Telea? ¿Y que hay de la presencia de DeKiller en todo ésto? ¿Porqué él tuvo que mover el cuerpo, y no dejarle ése trabajo a DeKiller, si él era el asesino, y el profesor Larn solo su cliente?

La fiscal no entendía en un principio el porqué de aquella pregunta, pero sabía que cambiaría de parecer de un momento a otro. Con la muerte de Jake, su juicio se nublaba. Pero después de éso, ahora aceptaba un poco más las teorías que podía arrojar. Y fue ésa la pregunta que haría que todo diera vuelta.

-¿Por qué...el profesor Larn tuvo que mover el cuerpo? ¿Por qué tener que hacer el trabajo de DeKiller? -preguntó ella, mientras que su mirada se intensificaba. -¿Por qué tuvo él que ser su com...? ¡U-un segundo! -pronunció ella, con una profunda intensidad.  
-Exacto. -mencioné. - _Era justo lo que pensé._ -me dije en la mente, mientras que el eslabón creado de la imagen de Desinia hablando con el profesor Larn, y el eslabón creado de la imagen del rector saliendo del teatro se separaban y dejaban algo de espacio, mientras que se incluía un eslabón más, creado de la imagen de DeKiller "forzando" a David Larn a cooperar con él.

-¡A-aguarda! ¡Él pudo haberlo ayudado para que el asesinato fuese a la perfección! -vociferó Melissa.  
-No lo creo. -respondí. -¿Implicarse en el asesinato para que se pusiera en riesgo de ser descubierto? No tiene sentido. -dije con algo de curiosidad. -Sin duda, no sabemos el motivo para tener que cooperar con DeKiller...pero es posible que DeKiller lo haya forzado a tener que ayudar en ésto.  
-¡Pe-pero señor Goodman! -intervino el juez. -Si David Larn fue el cliente de DeKiller ¿Para qué ayudarlo y ponerse en ése riesgo a ser descubierto?  
-Si tomamos las piezas del rompecabezas y miramos bien... -dije a mi mismo, mientras aún podía ver ésta imagen mental, en la que ahora David Larn era libre de la esposa.

Pronto, seguido por el eslabón de Larn siendo forzado a ayudar, se unía hacia adelante, en dirección inclinada, el eslabón hecho por la imagen de DeKiller ordenándome a través del transmisor, y de Jake atado y amordazado a su lado. ¿Estaría bien? Seguido de éste eslabón, había otro conformado por la imagen del rector hallando el cadáver. Al final de éste último eslabón, estaba una esposa encerrando una silueta negra desconocida. Pero para saber quién era ésta persona, tenía que ir pasos atrás. Subiendo por ésta nueva cadena, y tomando en cuenta el testimonio de mi cliente, se formaba un eslabón hecho con la imagen de David Larn. ¿Cuál era el motivo para ayudarle? Siguiendo hacia arriba por éste eslabón, y hacia atrás en orden cronológico, se daban los siguientes eventos: El profesor Larn y el rector Cadem buscaron a Jake Morgan, las luces del teatro regresaron, las luces se apagaron, y ellos apenas entraron al teatro.

-Hay alguien que ha estado en éste juego, y no ha hablado en todo el juicio. -dije a mi mismo, mientras examinaba ambas cadenas de eventos. -Hemos oído los testimonios de todos, excepto el de una persona y el de mi cliente.

El silencio sucumbió en la sala del tribunal, mientras notaba que una figura entre el publico se movía de su lugar.

-¡Y esa persona no es otra...! ¡MÁS QUÉ USTED! -grité animado y decidido, apuntando al hombre regordete de nariz ancha, piel clara y ojos porcinos. Un hombre de barba blanca y cabellera del mismo color, similar a la de Marvin Grossberg en cuestión a peinado. Una persona era de baja estatura, y portaba un traje café con una camisa azul y una corbata de moño color roja. -¡El rector de la Universidad Drahamon: Kevin Cadem!

El ambiente se puso tenso, mientras que el humilde hombre sonreía, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes cuadrados, y bajaba al estrado a zancadas. En lo que él bajaba, tomé el transmisor y lo puse sobre mi mesa, en dirección al rector.

-Es un gusto volver a vernos, joven Goodman. Lástima que sea en éstas condiciones. -dijo el pobre hombre, mientras seguía sonriendo.  
-Las condiciones son lo de menos. En ése lugar, lo único que importa es la verdad. -dijo Melissa, con brazos cruzados.

Era la primera vez que notaba que me ayudaba. ¿Sería que ella tenía ahora la misma corazonada que yo?

-Vaya, vaya...sin dudas, tu reputación se volverá en la del joven abogado capaz de resolver los casos en tan solo una sesión. -dijo el rector, mientras limpiaba sus lentes.  
-Mi renombre no importa aquí. Son nuestras acciones y nuestra voluntad de hallar la verdad. -respondí frío y determinado, esperando una respuesta por parte del rector.  
-Bueno, bueno. Me llamaste aquí para algo. Así que, vamos a comenzar.  
-Testigo. Su nombre y su profesión, por favor. -dijo Melissa. -Aunque ya sabemos éso, pero es por mera formalidad.  
-Lo entiendo, querida. -dijo sonriente de nuevo aquél hombre. -Soy Kevin Cadem. Soy el rector de la renombrada Universidad Drahamon: ¡Hogar de futuros talentos útiles para la humanidad! ¡Hogar de los líderes del mañana! -gritó con orgullo, mientras soltaba una risa potente y orgullosa.  
- _Si tuviera hijos, no los metería ahí. Menos si se termina zafando de éste caso._ -dije en mi mente.  
-Quiero que nos cuente su versión de la historia, señor Cadem.


	30. Duelo

**30» Duelo**

* * *

16 de Agosto de 2015  
12:27 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

-El día que vi a ambos, me adentré al teatro para hablar con ellos sobre el discurso que daría el joven Morgan. Tan pronto terminamos de hablar de ésto, me fui del lugar, para poder atender otros asuntos de la universidad. ¡Pero lo juro: ésa fue la única vez que vi al joven Morgan!

Algo no me cuadraba... ¿Era la única vez que podría haberlos visto?

-Señor Cadem. -me dirigí a él. -¿En que lugar se encontraba usted, a las 14 horas?  
-Pues, estaba en mi estudio. Estaba con mis asuntos académicos, hohohoho.  
-Bien. Dígame: ¿cómo supo que Jake Morgan estaba dentro del recinto?  
-Bueno, mi secretaria siempre está pendiente. Y como le había comunicado que necesitaba verlo tan pronto él llegase, ella me avisaría.  
-Por lo tanto, le avisó hasta el momento antes del discurso. ¿Verdad? -preguntó Melissa, ahora con una mirada asesina. Mirada que podría lanzar un águila a su presa.  
-¡Exacto! -dijo feliz el rector, mientras acariciaba su barba.  
-Protesto. -respondí con voz grave y enfadada, viendo al rector.  
-¿Su-sucede algo, abogado? -preguntó el juez, con algo de preocupación.  
-Lamentablemente, hay problema con ésta información suya.  
-¿H-hmm? ¿De que me está hablando?  
-Bueno, si hacemos énfasis en el testimonio del joven Telea, podemos deducir que hay un error fatal aquí. O el joven Telea, el chico que se considera excelente y sin errores, se equivocó...o usted, mintió.

La expresión del rector cambió por una fracción de segundo. Un cambio drástico y dramático entre furia y "normalidad".

-Explica el "error", abogado. -dijo la fiscal, con ahora ambos brazos en su espalda, en posición de descanso.  
-Bueno: según Richard Telea, él vio al acusado y a la víctima a a las 14:07, para ser exactos. Y si tomamos en cuenta lo que acaba de mencionar el rector Cadem... ¿No le parece raro que la secretaria no haya anunciado nada al rector Cadem?

La sala comenzó a sonar con murmullos y comentarios que hablaban sobre el rector.

-¡Pero podemos solucionarlo fácilmente! -dije feliz. -¿Que tal si llamamos al estrado a la secretaria del rector Cadem? No creo que sea difícil buscarla. -mencioné con una sonrisa y viendo al detective Eastfield.

Pero mi sonrisa se borró por un momento, cambiando a un gesto de confusión, al notar que él trataba de decirme algo, mientras que sostenía en su mano derecha, un pequeño objeto grisáceo y largo.

-¡Ya entiendo! -dijo el juez. -¡Pues no perdamos más tiempo, y llamen a la...!  
-Éso no será necesario. -dijo el rector, con una voz profunda. -Señor Goodman. Es entretenido poder oír sus razonamientos tan locos. Fue una sorpresa, esos días atrás en el pasado, mientras resolvían los casos dentro de la universidad...

La sala cayó en silencio, mientras que veía ahora al detective bajar de entre el público, y dirigirse a la fiscal.

-¿Que quiere decir, testigo? -habló el juez, haciendo que el rector se distrajera.  
-Bueno, es solo que...es tan predecible la manera de operar de éste chico a éstas alturas. Primero, da con toda posibilidad extraña o fuera de lugar en la escena del crimen. Después, presenta pruebas para poder llamar la atención de otros testigos, y que así empiecen a hablar bobadas de más...

A partir de aquí, ya lo podía notar: la voz, la postura y la expresión del rector...todo cambiaba radicalmente, a una manera ligeramente arrogante.

-Luego, llamará a alguien más al estrado. Llamará a la única persona que no ha hablado porque no tiene que decir o no está relacionada. Y se preguntarán: "¿Qué sigue después?". Fácil: ¡Lo culpará de asesinato!

El público se quedó mudo, mientras que examinaban las palabras del rector. Todos ahora dirigían sus miradas hacia mí, y comenzaban los murmullos.

- _¿Es en serio?_ -me dije a mi mismo en mi cabeza, mientras veía al rector acusarme con su dedo. Apuntándome. _-Bueno...si éste es un reto..._  
-Entonces, comencemos con ésta prueba. -dijo Melissa, mientras que presentaba la grabadora, y un total de siete grabaciones: todas enumeradas y listas para reproducir, mostradas en las pantallas.  
-¿Qué...qué? -repitió el rector Cadem, mientras veía ésas listas.

Melissa no dudó en presionar el botón de "Reproducir". Las grabaciones empezaban, con el número uno...

* * *

- _Bitácora de Pruebas. 30 de Julio del 2014: Los sujetos de prueba han sido escogidos para ésta tarea._ _Dieciséis personajes han sido escogidos, y éstos mismos correrán las pruebas. Esperaré por resultados, hasta el día elegido._

 _-Bitácora de Pruebas. 8 de Agosto del 2014: Todos han sido capturados y encerrados. El "Factor D" será liberado en unos minutos y al azar, elegirá a su portador. Estoy esperando por resultados...estoy ansioso._

 _-Bitácora de Pruebas. 9 de Agosto del 2014: Una de las chicas fue elegida. Más los resultados fueron completamente inesperados. No cabe duda que éste necesita más investigación..._

* * *

Las grabaciones se detuvieron, mientras que Melissa seguía lanzando su mirada fría y asesina, solo que ahora contra el rector Cadem.

-Éstas grabaciones...extrañamente, quien narra las grabaciones...podría jurar, que es usted. -habló ella, mientras apuntaba sin remordimiento.

La cabeza del rector bajó unos instantes, y entonces, comenzó la verdadera pelea. Comenzó el duelo de voluntades.  
Él hizo erupción. Explotó en ira, mientras maldecía a todos lados.  
Ella sabía que se trataba del rector...pero no sabía la naturaleza de ésas grabaciones.  
Ella no. El juez, ni el público conocían el propósito de las grabaciones. Pero Jake sí, y yo también.

-¡TÚ! ¡ASQUEROSO SACO PÚTRIDO DE M...!  
-¡La voz en ésas grabaciones...no es más que la de usted!  
-¡NO SABES NADA!  
-¡Ésas fechas mencionadas fueron las mismas!  
-¡ESTUPIDECES!  
-¡¿Las mismas?! -vociferó Melissa.  
-¡LAS MISMAS MIS P...!  
-¡Son las fechas de los asesinatos en serie de la generación E de la Facultad Universal Drahamon!

Todos guardaron silencio un momento, en señal de entender a lo que iba la situación.

-¡Y usted estuvo detrás de ellas!  
-¡DETRÁS DE NADA! ¡CALUMNIAS! -gritaba Cadem, mientras que algo de saliva escurría de su boca. Era como ver a un perro rabioso en acción, el cuál se contenía: sosteniéndose del podio del estrado, dando brincos grandes con coraje e ira.  
-¡Los asesinatos de ésos cinco estudiantes...fueron su culpa! -comencé a exasperarme, mientras unas imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza. De pronto, la cadena de eventos reapareció. Podía ver ahora un poco más claro...  
-¡¿Y QUE PIENSAS HACER, MAR...?!  
-¡PIENSO SACARTE A LA LUZ, ASQUEROSO CERDO! -grité con ira, apuntándole como si blandiera algún tipo de cuchillo o de espada.  
-¡PUEDES CULPARME DE TANTA MUERTE, PERO NO HAY MOTIVO!

Ahí fue cuando mi espíritu se partió en dos. No por decepción, sino por un frenesí...  
Pero aún lo pienso...¿Fue mi espíritu? ¿O fue mi mente?  
Súbitamente, mi postura cambió un momento, con manos en los bolsillos, una risa profunda y maníaca, un par de ojos cansados y una sonrisa amplia y malévola.

-Oh...pero si lo hay. -hablé con una voz profunda. -Aunque no...no lo hay para la muerte de "ésos" de la facultad, pero sí para lo que hizo el día de hoy.

Solo pude ver a Cadem temblar con confusión y algo de temor...algo que me deleitaba en ése instante.

-Su motivo para "asesinar" a Jake Morgan...era éso, ¿no? -dije, apuntando a la grabadora que Melissa había presentado. -Si lo asesinaba, y podía ganar acceso a sus posesiones, fuese como fuese, podría borrar ésta pieza de evidencia...

La sala solo seguía mirando, al igual que el juez. Melissa solo se dedicaba a mirar al rector, y de vez en cuando lanzar miradas de preocupación hacia mí, al igual que el detective. ¿Que importaba yo? ¡Importa el "testigo"!

-Y mejor aún...algo salió mal con su plan, ¿no? Usted pensó: "Ése maldito canalla me ha traicionado... ¡¿Dónde está Jake Morgan?! ¡Necesito ésa prueba!"

La expresión del rector Cadem se oscurecía más, mientras que solo podía oír sus dientes rechinar.

-Deje le doy mi teoría. -sonreí, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y ponía mi mano sobre mi boca. -Usted contrató a DeKiller para poder asesinar a Jake Morgan, tomar la evidencia, y destruir toda relación con ése caso. Todo iba a la perfección: El profesor David Larn sería culpado, él iría a la cárcel, y usted habría eliminado toda evidencia que lo inculpara. Pero hubo algo mal ¿no? -seguí hablando con mi malévola risa. -Se terminó demostrando que Larn "ayudó" a DeKiller. ¿Por qué motivo habría sido ésto? Ni yo me doy idea...pero si me pregunté por algo muy curioso. Algo que estaba ahí, sin razón de existir. Una prueba que estaba junto a ésta grabadora...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el detective sacó de su chaqueta el encendedor plateado, mientras que a buena velocidad lo lanzaba hacia mí. Instintivamente, lo logré atrapar con una sola mano...ni yo me lo creía. ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? No me importaba, ni lo quería saber.

-Me pregunto si "ésto" le trae algún tipo de problema... -mencioné, mientras que mostraba el encendedor plateado con aquél "as" grabado. -DeKiller podrá ser el asesino. Y David Larn podrá ser su cómplice... ¡Pero la mente detrás de éste crimen, no es otro...! ¡MAS QUE USTED!

Sus ojos se dirigían solo a éste encendedor. El brillo claro y fuerte no era para él otra cosa más que la misma muerte. Temblaba de odio, de ira, de miedo, de angustia...

-Buen trabajo, señor Goodman. -habló una voz que nadie podría haber reconocido. Nadie a excepción del rector y de mí. -Debo admitir que ése ha sido un juicio interesante. Y fue maravilloso...pero todo juego debe de llegar a su final. -mencionó ésta voz, que nadie sabía de donde provenía, a excepción de mí. -Si debo resolverles la última pieza del rompecabezas, es por lo ocurrido a las 14:07 horas. Y éso solo ocurrió porque el joven Morgan descubrió mi "disfraz" de asistente académico. No descubrió quien era yo, pero sin dudas, dudó en ése entonces de mí. Y ya había un testigo con él. Alguien aparte del profesor Larn.  
-Habla de la mujer... ¿verdad? -hablé con él, fingiendo no saber la ubicación de la voz, por miedo a que Cadem destruyera el transmisor.  
-Sí. Ésa mujer...ya ha estado antes en ésos juicios. Y cuando la vi ahí, no me quedó mas remedio que cambiar de plan. Si ella me descubría, estaba acabado.

El silencio seguía para todos poder oír el plan de DeKiller, pero el único que hablaba y rebuscaba de donde venía la voz era Kevin Cadem mismo. Mismo sujeto que fue retenido por los alguaciles y amordazado, mientras que DeKiller seguía hablando...


	31. El Caso Forzado

**31» El Caso Forzado**

* * *

16 de Agosto de 2015  
12:42 p.m.  
Tribunal del Distrito  
Sala No. 2

No tardó mucho para que DeKiller hablase.

-La mujer que asesiné pertenecía a la Interpol. Su nombre era...Alice Brust, si mal no me equivoco.

Las demás personas seguían hablando sin preocupación, pero yo me quedaba en silencio, escuchando aquél nombre... ¿Alice Brust? ¿Aquella agente había sido asesinada?

-Ella logró descubrirme desde ése instante de mi intento de secuestro. Trató ella de seguirme por medio de la entrada lateral. Un movimiento inteligente, para no ser vista por lo demás. -recalcó DeKiller. -Ella entró a los camerinos. Y fue sencillo tomarla por la espalda...y clavar el cuchillo.

Tanto yo como Melissa nos veíamos las caras. Ahora entendíamos que la teoría de Melissa era correcta.

-Tomé su cadáver y lo llevé al sótano del teatro: justo donde nadie miraría, y que a nadie le importaría. Si se tratase de una obra de teatro, en ése caso si sería un problema. Pero no lo fue.

El rector seguía tratando de hablar y gritar a través de su mordaza, pero no evitaría que DeKiller hablase.

-Después, me reuní con mi cliente. Le comenté de lo sucedido, y él solo se molestó un poco. Él era alguien influyente, por lo que le pregunté si le importaba que tuviese que matar a un estudiante o dos. A él no le importó, con tal de cubrir las cosas bien. Estábamos de acuerdo en éso. Hasta que logré oír una de sus llamadas, mientras salía de su oficina.

 _"Sí...ése idiota. Tan pronto tenga acceso, destaparé todo, y lo culparé. Después de todo: Él es un asesino. ¿No?"_

Ésas habían sido las palabras de DeKiller, mencionando la llamada que había oído de parte del cliente.

-Ésa rabia...ése enojo que me hace hervir la sangre. Ésa furia para nada saludable me consumía, mientras oía como se reía. Y pensé: _"¿Por qué no lo matas ahora mismo?"._ Pero no tendría sentido una muerte así de arrebatadora. " _Entonces...hagamos ésto más interesante._ ", me vino ése pensamiento a la mente.  
-Señor DeKiller...para que usted lleve a cabo sus asesinatos, como debido acuerdo, ninguno de los dos, tanto quien presta sus servicios, como el cliente, deberían romper el tratado de Servidor y Cliente... ¿Me equivoco?

Los ojos de la sala se posaron en mí. Incluyendo los ojos de Melissa, de Dean, y del juez.

-Ah...veo que usted sabe de mis métodos. Me parece interesante que usted lo sepa al pie de la letra...  
-Conteste la pregunta, por favor.  
-Muy bien. Pues es como usted dice: Yo no revelo a mi cliente, ni me atrevo a cuestionar mis blancos. Mi cliente no revela datos míos, ni mi método de "trabajo", y paga por mis servicios en mitades: la primera mitad antes del trabajo, y la segunda mitad después del trabajo. Es un tratado en el cuál, como me gusta decir: "La confianza es algo elemental.".  
-Y por lo que puedo entender: Él violó el tratado de confidencialidad. Por lo tanto, usted podría vengarse de él.  
-Sí. Pero como dije: No tenía razones para matarlo. ¿No cree que es mejor que la persona sufra primero, y que después muera?

Ése tipo de lógica fría y analítica me daba asco, y a la vez me dejaba deslumbrado...pero sin dudas, él poseía la razón.

-Por lo tanto, usted elaboró su venganza... ¿cómo?  
-Sencillo. Él dijo que no le importaba perder a un alumno, y yo solo seguí su juego.  
-¡¿Ma-mató a alguien más?! -vociferó el juez.  
-Claro que no. ¿Para que proseguir el plan, si ya fui traicionado? -habló DeKiller, mientras que aclaraba su garganta. -Le había pedido a mi cliente que llamase a un estudiante a mi escondite. De hecho, fueron dos a los que llamó él: El primero era Lucas Jerr, un alumno de la facultad de ciencias químicas. Fue gracias a él que pude obtener acceso al ácido clorhídrico. El segundo alumno era Mathias Harkley, un alumno de la facultad de derecho, y quien se supone sería la carnada perfecta para poder usar su cadáver: un chico de la misma complexión que el joven Morgan.

El tiempo seguía corriendo, y lo único que quería era que acabase de hablar, y declarar al desgraciado culpable...pero aún faltaba la razón de ser del profesor David Larn en éste caso.

-Fue hasta las seis de la tarde que logré secuestrar con éxito a Jake Morgan. Lo sedé y lo dejé en el sótano del teatro, junto con los dormidos Lucas Jerr y Mathias Harkley, y junto al cadáver de quien fue antes Alice Brust. Tome a ambos, al joven Morgan y al joven Harkley para desvestirlos. Igualmente, desvestí a la ya fallecida agente, y la vestí con las ropas del abogado. ¿En que me ayudaría eso?, se preguntarán. A mí, no me ayudaría. Pero haría que éste caso tornara sus ojos hacia el rector. Y con ésto, los de la Interpol: lo cuáles están tratando de triangular mi posición...pero no lo lograrán. O al menos, no a tiempo.

¿La Interpol estaba buscando a DeKiller? ¿Que estaba pasando aquí?

-Claro, tuve que bañar en ése ácido a la agente, y derretir todo su cuerpo, al punto de dejar solo trozos de carne en sus brazos y piernas. Era por motivos muy necesarios, aunque no quería que fuese de ésta forma...una forma de quedarse muerto para nada elegante.

Todo un asco para mi. Sin mencionar para el detective que estaba aguantando su vómito, mientras que Melissa apretaba con fuerza la orilla de su mesa.

-La ropa del joven Harkley la retiré y la quemé en un lugar por aparte para poder borrar ésta evidencia. Después de que me hubiese encargado de la agente, con precaución la logré subir al piso del escenario, dejando por accidente pocos residuos del ácido en éste mismo. Y fue ahí que el pobre profesor vio ésa escena: un desconocido cargando un cadáver desfigurado...fue todo un asco para él, una experiencia paralizante. Logré tomarlo por sorpresa, y tenía las intenciones de asesinarle. Pero después pensé: ¿Cómo podría vengarme de ése hombre? ¿Solo echando a perder el asesinato? No. Tenía una mejor idea.  
-En resumen, me dijo: _"Ayúdame, y te perdonaré la vida"._ -dijo una voz conocida. En el banquillo de los acusados, se encontraba de pie el profesor Larn, ahora con un aspecto distinto: decidido, determinado y enfocado.  
-Y fue obediente. El miedo ayuda mucho en ésto. -terminó su declaración, aclarando su garganta. -Para terminar: tomé un trozo de la ropa de Jake Morgan y lo usé para limpiar el resto de ése ácido.  
-A final de cuentas: fue el profesor Larn quién movió el cadáver en el estuche.  
-Exacto: éste hombre fue mi cómplice, aunque fue forzado.

La sala se quedó en silencio, mientras analizaban la información dada por DeKiller. Fue el juez, quien rompió el silencio, e hizo las preguntas clave...

-Está declarando que mató a Alice Brust, en cumplimiento de su contrato con su cliente.  
-Así es. -contestó DeKiller.  
-¿Cómo podemos asegurar que lo que usted dice, es verdad?  
-¿No les interesa para nada la vida de los jóvenes Jerr y Harkley? ¿Y la del abogado?

Ahí, yo desperté por un instante. No me había puesto a pensar en sus estados actuales.

-Ellos están bien...por ahora. Y entre más se extienda el juicio, menos serán las probabilidades de tenerlos.

El juez tomó su martillo rápidamente, pensando en terminar el juicio de una vez.

-¡UN MOMENTO! -gritó Melissa con fuerza. -¡¿Dónde están?!  
-Ésa respuesta la daré al final del juicio. Tendré que alistar mis cosas para hacer una visita al...rector de la universidad.  
-¡¿E-estamos siguiendo las instrucciones de un asesino?! -preguntó el juez con asombro.  
-Tan pronto oiga el veredicto de inocencia de David Larn, daré la ubicación cinco minutos después.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el juez dictaminara la culpabilidad contra Kevin Cadem. El hombre fue llevado por las autoridades rápidamente, mientras que tanto Dean, como Melissa y yo, estábamos con las uñas clavadas a la mesa.

-Es toda una informalidad hacerlo de ésta manera, pero se trata de una situación de emergencia... ¡Alguaciles, llévense al rector fuera de ésta sala y enciérrenlo!

No tardó mucho para que los alguaciles tomaran al amordazado rector, y lo retirasen del lugar, aún con esos fuertes gruñidos llenos de rabia.

-¡No podemos perder mas tiempo! -grité al juez.  
-¡Si lo que dijo DeKiller es cierto, significa que las vidas de tres jóvenes están en peligro! -gritó Melissa con desesperación.

El juez levantó su martillo, y un par de alguaciles que se habían quedado en la sala tomaron al profesor, llevándolo al estrado.

-Sé que la situación lo requiere, pero solo tengo un mensaje para ustedes dos: abogado y fiscal.

Los dos nos miramos, para regresar la mirada al juez.

-Tengan en cuenta que lidiamos con un asesino profesional a sueldo: por lo tanto, vayan con la cabeza fría.

Éste comentario nos puso a pensar por un instante. La prisa era necesaria, pero sin dudas, tendríamos que prepararnos para cualquier cosa.

-A continuación, daré mi veredicto para el acusado, David Larn...

El juez hacía de esperarse por un momento, y yo estaba esperando poder oír aquellas palabras. Los segundos se volvían minutos. El tiempo se distorsionaba hasta volverse tan lento, que no podía saber si éste se había congelado. Uno de esos momentos que solo quería oír el veredicto, no por saborear la victoria, sino para rescatar una vida.

-¡No culpable! -gritó el juez a la par de un martilleo, haciendo que en las pantallas de la sala se mostrasen las palabras "No Culpable", y en las mismas empezara a llover confeti.

Tan pronto ésas palabras se escucharon, yo salí corriendo de la sala con el transmisor en mano, seguido de Melissa y de Dean, quienes me ayudaban a abrirme paso entre la multitud que bloqueaba la puerta de salida de la Sala de Juicios.  
Los tres corrimos a la sala de acusados número 2, y les pedimos a los alguaciles esperarnos afuera, cerrando las puertas del lugar.

-¡Ya...ya, ya, ya! ¡Maldición! -gritaba Melissa.  
-Éso no ayudará en nada. -hablaba Dean.  
-Si no nos calmamos, nada lo hará. -respondí.  
-¡Lo sabías desde el principio! ¡Y no dijiste nada! -gruñía Melissa entre dientes, mientras me lanzaba ésa mirada asesina.  
-¡Él amenazó a mi hermano y...!  
-¡Tú hermano no me importa!  
-¡BASTA, MELISSA! -gritó Dean, dándole una bofetada.  
-¡¿Pero que me has...?!  
-Piensa un poco: si él hablaba, era muy probable que pondría en riesgo a Jake.

La fiscal solo apretó los puños, mientras que no hallaba cómo desquitarse.

-Abogado. -se escuchó una voz casi distorsionada, proveniente del transmisor. Con manos temblorosas, él apretó el botón de "LLAMAR", mientras que Dean y Melissa se le juntaban. -Ésta transmisión está siendo escuchada por la Interpol, por lo cuál no podré serle muy específico con los detalles.  
-¡Solo...hable! -gruñó Melissa, apretando sus ojos.  
-El lugar donde se encuentran es uno muy fácil de saber. Yo ya me alejé de ahí. Era el único lugar que no fue mencionado en el juicio, sino hasta cierto punto. Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

La transmisión se cortó, mientras que podía oír del otro lado de la puerta cómo comenzaban a abrir la puerta.

-¡Maldición! -gritó Dean, mirando hacia la puerta.  
-¡Hay que abrirnos paso! ¡Sea como sea! -grité, mientras que me preparaba para dar embestidas.  
-¡Pues haré honor a mi chaqueta! -gritó Dean, inclinándose y preparándose para dar un fuerte placaje.

Ambas puertas se abrieron, y lo único que vimos fueron a sujetos de traje oscuro y lentes entrar al recinto, seguidos de dos figuras conocidas: una de ellas estaba completamente vestido de blanco. La otra, una chica de ojos verdes y de cabello rosado, vestía un atuendo formal color oscuro, con una corbata dorada. Mi hermano, y la agente Reeves, habían entrado al lugar.

-¡A correr! ¡Que ya tenemos la ubicación! -gritó Reeves, mientras que con un gesto de su mano, nos indicaba a nosotros tres que nos apresuráramos.

Salimos como proyectiles, siguiendo a mi hermano y a la agente Reeves hacia el vestíbulo, y de ahí a la calle, directo a una camioneta.  
Jamás en mi vida había corrido por un pasillo de personas vestidas de negro, y mucho menos saltar los escalones del tribunal del distrito con tal destreza.


	32. Rebobinar

**32» Rebobinar**

* * *

16 de Agosto de 2015  
1:15 p.m.  
Universidad Drahamon

Todos salimos de la camioneta a gran velocidad, tan pronto ésta se detuvo en frente de la universidad. Se encontraba completamente vacía el día de hoy, ya que muchos de éstos habían asistido al juicio que se celebró hace unos minutos. Un gran número de agentes apareció de la nada, de nuevo, creando un pasadizo hacia el recibidor, mientras que otros más bajaban en helicópteros y en otras camionetas, asegurando el área a punta de armas de fuego.

-¡Éste es el lugar! -gritó Aiyana, mientras corría y nos adentrábamos al lobby.  
-¡Esperen! ¿Que hay de DeKiller? -pregunté.  
-Él se retiró de aquí. Lo vimos escapar en una furgoneta. -dijo mi hermano, mientras miraba a todos lados.  
-Jefe... ¿Hay manera de saber dónde se encuentra Jake? -habló Dean, dirigiéndose a mi hermano.  
-Me temo que no. Tendremos que pensar por nuestra propia cuenta. -respondió él.  
-E-espera... ¿Eres el jefe del detective Eastfield? -pregunté a Bruce.  
-Luego hablaremos de éso Ian. Tenemos que centrarnos en la búsqueda de los rehenes.

Los cinco veíamos alrededor del recinto, en búsqueda de una pista. Fue como había dicho DeKiller: "Era el único lugar que no fue mencionado en el juicio, sino hasta cierto punto.".

-¿Que lugares se mencionaron? -preguntó Dean.  
-La oficina del rector. -respondí.  
-Nada ahí. -respondió Dean, negando la cabeza. -Yo mismo entré el día del interrogatorio y revisé todo. No hay lugar donde ocultarlos. ¡Y hasta revisé si hay pasadizos secretos! -terminó su respuesta con furia en sus ojos.  
-¿La sala de maestros? -preguntó Aiyana a continuación.  
-No tiene caso. Solo hay maquinaria y oficinas vacías. Nada donde uno se pueda ocultar.

Fue cuando me llegó a la mente la idea más obvia. Justo cuando iba a mencionar "La entrada posterior del teatro", me llegó a la mente...

-El sótano del teatro.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par, y salimos disparados hacia la puerta principal del teatro. La peor suerte era que las puertas dobles se encontraban cerradas con llave y candado.

-¡Ésto es una broma! -gritó Aiyana, mientras sacaba su pistola del saco, y disparaba un par de veces al candado y a las cadenas.

Tan pronto éstas cayeron, de nuevo se intentó empujar la puerta. Pero con ningún éxito logrado.

-¡Creo que está cerrado por dentro! ¡Debe tener una traba! -gruño agitada Melissa, mientras respiraba de manera agitada por el esfuerzo que se intentó.  
-¡Entonces, tratemos la entrada posterior! -gritó Aiyana, saliendo por la puerta derecha al exterior, corriendo el lado derecho del teatro hasta llegar a la puerta.

Ella, Melissa y yo tratamos de abrirla, pero ésta no cedía.

-¡Di...dispare! -gritó Melissa agitada, mientras que terminaba arrodillada.  
-No servirá de nada. -dijo Aiyana con tranquilidad. -Éste tipo de puertas posee un seguro de acero de dos pulgadas por dos. No se podrá abrir así de fácil a disparos...  
-Entonces no queda de otra. -dije con determinación, corriendo a la puerta principal. Fue entonces que noté que tanto Dean como mi hermano tenían la misma idea.

Los tres comenzamos a empujar ésta misma puerta, sintiendo que la traba que estaba en éstas se empezaba a doblar.

-¡Tendremos que echarla abajo! -gritó Dean, alistándose para dar un placaje.  
-¡Pues no queda de otra! -respondió mi hermano, preparándose igualmente.

Sin decir nada, me preparé igualmente.

-A la de tres. -dijo mi hermano.  
-Un...  
-Dos...

Los tres mencionamos éste número, saliendo disparados hacia la puerta. Entre nosotros tres, la puerta pudo finalmente ceder, mientras que la traba se rompía. Un fuerte "crack" se escuchó, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del teatro se abría. Los tres terminamos en el suelo, con el brazo adolorido y un golpe en la cabeza de mi parte, quien chocó contra la pared posterior a los últimos asientos.  
Ambas mujeres corrieron adentro del teatro, dejándonos atrás.

-Ya veo porqué tu chaqueta. -habló cansado mi hermano hacia Dean.  
-Heh...ya había podido con cosas peores. Pero ésto fue...bueno, con refuerzos.

Levantando la vista a una de las puertas, noté que la traba era algo más fuerte de lo que creí. Toda la puerta había sido cubierta con tablones de madera: cuatro para ser exactos.

-Vamos "leñador". -decía mi hermano, mientras se levantaba adolorido. Dean solo respondía con un bufido sonriente, corriendo detrás de mi hermano.

Mientra que yo me levantaba, finalmente pude poner atención a la parte posterior de la chaqueta de Dean, aunque fuese por unos segundos: se trataba de un fondo circular amarillo, con un leñador que traía puesto un casco de football americano color rojo y blanco, posando victorioso con ambos brazos flexionados y con un pie encima de un tronco recién cortado, mientras que encima de éste fondo, a lo largo de la espalda, venía en letras blancas la leyenda "Lumberjack Eastfield".  
Tardé un momento en poder levantarme y correr a seguir a los demás, pero no fue gran problema. Al llegar al escenario, corrí hacia la derecha, topando con el hombro de mi hermano, al notar que todos estaban tras bambalinas, tratando de abrir la trampilla.

-Es imposible. -dijo Aiyana, mientras notaba que varios miraban la entrada de la trampilla: había una especie de cerrojo. Un cuadro con una luz rojiza en su esquina, y con nueve espacios en éste, y en el centro de éstos, un pequeño pilar de apariencia metálica. A lado de éste, había una pequeña grabadora de mano, la cuál tomé y pulsé el botón de reproducción sin titubear.

-Espero que estén escuchando ésto, abogados. -dijo una voz familiar a través de la grabación. Se trataba de DeKiller... -Si bien ésto no lo diseñe yo, fue un dolor de cabeza tener que descifrarlo. Se los encargo a ustedes...y no dudo que será algo sencillo. Sigan el cable de corriente conectado al seguro, y encontrarán el cómo solucionar éste predicamento.

La cinta terminó de reproducirse, y pude notar a Aiyana sacar su arma una vez más.

-Volaré la maldita cosa.  
-¡NO LO HAGAS! -grité con desesperación, mientras que me estiraba hacia ella, notando que no la detendría.

Un disparo hizo eco en todo el teatro, pero no me daba idea que el resultado fuese de ésta manera...  
Un charco rojizo se había esparcido en el suelo del teatro, mientra que notaba las prendas blancas de mi hermano siendo manchadas.  
Él cayó al suelo, mientras notaba gruñidos y movimiento de parte de él.

-¿Por...por qué? -tartamudeó Melissa, quien ahora se confundía y alteraba un poco.  
-No es así de fácil. -respondió mi hermano, quien se ponía en pie, con una mano en la mancha de sangre de su hombro derecho.

Me tardé en reaccionar unos segundos, pero me levanté del suelo y me interpuse entre Aiyana y la trampilla.

-Si lo haces, matarás a todos aquí. -respondí fríamente, aparentando seriedad. Por dentro, temblaba de miedo, mientras que mi hermano seguía con su hombro herido. -La trampilla posee un mecanismo explosivo.  
-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡¿Cómo sabes ésto?! -preguntó Aiyana con impaciencia.  
-"No dudo que será algo sencillo". -repetí la frase de DeKiller, mientras que tomaba a Aiyana por su muñeca, y la traía conmigo. Siguiendo el cable, logramos hallar un panel electrónico que poseía un cuadro electrónico color verde fosforescente en un fondo negro.  
-¿Y que tiene ésto que ver? -preguntó ella con enojo.  
-Todos por favor, vengan de éste lado. -avisé, haciendo que todos siguieran las instrucciones, todos posicionándose detrás de mí.  
-"Fue un dolor de cabeza tener que descifrarlo". -repetí ésa frase, mientras que presionaba los espacios vacíos del gran cuadro formado por nueve cuadros, formados en tres por tres.

Al presionar cada uno, aparecía un número, y entre más presionase, los números aumentaban. "1". "2". "3". "4." "5". "6". Dejé el número 6 en la esquina superior izquierda, y con éste, se escuchó un "click" en el seguro. Uno de los pilares metálicos se había sumergido. Proseguí con el de la derecha, y con el siguiente. Así, en la fila superior de cuadros, formé los números de izquierda a derecha: "6", "1" y "8". Con ésto, los pilares de la fila superior se sumergieron.

-¿Que rayos haces? ¡No podemos perder el tiempo! -seguía Aiyana de impaciente.  
-Tenemos...que pensar con la cabeza fría. -repitió Melissa las palabras del juez, mientras que ponía de izquierda a derecha la combinación de números "2", "9" y "4" en la fila inferior.  
-¿Cómo sabes que están correctos? -preguntó Dean.  
-Porque en caso contrario, ésos pilares no se adentrarían. -contesté, insertando el número "7" en el cuadro izquierdo del centro. Seguido por otro "click".  
-Esto...se trata de un cuadro mágico. -habló Melissa, analizando que los números estaban sumando un total de "15".  
-Pero ¿Cómo sabes la respuesta? No la estás pensando, solo estás insertando números. -preguntó Aiyana una vez más, mientras insertaba el número "3" en el cuadro de la derecha, dejando vacío el cuadro central.  
-Es porque...ya lo había visto antes.

Sin titubear, inserté el número "5" en éste último, haciendo que se escuchase un último "click". Al instante, se escuchó un ruido metálico. Un ruido similar al de una cuchilla, la cuál cortaba algo. Yo sabía de que se trataba, pero era mejor que todos lo vieran.

-¡Vamos a bajar! -gritó Aiyana, corriendo hacia la trampilla.  
-Aguarda. -le dije, tomándola por el hombro.  
-¡¿Ahora qué?!  
-Espera unos segundos. -le dije, mientras que todos guardaban silencio ante un ruido muy peculiar, que provenía de abajo del escenario.

El ruido era fácil de identificar para mí, al igual que para Jake, si él estaba abajo. Pero para los demás, el ruido era similar al seseo de una serpiente.

-¿Una serpiente? -preguntó Aiyana.  
-No. -respondí fríamente.

Un instante después, se escuchó un fuerte "¡Bang!". Todos se sobresaltaron, pero Aiyana dudaba de lo que había oído.

-¿F-fue una pistola? -dudó Dean, quien parecía creer que DeKiller seguiría abajo.  
-No. Fue la trampa desactivándose. -avisé, tomando la manija negra de la trampilla y levantándola.

Al levantar ésta, todos miraron que era lo que había del otro lado de ésta. Y no dudo que la expresión de Aiyana, la de Melissa y la de Dean podríab haber palidecido.  
En ésta, había una barra de trinitrotolueno.

-¡D-Dinamita! -gritó Dean.  
-Pero una sola no haría que todo volase por los aires. -replicó Aiyana, mientras que yo bajaba.  
-Atrévete a decir lo mismo, tan pronto bajes. -mencioné sin poner atención a la escena. Para mí, era obvio lo que sucedía.

Al bajar ella, volteó a ver a mi dirección y luego giró su cabeza en dirección contraria. En ésta pared fue donde Aiyana palideció de verdad, seguida de Dean y de Melissa: se encontraron con toda una montaña de explosivos plásticos que se hallaban conectados por un cable. Cable que ahora se encontraba desconectado.

-¿Q-que es ésto? -dijo Aiyana, viendo la pila de explosivos.  
-El cable estaba conectado al sistema de la puerta. Si no se resolvía adecuadamente el cuadro mágico, el cable se accionaba y todos habríamos muerto.  
-¡U-UN MOMENTO! -tartamudeó Dean. -¿Qu-qué hay de la dinamita?  
-Ésa estallaba en caso de que la puerta hubiese sido forzada con alguna palanca o algo fuerte. Hasta con el disparo de un arma.

Todos miraron por un momento a Aiyana, quien seguía con su arma en mano, y con una expresión de enfado en la cara. Yo, con confianza, giré a mi derecha y me preparé para abrir la puerta que nos llevaría con Jake.

-Ahora...sigamos adelan-  
-Aguarda. -dijo Melissa. -¿Cómo sabes que detrás de la puerta no hay una trampa?  
-No la hay. -hablé confiado, mientras que giraba la perilla de la puerta y nos adentrábamos al sótano del teatro.

Justo ahí. Enfrente nuestro.  
Alumbrados por el foco del sótano, sentados sobre sillas de madera, con sus manos atadas por la espalda y sus tobillos atados a las patas de la silla, y con un cubo debajo de éstos, estaban los tres rehenes que buscábamos. Con la ropa interior a las rodillas, las camisas interiores manchadas de sudor, y un fuerte hedor invadiendo el sótano. Ahí estaban los tres: A la izquierda, Lucas Jerr. A la derecha, Mathias Harkley. Ambos, inconscientes. En el centro, con un rostro lleno de cansancio y de pesadez, estaba Jake.

-¡J-JAKE! -gritó Melissa, mientras que comenzaba a caer al suelo.  
-¡Aiyana! ¡Hermano! ¡Llévense a Melissa fuera de aquí, y traigan a los médicos! ¡Dean, ayúdame! -ordené sin pensarlo, mientras tenía un recuerdo empezando a fluir en mi mente...


	33. La Tormenta Arrecia

**33» La Tormenta Arrecia**

* * *

16 de Agosto de 2015  
1:50 p.m.  
Universidad Drahamon  
Sótano del Teatro

Siguiendo las instrucciones, mi hermano y Aiyana salieron del lugar, tomando a rastras a la joven fiscal. Ella seguía gritando, y detestaba hacer éso, pero lo que necesitaba era comprobar si se encontraban con vida.

-Dean. -le hablé, pero él se había adelantado con el joven Harkley.

Yo por otro lado, inspeccioné a Jerr. Estaban respirando, pero se encontraban completamente débiles.

-I...

Ésa voz ronca y cansada me hizo girar con desesperación, y correr hacia él. Jake estaba cansado, y por lo visto, aún estaba bajo los efectos de alguna droga.

-No hables. Luego me lo contarás todo, pero ahora no gastes tus fuerzas. -le dije, mientras que me ocupaba de desamarrar a Jake. -Dean, desamarra a los otros dos y llévalos a-  
-No tienes que darme órdenes, abogado. -dijo con determinación, mientras que había terminado de desamarrar a Harkley y de volver a "vestirlo", poniéndole su prenda interior donde debería estar. Tan pronto logró ésto, tomó al chico por encima de su hombro, y se dirigió al joven Jerr.  
-La...trampa... -apenas murmuró Jake.  
-Sé de lo de la trampa. Yo fui quien lo vivió ¿recuerdas?

Ésta expresión de mi parte hizo que Dean volteara a verme con curiosidad y dudas. Pero lo guardó en su mente, y siguió desatando al joven estudiante.

-Ahora te sacaré de aquí. -dije con una sonrisa, mientras que le levantaba el reconocible bóxer azul que solía usar muchas de las veces cuando vivíamos en el departamento. -Apóyate en mí. Te sacaré de aquí.

Levantándolo de su lugar, y terminando de "vestir" a Jake, noté cómo en las sillas había un agujero grande, justo donde se sentaban.

-De verdad que les das comodidad y privacidad, DeKiller. -dije con enfado y desprecio, seguido de asco y repulsión.

Tomando algo de trabajo y de tiempo, saqué a Jake del sótano, llevándolo al teatro, y de ahí, al recibidor de la universidad.  
Podía ver que más delante se encontraba Dean, llevando ambos jóvenes sobre sus hombros, y ayudando a ponerlos en las camillas de las ambulancias. Una tercera camilla venía en camino, mientras que yo salía del recinto.

-Ya estas libre. -le dije algo sonriente y aliviado. -Te juro que te compraré una de ésas hamburguesas tan pronto salgas del hospital. -le prometí, aún más sonriente. A pesar de cómo estaba, lo que quería era levantar sus ánimos.  
-¡JAKE! -gritó una chica que venía corriendo a toda velocidad, proveniente de la ambulancia donde mi hermano estaba siendo atendido. No era nadie más que Melissa, quien ahora ayudaba a poner a Jake en la camilla, mientras que sollozaba con enojo. -No hagas cosas así... ¿Va? -dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras que sonreía. -No vuelvas a hacerlo... ¡Que de ahora en adelante, te vigilaré! ¡Te protegeré! -dijo aún más sonriente y con ambos ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras que Jake la miraba. Poco a poco, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, le sonrió un poco, antes de quedarse dormido.  
-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital. -dijo uno de los paramédicos, llevando la camilla a la ambulancia, junto con otros tres sujetos de blanco.

Melissa no dudó en seguir a Jake de vuelta a la ambulancia donde mi hermano estaba, el cuál solo sonreía y saludaba con la mano izquierda. Dean, por otro lado, volteó a verme con algo similar a una sonrisa. Mas bien, era la mirada de alguien que finalmente confiaba en ti, y que no dudaría de ti de nuevo.  
El final para éste caso había sido abrumador para muchos, y para mi, solo despertaba cosas del pasado que no quería volver a recordar...  
El día de hoy terminaría con un par de pasos al frente...hacia un nuevo día. Uno que no esperaría...

-¡ALTO AHÍ! -gritó un agente, mientras me apuntaba con una pistola directamente a la cabeza.

Seguido de él, varios agentes más me apuntaron.

-¡EY! ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACEN?! -gritó Dean, mientras trataba de abrirse paso de entre la multitud de agentes que se le echaban encima, mientras lo paralizaban con pistolas eléctricas. Por otro lado, mi hermano se había levantado de su lugar, pero terminó siendo contenido por tres agentes. Melissa no fue un caso distinto, siendo detenida por un par de agentes.  
-¿Qué...qué sucede? -pregunté con dudas, sin haberme imaginado ésta situación. De entre éstos agentes, Aiyana entró al círculo de la muerte con una mirada que podría haberme volado la cabeza, si sus ojos fuesen pistolas.  
-Ian Goodman. Quedas detenido. -dijo ella, con frialdad y sin piedad.  
-¡E-estas bromeando! ¿Verdad? -pregunté con una sonrisa nerviosa, viéndola directamente a los ojos. Pero su expresión no había cambiado... -¡¿B-bajo que cargo?!  
-Tu sabías de los mecanismos del escenario. Además, mencionaste cosas que solo DeKiller podría haber sabido...y éso te vincula directamente con DeKiller...con el asesino de mi amiga.

De la nada, un golpe aterrizó en mi estómago, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Lo último que pude ver, fue a Aiyana mirándome desde arriba. Era como si yo fuese un insecto para ella. Dio un par de pasos hacia mí, y con la punta de su zapato tocando mi barbilla, levantó mi cabeza lentamente.

-Seamos buenos colegas ¿va? -dijo sonriente, mientras que la imagen del pié de un agente se acercaba a mi rostro.

Todo se volvió oscuridad para mí. Todo se volvió silencio.  
¿Que me había ocurrido? ¿Acaso había sido arrestado por la Interpol?  
¿Era sospechoso de ser cómplice de DeKiller?  
Como decía: el día de hoy terminó con un par de pasos al frente. Hacia un nuevo día. Sería un día que no esperaría, sin dudas. Y sería un día que recordaría.  
Un día que despertaría mis pesadillas del pasado.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_


End file.
